Hisho ItaxNaru
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Being a shinobi wasn't cutting it money wise so Naruto took a job of cleaning house. Thing is, the house he's cleaning and taking care of, is the Akatsuki's. Will he get discovered or not? M for later chapters for rape, boyxboy, and cussing. ItaNaru.
1. Prologue

Hisho (ItaxNaru)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. The only ones I own is the girl that Kisame sees. Enjoy!

Could my life get impossibly worse then it is already? Tell me that. I mean, being a ninja isn't really cutting it with my money situation. People, they're just ignoring me ever since the peace came again, like I was the plague. Might as well go on leaving for a while and get a second job, his thoughts were filled with anger and sorrow as he glared at the ceiling.

He didn't really want to leave his village, his one true home he would give his life for. He loved it here, just from his stride and the way he carried himself you could tell. He sighed, "Ugh, I really, really hate this. I really do. I don't want to do this."

Within his hands, he flipped the day's newspaper as his eyes quickly skimmed through the help wanted ads. While looking through the small paragraphs, his mood slowly diminished with each ad that didn't interest him.

Finally after what seem like forever to him, he found one that caught his attention, a smile coming onto his pale lips. Blue eyes turned from the emotionless sapphire orbs they were before, into the liquid ocean waters.

So it pays weekly and the only way to get it is to get an interview, harmless enough, he thought as his eyes almost bulged out of his head in a second after thinking. Snapping his head to the calendar then to the paragraph that said when the interviews will take place and where. Today, he screamed in his mind with the breath getting stuck in his throat. He started to grab handfuls of hair, trying to pull it out.

You could say, the blond that he is, is clueless about dates.

He rushed around, gathering things he needed to lock the apartment up, then proceeded to the door in a run. Locking the door, he ran in place, ready to burst out into speed once it was securely locked. Now, all he had to do was get to the old café, Izanami.

Racing down the steps, he didn't care who he pushed out of the way, he just wanted to get there on time for an interview.

Along the run, he almost ran someone over, the lazy but smart shinobi, Shikamaru Nara. "Sorry Shika, kinda in a hurry."

"Naruto did you finally go blind or what? Watch where you're going next time!" Shikamaru called out as he waved a fist in the air at the blond, sweat on his forehead from the almost collision.

"I said sorry!" Naruto yelled back, two blocks away from the future deer raiser. "I certainly need to start paying attention to dates or I'm gonna be screwed."

He reached it, out of breath, but he reached it. He was the last one in line, the rest of the people being women that looked quite ticked for waiting so long.

"She's to fucking smutty and lazy! No good! Get the fuck out of here bitch!"

Naruto couldn't help but blink at the voice, seeing Sakura storm away as he tried to figure out who it was. Nothing was coming to his usually dull brain, as the line moved a pinch.

Slowly as time wore on, the line was getting smaller as he stood and wanted to sit down.

When he was close enough to see who was doing the interviews, he fought back the urge to kill. The whole Akatsuki fraternity were the ones. I best be on my guard then, he thought as he bit down on his tongue to prevent words.

Finally, it was his turn and he saw a very pissed Hidan as he spun a pen around on his finger. A vein was visible as it was throbbing under the pale skin. Naruto watched one of his eyebrows twitched at his irritation.

The others, they decided to be safe and scooted away, not wanting a premature death to fall on them. Sweat drops were on their foreheads, most of them anyway. Tobi was too busy to notice anything as he drew on his piece of paper. Kakuzu, on the other hand, was being a daredevil, sitting next to Hidan like there wasn't anything wrong with the Jashin worshiper. "Come one you motherfucker. We – defiantly me – don't have all fucking day to dillydally."

Naruto nodded, not really wanting death to befall on him yet. "My name, its . . . Jun Toda. I use to be a shinobi but gave it up. I still know my jutsu, maybe, it'll help with the chores."

His eyes scanned his worst enemies that were out to get the fox that was sealed within him. Kisame, being bored as hell, was leaning on Itachi as he yawned and balanced a pen on his nose. Itachi, he had intrigue in his eyes, like he wanted him to be a housekeeper. Hidan's vein that was throbbing madly slowly went back down into his head as the others stared. Tobi and Zetsu weren't paying attention because Tobi was doodling a flower. Zetsu, he was staring at a pet rabbit that was in its hutch, drool coming down his chin a little as he closed the venus fly trap. Pain was taking notes the whole time and Konan, also being bored was making origami swans. "Good . . . "

Naruto couldn't help but fall to the ground like a wounded bird as his world fell black from an intense pain in his neck. He just didn't know Itachi was standing behind him with a small smirk on his face. "He'll do."

* * *

Its short i know. I'll try to get the rest up but muse is being lazy. Comment please


	2. Chapter 1 Where am I?

Hisho (ItaxNaru)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. The only ones I own is the girl that Kisame sees. Enjoy!

Chapter 1 Where am I?

A slight moan seemed to escape the parted pale lips of Naruto's as his eyes opened to slits. He looked glanced around the room as he held the back of his neck. Where am I, he thought as he gradually sat up. Freezing in his sitting position, he felt eyes staring at him like a predator would do to the prey it was stalking. This also caused him to be conscious about his bed hair. "Look whose finally up?"

He looked around the room, to see the eldest and killer Uchiha standing in the doorway with his shoulder leaning on the doorway. An ebony towel was tied around his waist – hair still damp with water.

"Where am I?"

"In the house you'll be cleaning." Itachi spoke, the same calm and emotionless voice reaching Naruto's ears. Naruto nodded as he took in Itachi's scent of roses from the sheets.

Why am I sitting on his bed? Naruto asked himself as he averted his gaze from the man.

"You'll be starting tomorrow at seven in the morning." Itachi muttered, adding it in, loud enough for the boy to hear.

Naruto nodded as he crawled off the bed, only to be pushed back down onto the inky sheets. "Will you let me go?" Naruto shook his head as he felt his arms be pinned to his side with damp hands. Slowly, he felt water drip down onto his as he slowly peeked at the Uchiha. The Uchiha's bicolor eyes held care and emotion when they were usually void of it.

"I know your name isn't really Jun Toda. I know your Naruto Uzumaki, those whiskered cheeks gave it away to me. Next time you show yourself to my fellow members – you should wear cover up." Itachi suggested as he exhaled.

Naruto's eyes widened with the ocean blue eyes turning into rock hard sapphire. He knew his lie was discovered from those words. "So what, I need the money Itachi Uchiha so you can't stop me."

A smirk started to play on the man's face as he let go of the wrists and got off. "I'll keep it a secret for you Naruto-kun."

Rubbing his face to rid the sweat of almost losing his life, he closed his eyes as he got off the bed. A second later, after opening his eyes again, he blushed at the sight he saw.

Itachi was switching from the ebony towel to his crimson boxers. "By chance . . . do I have my own room or . . . do I sleep in here?"

"It's right next to mine, only on the left though." Itachi said, not turning around to look at the blond. When he turned around to see the blond Jinchuriki, a small smirk played on his lips. "Oh that reminds me, the outfit you'll be wearing . . . never mind. Get out."

With a raised eyebrow in curiosity, Naruto strolled out of the room and turned to the left. Finding the door and opening it, he sighed. Flipping the switch, his eyebrow started to twitch at the sight. His walls were a dark grey with the one thing that clashed with it, his yellow bed. "Why yellow?" He asked himself, breaking the enduring silence. No windows brought anything of light in, either because there weren't any installed or it was night. Catching the closet door in his sight, he ambled to it. Opening it, he felt his knees give out, making him fall to his butt.

"Why a maid, no French maid outfit?" He started to swear in his mind as snickers could have been heard behind the door. He glared at the plain door with the intensity – it could have burnt it. Probably the other Akatsuki members with my luck. Shaking his head as he got up from his sitting, he brushed himself off.

Walking over to the bed that had the wrong color for his mood, he crawled into it, ignoring the urge to change. Soon he fell asleep like he was tired. Like he hadn't slept for days.

* * *

Well after seeing how much people like this story, fanfic, whatever you want to call it. I'm surprised. Its one of shorter chapters but it'll get longer by chapter 2 . . . I think.

I finally kicked my muse in the butt to work and my wheels in my brain are getting crazy ideas for it and others. I still need to work in my mana no megami one. *growls in frustration* Well comment/review. Tell me ideas if you have any. I'll see if I can use them in later chapters. Already got prologue through 7 planned out. Just need to type it up and put it on here for you guys to enjoy. Well sayonara until the next update *drags my little weasel to the computer to work on the others* OH almost forget, please vote on my poll because i need help decided on a new story for fictionpress.


	3. Chapter 2 French Maid Ooo Lala

Chapter 2 French Maid Ooo Lala~

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters but the girl Kisame sees. The rest belong to Kishimoto-sensei. Now enjoy!

To clear things up, due to one review, Itachi has his Sharingan activated due to his fading eyesight, just to get things clearer.

* * *

"Brat, get the fuck up now!"

Naruto's body shook at the startling voice that rang repeatedly in his mind as it slowly woke up. Looking around like a mad man with the blankets tangled around his lethargic body.

When his eyes were finally able to stay open, instead of close like they were just going back to sleep, he saw a very ticked off Hidan who had a glare focused on him as his silvery white eyebrow twitched with the exasperation of the boy already.

This can't possibly be good, Naruto thought as he got out of bed with a sweat drop on the back of his head. "I'm up . . . Hidan stop poking me with a stick!"

"It's Hidan-sama to you for now on you damn brat." Hidan growled as he used the stick he gripped in his hands to poke Naruto in the nose.

Naruto swat at the piece of wood, only to miss it entirely. With a glare, Naruto growled, "Fine Hidan-sama, I will. Now get out so I can change."

He walked out with his hand rising into the air, the birdie flying free. A smile played on his lips as it grew fun filled too sadistic at the thoughts that ran through his mind.

Naruto continued to focus his glare on the Jashin worshiper, his eyes trying to twitch to the signal the pain from the sleep at the corner of his eyes. He only ignored the sensation long enough for Hidan to walk out the door. Once the coast was clear, he started to dig at the yellowed colored sleep with a passion.

When he was done, he was wide awake, his eyes burning a little from accidently poking himself in the eye a couple of times. With a sigh, he turned on his heel to go to the closet for something to wear that day on his new job.

Once in front of the miniature room, he opened the door to see the contents. His mood dropped while his eyebrow twitched in frustration at his bad luck.

There was now a note attached to the French maid outfit when there wasn't one when he saw the outfit yesterday.

You'll be wearing this for today on your first day.

-Akatsuki (Konan)

He let a frustrated growl out as he saw the heart that dotted the I. The thing was, Konan was written in a different handwriting, telling him someone added it afterwards. With a sigh, he ripped the taped note off the outfit and tossed it to the floor. I'll clean it up later, he thought as he let his shoulders slump.

Then the thought of only Konan doing it wasn't the only thing that filled his mind. It either was the whole entire Akatsuki was gay or needed a sex check.

Do I have to wear it, was the only sane thought that ran through his mind as he eyed the outfit up.

"You gotta wear it or else hm!" Deidara yelled, trying his best to sound like he was in the distance when he was actually close to the door. A yelp also escaped him a second later with a crash.

Mind readers, they must rape minds, that was the chilling thought that ran through Naruto's mind as he grabbed a hold of the outfit from the rack.

Slipping out of the clothes he wore the day before, he felt a shiver run through his skin as goose bumps covered it. This caused him to hurry up and get the outfit on, along with the hat.

A sigh that was full of irritation came from Naruto as he eyed the pure black dress with a clean white apron that had a grey lace underneath it all. The hat was a mixture of black and grey.

Another sigh came from Naruto's parted lips, hearing a snicker come from behind the door, like they were watching him. With a twitching eyebrow, he looked at the door then at his messy blond hair that had been pushed down into his face thanks to the hat.

With a straight leg march, like he was in the army, he went to the door and opened it. He really hated the outfit and the way he had to wear it like a drag queen. He made his way to the living room, hearing a snicker come from everyone that was present.

Deidara's snicker on the other hand sounded like a cough or a gasp from the way he was, or trouble he was in.

Naruto looked at him, holding back a laugh that was centered on the other blond.

Deidara was pinned to the wall, the Third Kazekage holding him by the neck with his iron sand as Sasori glared at him with all his might.

"What happened? Or do I really want to know?" Naruto asked with a hand on his puffed lace hip.

"He stole my sausage that's what Jun." Sasori growled as he glared at his partner with the intensity that could easily kill someone if it could.

Naruto nodded, his thoughts correct. He now knew the whole Akatsuki was gay from what the fish wore, Kisame Hoshigaki. That shark man wore a skin tight black shirt with a fishnet collar that reached a little pass his chest. Tight leather jeans were shaping to his leg muscles, which let Naruto see everything when he moved around.

"And no one is allowed to take my sausage." Sasori hissed at Deidara as Naruto took it wrong in a very, very dirty way. Then a sweat drop fell on Naruto's head as he saw Sasori throw Deidara through the door.

He sighed, turning on his heel Deidara's pained screams as he left for the kitchen to start breakfast.

"Before I forget Jun, this is for you. It's everything you'll be doing since you're a maid and all." Kisame said as he handed a list to Naruto, a snicker escaping at the end.

Naruto let a human growl out as he felt the piece of paper fall onto his head. The one thing that pissed him off the most were people messing with his hair, trying to brush it out, or whatever, it was just one of his pet peeves.

"Just one thing of advice, don't get yourself killed." He jumped, surprised and scared at the sudden cool, calm voice that was suddenly behind him. Turning around like a maniac to see what the hell scared him like a cat, he saw Itachi standing there with only his black silk boxers on.

Why – why do people scare me today, he thought as he looked down at the list to see what it was going to be like that day.

Make breakfast. It was something he dreaded, he didn't know how to cook. Period. He could only force himself to walk to the kitchen door and push it open. He was dreading the day already with just some that was simple for others.

His eyes about bugged out of his head at the sight of the mile high stack of dirt dishes in the sink. More dishes covered the counter that was alongside the sink, telling Naruto he had more work then what should be done. All day, this is going to take all bloody day to clean from how dried on the food is, Naruto screamed in his mind until a fox-like smile came onto his face.

Clones, his favorite, or second favorite jutsu out of the jutsu he knows.

He summoned ten clones, which he thought was enough, and assigned them duties to get the job done faster. This was one of the things he was hired for. Dishes, vacuuming, dusting, breakfast, water plants, clean fish tanks, scrub floors, make beds, get groceries, and finally for the real self, do the laundry. With those commands, they splitted off and went to get the work done.

Naruto, the real him, walked to the laundry room, only to feel a shiver go through his spine, like something bad was going to happen.

Opening the door, he let a blood chilling scream out as he saw clothes that were just packed into the room come tumbling down at him. He thought it was the death of him, death by clothes, but a pair of arms that were rightly muscled pulled him away.

"Are you okay?" The soothing voice reached his ears, making him look over his shoulder, seeing Itachi's face close to his, his breath caressing Naruto's face.

His breath got stuck in his throat, seeing the young Uchiha's face close to his, who also rescued him from a premature death that would have been caused by clothes. "I'm . . . I'm fine."

Surprise, something that was rare for the Uchiha man flew through his nerves at hearing the stuttering.

It was something you would hear out of Hinata, if she was there. But why am I stuttering to a man that tried to kidnap me a couple years ago, he asked himself as his face started to glow bright red, feeling how close he was to Itachi. He also noticed that he wasn't dressed, still in the black silk boxers, thanks to his hand touching the end of them. With thoughts coursing through his mind, he shut his eyes, holding his breath, waiting for the moment to pass.

"Are you positive?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Naruto barked, pulled away, only to be pinned to the wall.

"Tell you something – I'm not. Maybe it's because of that outfit you got on right now." Itachi huskily whispered, forcing Naruto's eyes to open.

The only thing he caught was the lust and desire that were deeply rooted into the bicolor eyes that could, if he wanted to, put him in a coma.

Without any warning, the Uchiha grabbed a hold of both of Naruto's small wrists, holding them above his head. "You are very, very dirty. Your clones at least, I just wanted to see if you were too."

His breath ended in a gasp with a lick from Itachi's tongue as it graced across his cheek. A moan tried desperately to boil out of Naruto's mouth, only to be pushed down. "Please Itachi-sama stop it."

A smile that was pure of emotion and for once, happiness came across Itachi's lips. "Okay then."

His hands let go of Naruto's wrists and walked away from the blond that was disguised with a new name.

* * *

Its longer then the rest! Whoot! Well as I said before, comment/review if you want. I'll accept ideas and see if I can you them in chapter 8 to the end. Now it might take a while to post chapter three since I'm gonna try to get my permit and a job. I know i can't post anything on the 3rd of July due to a family party for the fourth. Well sayonara until next time my friends!


	4. Chapter 3 Crazy Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. The only ones I own is the girl that Kisame sees. Enjoy!

Chapter 3 Crazy Feelings!

By ten at night – the laundry – the entire thing was done, to Naruto's relief. Which was after two more threats of another collapse clothes, these ones were clean though. If they did fall, Itachi wasn't around to save him.

With him only struggling, he didn't notice his clones done, even dinner cooked and on the table. So he had to summon more to help with delivering clean clothes to each room. Every room was done, except Hidan's because all of them were a little chicken of the Jashin worshiper. So he cancelled the jutsu, leaving him alone.

Walking to the room that was unknown to him, he tried to peek pass the stack of clothes that was in front of his sight. He found it, only to push the door open with his foot.

Looking beside the stack, he saw fresh blood on the walls and moral of the symbol for Jashin. Dark crimson blood that was dried covered the walls as he looked around for a place that wasn't bloody for the clothes.

"What the hell do you want you fucking gender-confused brat?" Hidan's voice filled the air as Naruto jumped, only seeing the purple eyes shining through the darkness.

"Just clean clothes Hidan-sama." He said, his teeth clattering from the fear of death from the monk. Avoiding eye contact with the sadistic man, he set the clothes down on the bed, only to feel a hand calloused push him.

"Something appeals to me. Its . . . your blood . . . it smells delicious." A sadistic came onto the monk's lips as Naruto's eyes widened. "Now the only question is, where the fuck to pull some from?"

"Hidan its best for you to let him go." A voice called out, a warning in advance.

Both heads turned to see Kisame standing in the doorway with narrowed eyes.

"Both you and I know that Leader-sama won't be happy if you do that to the help." Kisame threatened as he glared at the younger man.

"Fuck him, fuck everyone." Hidan hissed as he rose from Naruto, eyes glaring at the blue-skinned man. "The only reason he's around is to keep brats like Tobi in check, that's it to me."

While the two argued like a married couple, Naruto took the time, escaping behind Kisame as they got into a glaring contest. With a shake of his head, he could only listen to the bickering from the two through the walls as it got louder.

He stopped in his place, a thought that was crazy running through his mind. The man that wanted to cut his legs off saved him but why?

Why did I blush in front of Itachi anyway, Naruto asked himself as he continued on his way to his bedroom.

When he got there, he could only sit there on his bed, trying to get things straight. Something he wasn't good at, at the first place.

Why is this happening, all of it, he thought, asking himself as the thoughts continued to rant through his mind.

Sighing, he felt feathers suddenly land on his body, forcing him to look around for the source. He found sitting on his knee, its red eye looking at him. It was just a crow.

What the fuck? Why is there a crow in my room, especially when there's no window, he ranted in his mind. Like he could answer his own questions when he could barely do a lot of things without getting in trouble.

Shaking his head, eyes holding confusion as he still noticed the crow's presence. "What do you want anyway birdie?"

It let a caw out, flapping its wings until it was floating in the air, looking at him.

Pushing off the bed, he stood there, only to follow the bird to the door as it pecked at the wooden object that stood in its way. With his hand gripping the knob, he pulled it open only to see the opaque bird disappear from his sight until he left the room he was given.

Following the bird was easy until he realized he was outside the house and the darkness of the night surrounded him, ready to swallow him whole.

His eyes came onto the full moon that sat in the sky, giving a bright glow to the night, trying to light the night which failed. It was trying to protect animals and people from danger but it won't help. Stars sparkled in the sky like diamonds sitting in the sunlight. Everywhere he looked, shadows were around him, ready to take his heart.

The only thing that made the crow not dissipate into the night were its crimson eyes that shined in the darkness.

"Where the hell are you taking me bird?" Naruto whispered as he felt a young tree limb hit the back of his head.

The bird stopped finally after the roar of a waterfall entered his ears from the distance, if not closer. Water sparkling in the moonlight was the only thing Naruto could make out besides the crow landing on a silhouette of someone that was dangling in the water. A caw escaped the crow, causing the figure to move until the bicolor eyes that the Uchiha had.

"Why did that crow lead me out here?" Naruto asked, with confusion laced in his face, as he glared at the crow as it peered at him with the crimson eyes.

"I need to tell you something in private. That's all, and my pet helped me out." Itachi explained as he got up from his sitting position, dragging his feet out from the water. He stood in the moon's gaze, letting it turn his hair silvery as he let his eyes take in Naruto's confused look.

"Tell me something?" Naruto asked in a hushed voice, trying to figure it out himself.

They were alone, something that told them the other members were asleep for the night. The only things that were moving were the creatures of the night.

Itachi blinked as he lowered his gaze a bit only to look back at Naruto's face. A breath escaped his invisible parted lips. "Something that may come as a shock."

Confusion suddenly came into the sapphire eyes as silence took the area over again. His eyes stayed on the eldest Uchiha as he ambled his way to the blond, surprising him a bit.

When the eldest Uchiha came to the blond, he pushed him down with one swift move of his hand. Hearing the thud that was a bit pleasing to him, he saw the blond looking at him like he couldn't believe what just happened. The young shinobi tried to get up, only to be pushed down until he was laying as Itachi sat on him, legs on each side of the blond.

Placing his hands on each side of Naruto's head, his face close to his.

Naruto saw something unfamiliar burning in the man's eyes, something he couldn't recognize. Without any warning, the burning in the Uchiha's eyes came to sense when a kiss was placed on Naruto's lips. Without any warning also, a blush consumed his face like he was a school girl.

"Anata ga suki." (It means I love you, only in Japanese)

* * *

Its shorter then chapter 2 but I couldn't help it when I finished the chapter. When I posted this I was watched Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood listening to my cousin snoring in the process. It was the night of part one of the party we had. Won a game of volleyball - even if our court is going downhill. Then I had to watch my cousin's daughter who wore me out. I'm about ready to fall asleep when i did this.

Also, I've been forgetting to say this, Hisho was made for Miyuki-Ice-Fox, she asked for it so I made it for her. She adores this pairing and others. So all the chapters, including prologue will belong to her soon - once its done. Well sis, I hope you enjoy every bit of this fanfic with ItaNaru in it because it was a lot of work to put the comedy in. At least I think its comedy.

Sayanara until the next update my readers!


	5. Chapter 4 Realize

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I wish I did. Then there would be a lot of yaoi going on in it. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei. Also i only own the girl Kisame sees later on. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4 Realize!

Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves was a place usually bustling with people and one familiar blond that use to pull pranks for attention. It isn't Temari or Ino – it was Naruto. Who was missing and Hinata didn't have anyone to faint over when he got too close and she could take in his scent.

Everyone was wondering where the prankster was, only to have Tsunade send out Kiba, Akamaru, Sai and Tenten. Kiba and Akamaru were in the front of the pack, trying to sort out the scents that were coming into their noses. They were half way to the border of the Land of Fire.

"Where the hell are you Naruto?" Kiba asked as he looked around.

"We don't know Kiba. That's why we're looking for him." Sai replied in his emotionless voice as his emotionless opaque eyes looked at the brunette boy.

A growl came bellowing out of the dog that use to be a pup so long ago it seemed like.

"Lady Tsunade definitely won't like this." Kiba muttered as they turned their tails and headed back to their home.

* * *

I know it was a short chapter but I thought it was a little time for a break from Naruto and his wonderful adventures with the Akatsuki (being sarcastic here). Well I hope you all enjoyed a wonderful July 4th, i think I did. Besides an argument with my uncle about what I post on Myspace and babysitting my cousin's one year old daughter. Review/comment if you want and tell me any ideas you have, I might use them if they fit into the ideas for the chapter 8 to the end. I enjoyed it. Well sayanara until the next update readers! *Waves and drags my muse to the computer to work*


	6. Chapter 5 Fetish

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I wish I did then there would be yaoi out the butt and other things. Enjoy!

A/N: Thanks Saya420 for the idea! I'll be using it for a later chapter probably nine and through.

* * *

Chapter 5 Fetish

His gaze could only stay on the person that seemed to be a bitch when it came to capture him but he wasn't. The only thing he could see at the moment was the hunger that was unfamiliar to him.

The line was cheesy though, Naruto thought as heat started to pool into his face. His face twitched as thoughts of the relationship he had already with Hinata popped into his mind. He knew he couldn't cheat on the girl; she would get heartbroken and depressed. "Get off Itachi."

"Not until I know if you feel the same way as I do." He replied as he felt a little heat come onto his cheeks, something that was rare for the Uchiha to do. "You don't really understand the torment it is for being alone with no one by your side."

"You have fish face for one to keep you company. And two, I do know what it's like. You just don't know what it's like." Naruto growled as he thought of the walking fish that saved his life from the monk.

"I heard that Blonde! That's the last time I save you!" Kisame shouted from where he laid, trying his best to sleep until he heard that comment.

"How about you shut the fuck up fish?" Hidan yelled, which told Naruto they might have wakened the man up.

The same thought, only different way of thinking it was going through both of their minds.

Naruto lowered his gaze until they drifted down to the necklace the Uchiha wore, his thoughts getting to him. "Fine, I'll tell you right now. I don't have feelings for you! Not the same as your feeling! Those feelings are for Hinata and her alone!" Naruto yelled as he looked at the eldest of the Uchiha brothers.

Itachi could only keep his gaze on his blond crush as his eyes – without command – at the words that he yelled. He started and only continuous shook his head as he crawled away. "I-I under . . . understand. If-if you need me for help in anything, I'll be there."

Naruto watched the man leave as he laid there, clueless at his reaction. How is this happening and why is it happening to me, Naruto asked himself. It was just going so fast.

He couldn't keep up with the sudden changes. He was missing Hinata and wanted her by his side but couldn't get to her without quitting his job.

"Itachi-kun." He whispered as he got up and left the area.

Walking through the halls, silence enveloped him as his eyes saw enough thanks to the dim light. Sleep was draining his system more as he tried to keep his body moving just long enough to crawl into bed.

Once in his room, he collapsed on his bed, drowsily pulling the blankets on him. He laid on his back, eyes staring into the ebony night that was around him, not able to fall asleep now. His thoughts of Hinata and Itachi were tormenting him to no end. "Why Itachi? Why choose me?"

Silence retorted him, making him more lonely then when he was before. His thoughts were driving him to the point he was ready to start pulling out his hair.

Why am I thinking of a man that caused my friend – my brother – to go away and try to kill me, he thought as he looked more into the inky room. He blinked, slowly, only to keep his eyes closed when the lids touched. He felt a small shiver run through his anatomy as his body drifted off to slumber.

Stupid cold chills, maybe I was to tough on him, he thought as his thoughts soon calmed then ended.

"I hate this." He muttered as he let the silence consume his words as he finally fell asleep along with his body.

"Wake up! Tobi's hungry!" Naruto's ear blared from the loud voice that was right next to him. "Jun get up, Tobi's hungry! Tobi's tummy is making growling noises like Deidara senpai does when he gets mad at me!"

"I'm up Tobi-sama! Now out of my room!" Naruto screamed in complete annoyance at the childlike Akatsuki member.

Tears poured out of the only eye hole as he looked at the blond.

A blond eyebrow started to twitch as he pushed the member out, needing some privacy to change and apply the cover up.

"Deidara senpai, Jun's being mean to Tobi!" Tobi yelled with a little cry after it.

Without a second to delay, a sweat drop came and stayed on the back of Naruto's head as he heard Deidara's stomps coming toward his way.

"Jun be nice to him. Wear the damn outfit hm." Deidara barked as he glared down at the smaller, slightly shorter blond.

"Shut the fuck up you pussy in disguise!" Hidan screamed from the living room.

"How about you, you son of a bitch that rather fuck his god then a human being?" Deidara countered with a smirk on his face.

"No one insults Jashin-sama like that you fucking dick face!" Hidan yelled with his head hanging in the doorway.

"Well I just fucking did hm. Now go into your room and fuck him or her." Deidara hissed as he glared at the monk's purplish eyes.

"Go fuck that sex toy you got cocksucker." Hidan growled, disappearing into the living room only to hear him and Kakuzu get into an argument over fighting with the other members.

Deidara walked away with a smug smile on his face as Tobi was shaking from the words, ears covered with his gloved hands.

"Fine I will." Naruto gave in and grabbed the outfit that was hanging on one of Tobi's fingers. Shutting the door, his eyebrow could only twitch more as he saw what it was.

A sailor style school girl outfit with the usual blue skirt, and red scarf.

"Why me?" he muttered as he glared at it.

Without a second to spare, he changed out of the outfit he wore yesterday and got into the outfit that Tobi chose. In the outfit, the air was going up into the skirt, causing him to be uncomfortable – even with his boxers on. Grabbing the container for cover up, he unscrewed the lid, grabbing a brush.

He put it on, glaring at the wall the whole time.

Walking to the door and out, he fell to the ground, letting the world see his dark-green boxers thanks to the list that attacked him.

Kakuzu was the one that threw it at him, while he counted the money he guarded from everyone else.

He looked at the list, seeing it was shorter then before which told him the rest of the time would be free for whatever he wanted to do. The only things he had to do today were breakfast, lunch, dinner, dishes, and make beds.

I'll do it myself, he thought as he walked to the kitchen, sticking the piece of paper in the breast pocket.

Opening the door and letting it hit him on the ass, he saw Itachi leaning over the sink, filling the coffee pot with water. "Ohayo gozaimasu Itachi-san."

He looked over, hearing the familiar voice that was charming to him. "Morning . . . Jun." He replied as he turned the coffee on, then started his way to the door that was behind Naruto.

Naruto blocked the way, looking at the taller and older man. "About last night, sorry. I-I have a girlfriend back home that I'm wanting to see." Naruto spoke, only to be pushed to the counter that was beside him.

"If I could – I'm dreaming but I don't care – I would change your thinking on relationships." Itachi muttered right into Naruto's ear.

A blush rose on his cheeks as he felt Itachi's hand playing with a lock of unruly hair.

"Your hair, its amazing in my eyes. I need to see more." Itachi purred in Naruto's ear, causing the blush to darken as he bit his lip, trying to hold back a moan that was caused by Itachi's teeth nibbling on his neck.

"Itachi stop it. Just stop."

"Why should I? You're the only object of my affection, nothing else." He replied to Naruto's pleas as he kissed Naruto's neck. Slowly his lips rose to his jaw line as a gasp escaped the boy's lips – Itachi's hand reaching under the white shirt. "And I want to claim you in every room in this house, anywhere actually."

A moan escaped Naruto accidently as he got lost to the lips of the Uchiha, not noticing the fingers that were digging into the waist line of the blue skirt. "Itachi-sama~" Naruto moaned, trying to hold back the stiffness in his lower half.

He flipped Naruto, who wasn't expecting it, until he had the boy's back to him. His fingers still were digging under the waistband as his lips claimed the boy's neck, lightly nipping. "What's with the blush Jun? Are you enjoying this?"

"Your . . . your tormenting me!" Naruto squeaked as the blush darkened as he was pushed against the counter harder with a presence of Itachi on the other side. A whimper could only escape him as he closed his eyes, praying this wasn't going to happen.

"Maybe, just maybe I should make you mine. You're untouched or you wouldn't be acting like this." Itachi believed as his lips fluttered past Naruto's ear only to lick and nibble it. "I like the fact that you're untouched. It means more fun to torment you with."

Naruto could only stand so much of the torment before he would explode from it all. And that limit was coming fast for the blond.

I was going to make Hinata mine but this, he thought as some nibbles got harder then the rest. He could feel Itachi protruding from his boxers, telling him Itachi wasn't fooling around. He felt another moan boil up in his throat as Itachi's other hand started to unbutton the waistline so he could only stick his entire hand down the skirt so he could play around with the boy.

"Oh . . . oh kay!" The almost sexual interlude ended with the gasp and scream from Deidara.

Both turned their gaze from what they were focused onto the blond artist, who shows his appreciation for art in a weird way, as they saw his mouth hang open at the two.

Without any warning at all, the blush darkened on Naruto's face as he fumbled around with the buttons. He could only let a glare as he saw Itachi walking away from him as if everything was fine.

"I'll kill you if you tell anyone of this, you heard me Deidara." Itachi muttered into Deidara's ear as he passed the younger male.

The blond blinked with his only visible eye as the threat sunk in.

A shiver went through Naruto's spine as he went on his way to make the breakfast that was stalled due to the almost sexual experience. He took a light breath, feeling Deidara's stare as he focused it on him and the door.

Digging around in the bottom drawer of the fridge, he pulled out bacon and sausage – only to have it eaten by Zetsu, the plant-like Akatsuki spy with two personalities – literally, he was two completely different people.

"Give me my hand and the food back spiky aloe!" Naruto tugged with a foot pushing on the venus flytrap.

He spit it out all right – half a tongue hanging out in disgust. "Nasty taste." He muttered before disappearing as Naruto glared with all his might.

He started the frying pan, sticking the intact food on it. While that was frying – with occasional glances – he left that to start the dishes soaking in soapy water from last night's dinner.

Another one of his pet peeves rose its ugly head, this one was doing something once and having to do it again later on.

Minutes passed, dishes done and drying in the strainer. He watched the last of the meat fry with the aroma filling the room, causing his own stomach to twist and growl out in hunger. His mouth was watering behind his closed lips as he looked at the plate that had paper towels on it – soaking up the grease.

Soon that was done, only to have the pancakes start which was more tempting to the blond shinobi in disguise. With five pancakes done, he just started what any person would do, put them on plates and serve them.

They went by quick with the Akatsuki men which had appetites that only a 10 carts drawn by mules could feed, if not more.

Dishes were sitting in the sink again, only person that didn't have a plate was Zetsu due to the fact he only ate raw meat. If he saw a dish sitting at the table, that person would probably get lectured by the blond shinobi that was undercover – in a way.

Turning to look, the water was still warm with bubbles floating on the surface as some plates protruded from the foamy water.

"Jun what the hell happened this morning hm?" Deidara's voice filled his ears – making me jump a little to see the slightly older blond staring at him in the doorway.

Looking at the artist, he saw an eyebrow arched up in curiosity which wasn't a good sign in Naruto's eyes. "It was nothing."

"That was something Jun! You were gonna get ass raped if I didn't come in at the time I did hm!" Deidara yelled, moving his hand to the side as it floated in the air, trying his best to get his point across to the younger blond.

"So? I don't really care at the moment. My village probably thinks I'm dead anyway. So why should I care about what happens? If you ask any more questions, I just won't answer them." Naruto growled as his eyes narrowed until they were slits.

Just like he didn't notice the other blond, he went to work on the dishes – digging around for the sponge in the soapy, warm water. Pulling out a fork which still had syrup on it. He kept his gaze on the water, doing his best to ignore the terrorist's presence until he heard the door open then close. With that, silence filled the kitchen as he stared down at the folk.

Biting his lip, his thoughts went back to the morning incident that had him so desperate for someone to come in and interrupt it.

"Fine then, be that way." Deidara's voice was distant, telling him he was moving away – probably to his room or outside to clear his mind.

Less then half an hour passed when Naruto got the dishes done. Now he had to go make the beds of his employers. Closest one is Kakuzu's so might as well hit it first, he thought, drying his hands off on one of the towels that was in the room. He strolled to the door that was a cheap, paper door which had a couple holes in it from what looks to be like a stick – Hidan's stick (You can take that however you want people).

Opening it to the point there was a crack, he peeked in, scared of what he might find – or scare the living shit out of him. He blinked, even turning the light on. Everything was encased in black, which kinda made Naruto think Kakuzu had no fashion or taste whatsoever. He saw the sheets push up which told Naruto he was a tidy man – even if he was supposed to be dead by his age.

Walking in, he looked around, goose bumps coming onto his skin as he waited for something to come out and scare him. Nothing did as he put the sheets back over the pillows.

Now Tobi's, he thought with a grimace. He walked down the hall a bit only to open the door that was half colored in happy, childlike colors and crimson. Opening the bipolar door, he felt a sweat drop fall off his head at the sight that was before him.

The room was also in two different colors: baby blue for one side and a deep crimson on the other. The sheets and blanket were like the walls, but tossed around on the bed so much that they were mostly on the floor. Pillows were scattered on the bed. The entire room was stuff animals galore as he saw most of them were psycho teddies.

Naruto started his way to the bed, only to land right on his face like a baka that didn't know how to walk. Glancing around the room, he saw what tripped him. A wooden dog with a leash was in the middle of the floor, right where he was stepping.

A growl bellowed out of Naruto's throat as he got up and continued his way to the bed. Grabbing the sheets, he flipped it into the air, letting it glide down onto the bed. Grabbing the comforter, he let it settle on the bed, letting it lay against the pillows. "There all done."

"Not." He muttered under his breath as he saw toys – along with the wooden dog – scattered on the floor. It was an accident waiting to happen. He started to gather them up, tossing them into one of the many toy chests that was along the walls. Walking over, he grabbed more toys until they were ready to overflow from his arms, dumping them in the chests. Shutting the lid, he looked around, seeing the trash can overflow from candy wrappers.

He needs to go to rehab . . . for candy addiction, Naruto thought with a sweat drop on his forehead, frowning at the wrappers that were on the floor. The next time I see that masked boy, man. . . . whatever he is, he's gonna get an earful he thought as he tried his best not to stomp to the door with the trash in hand.

With a detour to the bigger garbage can that was in the kitchen, he made his way to Konan's room.

Standing outside the door, he felt a light blush come onto his face at the thought of going into a woman's room. He didn't know what he might see in there. His worst fear was walking in and seeing a vibrator or something along those lines lying in the wide open for everyone to see.

Opening the door and peeking inside, he only saw paper everywhere along with origami. Light lavender colored the walls with her bed coverings being a royal blue. Her dresser had a mirror on top, all made out of oak or cherry. Next to it was a body mirror that had a design carved into the wood surrounding the glass.

Looking over to the bed that had to be a full or queen, he saw the sheets and comforter perfect. With a small smile on his pale pink lips, he closed the door behind him – making his way to the rest of the rooms which were on the other side of the house. First off from the living room was Zetsu's.

Cracking the door open with a scared feeling filling his body, he was afraid of the sight he'll see when he opened the door fully. Chills ran down his spine at the sight of bones of miscellaneous animals – if not humans. He took small steps into the room that was full of death, which were fit for a mouse or a small child.

He froze, his eyes staying ahead of him as he felt goo surround his foot which caused a bit of concern for him. "That best be dog crap or I'm quitting." He muttered, wiping his foot across the floor.

He looked at the bed Zetsu used weirdly, only to shake his head a second later. There wasn't a bed – only a big pot with dirt. Looking around, he thought it was a joke along with other things that he saw so far. Shifting the dirt until it covered the hole he blinked. What the hell is wrong with these people, he thought as he flattened the top. Walking away from it, he slapped his hands together – getting the stubborn dirt off and heading off to Kisame's room.

He walked in, flipping the lights on, only to freeze with his foot in the air. Is it just me or am I just going to become a statue for the rest of my life if this keeps up, he asked himself with a scared look in his eyes. His gaze was met with fish of various kinds, most of them being baby sharks and piranhas.

What the heck did I get myself into with these people, he thought as he walked to the water bed that was in a corner with the lights from the fish tanks giving a bit of a watery glow to the room. Grabbing and tossing the ocean bluish green sheets, he felt glares on his back. With a sigh, he turned around and left.

He walked straight into Pein's room which was just white – something fit for a psycho or a hospital in his eyes. Without any concern of anyone listening, he grabbed the sheets and put them on the pillows, made. "How in the world – my world especially – can someone stand white for their room?"

Looking at the room, everything else was in order, letting him nod a silent thank you to him and Konan. "Now one more."

The smile he had on his face diminished quickly, knowing whose room was last – Hidan's. He walked to the door, taking a deep breath at the appending doom that awaited him behind the paper door that had fresh blood on it. Chewing his lip, he opened the door only to see something he didn't quite want to see.

Hidan sat on the bed, ticked off like always – like before but different this time – his pants were unbuttoned and unzipped, showing himself erected through the thin cloth of his boxers.

What the hell is wrong with this man, he asked himself as he stared at the turned on Jashin worshiper. Maybe he gets turned on after a ritual, hell I don't know.

"What the fuck are you looking at brat?" Hidan hissed as he rose from the crimson sheets that covered his full bed.

Naruto's eyes looked at the Jashin moral that was above the bed and carved into the headboard. "I'm trying too . . . going to . . . make your bed but you're in the way." Naruto stuttered at the religious man that was powerful then him.

The silver haired man continued his way to the unruly haired blond that was shorter and weaker than him. "Do I look like I give a shit? But better news is – not for you in this case though."

Naruto blinked, only to feel his back ache in pain from the fast touch of the male that sent him being thrown to the floor with shuriken holding down the cloth. He was stunned, something that had him trying to figure out what happened. His thoughts were still thinking he was standing upright while his body was as good as laying on the floor. What the hell just happened, he asked himself, trying his best to get up with no prevail.

"Get the hell away from me." He tried his best to conjure up the nerve to let a scream out that was best fit for bloody murder – only to have it come out in his normal tone. He knew if he didn't let that bloody murder scream or yell out, his innocence was as good as taken by the blood thirsty worshiper that kills just for his addiction of blood. A whimper was the only sound that could escape Naruto's throat as Hidan reached into his back pouch.

He pulled out a kunai that was sharp as if it was just sharpened. "I'm not gonna let you go anywhere you fucking brat." The familiar sadistic smile came onto Hidan's lips as he spoke the words that seemed to seal Naruto's fate. Sliding the sharp edge of the blade against Naruto's cheek, he saw blood start to pour from the wound as the boy winced in pain.

Feeling the warm cooper smelling liquid fall down his cheek, Naruto could only look up to Hidan reach down with one of his bloodstained fingers untie the knot to the red scarf that hung around his neck.

Slowly – wanting to savor the taste and moment – he unbuttoned the pure white shirt that encased Naruto's chest, the chest he wanted at that moment. Flipping it open, Hidan's eyes took in the sight of Naruto's bare chest while the kyuubi struggled with the shuriken.

He couldn't get out from under the restrain of the four-sided blades as his eyes looked at the door – praying for some kind of miracle. Where the hell is everyone, he asked himself as he felt one of the blood stained fingers take some of the blood and swiped it off his cheek. He froze, eyes turned back to the man's face, seeing him put the finger into his lips. A shutter went through his nervous system as he watched the man do that.

"Wonderful . . . just fucking wonderful." Hidan muttered to himself but Naruto overheard.

Another shiver ran through the boy's body as he felt Hidan drop to his knees with Naruto below him, almost feeling the silver haired man's erection.

The blood consuming lips turned a more sadistic look as he lowered his face to the boy's neck.

Gotta think fast, gotta think fast or I'm screwed as a rabbit on Easter. Think Naruto, think, he thought of words to encourage himself to scream for someone to save him from the Jashinst. He let a grunt out, feeling the man grab a hold of him by the neck, forcing him to sit up the best he could. This is it – I have to do this or else. If I have no voice, I'm as good as fuck, he thought as he closed his eyes shut.

"You can't be giving up so easily – especially after all of this Naruto." A growl filled his mind from the Nine-tails that was sealed within 14 years ago. "No one is allowed to give up when I'm in their body."

A whimper could only come out of Naruto as Hidan's lips were closer to his neck. Then the words finally sunk in from the demonic fox as he remembered that Itachi would come if he called. Taking a deep breath – almost like he was preparing for the worst in Hidan's eyes which also caused him to stop. He glared up at the purple eyed man, like he had a vengeance against him.

"Don't even glare at me bitch." Hidan muttered as he slapped Naruto's cheek.

Stinging coursed through his cheek, as he shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to be there anymore. He just wanted to be release from the monk that was gonna rape him. Taking another deep breath – to Hidan he was anticipating what was going to happen – he let out a yell fit for bloody murder. "ITACHI!"

The purple eyes worshiper stared at him, only to let the stare turn into a sharp glare. "Looks like it didn't work bastard."

Naruto glanced into the older man's eyes, seeing a strong gleam of passion and lust to please himself and his god. Also the passion for the blood that rushed through Naruto's veins. Clamping his eyes shut with his eye lids, he felt nothing on his neck like he did before. Peeking out of one eye, he saw the silver haired man pinned to the wall that was behind him.

His eyes stayed focused on the school girl-dressed boy, only to glare with the intensity of a thousand suns for his bad luck.

With his own eyes focused on Hidan, he felt the shuriken being pulled out of the cloth that covered his body.

"I did tell you I would come protect you when you needed it." The familiar, soothing voice filled his ears, forcing the blond teen to look at the man that saved him. It was also to cure his curiosity – something he inherited from the fox that was sealed within his anatomy. He saw the blackened bangs shape the face with the creases falling onto the pale cheeks. The Sharingan was harmless – only to see thanks to the lost of sight the man was experiencing – looking softly at him. With a hand that had purple nail polish covering the nails, he threw a shuriken – the last one – over his shoulder.

With them off, Naruto couldn't help but hug the man that was one of the last Uchiha alive. He was grateful that he saved him from the almost rape that could have happened if he didn't show up when he called. Burying his nose into the crook of his neck, the hairline starting right where he placed his nose, he took in the scent of lavender and roses from the ebony hair. It smells . . . wonderful, he thought as he buried his face more.

With the boy in his arms, he tried his best not to let a smile overcome his lips that were usually emotionless. He was enjoying the feel of Naruto on him, hugging him in gratitude for the rescue. Ignoring the sensation he had, he looked over at his clone that had Hidan pinned to the wall with his arm on the man's neck. Glaring at the older man, he then turned his gaze to his crush, letting his gaze soften. He felt scared, angry at the man that tried to harm his love – also for making him cry with the boy jumping at the stinging the tear brought on when it graced the cut.

He didn't care if the Jashinist saw, he just wanted to comfort the boy – kissing his cut cheek with a tenderness he would have shown Sasuke if he got a cut on that cheek also. Holding the boy closer, he felt a shiver run through him, telling him he was in shock at the act. "Naruto, go to the living room and sit there. I'll be there in a couple minutes. I have to have a talk with Hidan."

Naruto looked straight into the bicolor eyes, fear showing bright into his. Slowly he let a nod with a shaky breath coming out from his suddenly parted lips. He let go of the man's neck slowly, scared, running out of the room once the contact was cut. He ran through the halls, burying himself in the pillows that was on the maroon colored couch, causing some eyebrows to raise at this.

"Now that he's gone, I need to talk to you Hidan about what you done to him." Itachi hissed, the familiar coldness inching into his voice – the same coldness he had to use when he spoke to Sasuke when he saw him after he did the massacre, and four years later. His eyes became emotionless, against his will that wanted emotion to come out.

Getting up from his squatting stances, he strode over to the Hidden Hot Spring ninja, a slow walk that would seem menacing to some if they met him in an alley when he was this pissed off. Cancelling the jutu, the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke which disappeared within seconds. His real hand gripped the older man's neck tightly with the fierceness burning bright in the black and red eyes. He wanted to let Amaterasu out and scorch the man that tried to take the boy's innocence.

"You get this through your thick head – if you ever come near or touch him – and he tells me, I'll kill you in the most painful way that you will get sick of the pain that you so much love. When I'm done with you, no one will be able to recognize you. No one and I mean no one like you will touch my Jun." Itachi hissed in his ear as he whispered it into the man's ear, only to let his throat out of his grasp. Turning away, he left to find and comfort his fox.

* * *

Well if you can't tell, my mind was a little perverted when I typed up Hidan. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it at all. Well Comment/review/give ideas, whatever you like - if you want. It might be a while for chapter six to be posted due to the weather and animal problems. Also internet problems with the laptop. Well until then, sayanora!


	7. Chapter 6 Painful

Chapter 6 Painful

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, i wish i did though.

A/N: I know it later then you thought i was going to update. sorry. i had to sneak onto the internet just to post this. Stupid verizonwireless. Well other then that, enjoy!

* * *

"Jun can you come here for a second?" Konan's voice hit his ears as he looked up from the door with a hand towel he just folded resting in his hands.

"What now?" He asked in a whisper to himself with confusion racing through his anatomy. Looking at the door still, he heard her footsteps carrying herself away from the wooden door. Without any reason, he carried himself to the door – opening and closing it behind him – with the towel still in his hands.

He walked into the living room, freezing in his spot as he saw smile on everyone but Hidan's face, their eyes fixated on him. It was like he was a toy they wanted and couldn't get. Swallowing he looked back at them.

What are they smiling about? I don't like the smiles that's plastered on their face, he thought as he set the towel down on one of the end table that was next to a leather recliner.

Hidan wasn't the only one that was smiling, you couldn't tell if Tobi was or not thanks to his mask. Naruto's stare got focused on the wooden dog that he was playing with; the same one that tripped him.

Something's wrong. Something's terrible wrong, he thought as sweat formed on his forehead with a huge drop on the back of his head.

"Barkie and Tobi have really good news for Jun-kun!" Tobi yelled with excitement, only to be glared at by the other members. He slunk down to the floor, whimpering like a puppy as he stayed so close to the floor.

"What is he talking about?" Naruto asked, a finger pointing at the childlike member. Looking at the members, his eyes fell on the eldest Uchiha that he knew, only to let his gaze flicker away the man within a second of ogling.

"Pain will tell you Jun hm." Deidara snickered at the end, his only visible eye closing as he sat on the back of the couch.

"For the hard work you have given us Jun, tomorrow will be your day off." Pain spoke, voice coming out even as he looked at the Jinchuriki in disguise.

Surprise was laced in the boy's eyes as he looked at the members with disbelief at the news. "Thank you." Naruto bowed in respect to the members who were paying him every Friday. Standing up straight, a yawn escaped his lips as he stretched. He did deserve it after all he's done for them.

Itachi kept his gaze on his blond crush, knowing he did deserve it. He was the one that brought the idea to Pain. He knew the boy was getting exhausted from the continuous work. Lowering his gaze to his lap, he knew one thing that Naruto was missing at the moment. Konoha – he would be the same way if he was in the teenager's shoes. He did have a little ache for his old home every now and then. It just wasn't strong enough to overwhelm him and make him homesick.

He knew he didn't have anything to go back to. His brother was in Orochimaru's clutches and will never return to the Land of Fire and be a shinobi. He was a rogue like he was. He killed his mother and father in the massacre that happened six years ago.

Grabbing the towel, Naruto disappeared into the room that had the laundry. Without any warning, a blush consumed his face, bringing heat to his face. Blinking, he leaned against the dryer, trying his best to cope with the sudden flare of emotion.

How-how is this happening, he asked himself with his eyes shutting tightly at the thought. Am I really falling in love with Uchiha Itachi, he asked himself once more as he tried his best to get his mind off the subject by matching the socks.

Itachi had ebony socks with the crest of his clan on the tops. Kisame's were ocean blue while Kakuzu's had a bunch of holes in his. Cheap ass. Hidan's had blood stains that will never come out. Pain's had grey socks. Konan, being the only girl, she had girlie colors for them along with animals that were cute on them. Zetsu's were just green with Venus flytraps that were a darker green. Then last was Tobi who had animals period on his.

A sigh escaped his lips as he grabbed two stacks of clothes and made his way to the rooms to deliver clean clothes.

With that done, he had nothing to due until dinner time which told him he had to start planning what to fix.

Probably something that contained shrimp or crab for Kisame. Itachi would want rice balls with kelp holding it with miso soup to wash it all down. Deidara would want his favorite too – bakudan in oden (A kind of fishcake with a whole egg in a Japanese hot pot). Hidan would want ribs like always and Kakuzu wants liver and onions. Konan would want her flame-broiled fish. Zetsu would want his wonderful raw meat to replace his "chewy people" that he likes to dine on. Pain would want grilled fish while Tobi would want inarizushi (sushi).

With that out of the way, he started on it, slow cooking everything while the rest would have to wait. It was quiet, too quiet for Naruto's taste. He had done everything on the list: make the beds, water the plants, feed Kisame's fish, do the dishes, breakfast, and lunch.

By dusk, all the food was done and eaten with him eating some of the ramen that was in the cabinets. With his stomach satisfied, he started to unwind from the stress he had gathered while he was being a house keeper, a personal secretary.

Feeling a light breeze grace him, moving his hair to the side a bit, he smiled to himself as the darkness consumed his figure. Sitting in the grass – the same spot Itachi proclaimed his love for him – he couldn't help but sigh at the memory. He wanted to tell him the feelings he had now but he would only be rejected like he did to the older man. Letting his gaze drift and stay on the water that was misting the area around it, he stayed there, looking at it.

"Do you always come here or is it new?" A voice called out, telling him who it was by the voice but he didn't say anything. The voice was usually filled with the sadistic tone but tonight it was carefree and relaxed as it echoed from the water.

Naruto tore his gaze from the waterfall that was bringing him peace and helping him figure out his thoughts, he saw the familiar blue tinted skin of a shark. Kisame to be exact.

"It's a new thing." That one sentence escaped his lips, telling him people weren't exactly the way you portray them. He sat there motionlessly like a stone.

"Sure, whatever you say Jun." Kisame spoke, sarcasm coming out as he hoisted himself up from the water, letting the water that was remaining fall down his sculpted body. His usual gravity defying dark blue hair was leaning farther to the side due to the water that was in it.

Without any need, both sighed simultaneously as they bowed their heads in defeat.

"What's your problem Kisame-sama?" Naruto asked, looking up at the 6'4 shark-like Akatsuki member. He saw the man's gaze go to the ground that was next to him, like he was giving up on something.

"Women, they hate my guts period due to my looks." He let a little sigh out as a pout came on his face after he told his problem to the fourteen-year-old.

"Did you try everything to get the girl of your dreams?" He queried with a raised eyebrow – his answer being a nod. An idea popped into his mind causing his face to light up. "I know something that might help, it's actually a girl that I know."

"Who?" The thirty-year-old looked at him with a questioned look.

"I usually visit her for fish when I was helping out with missions so I came to know her. She loves marine animals and somewhere in her 20's. Her names either, Yoko, Yoshie, or Yukiko. She lives on the coast of the Land of Fire." Naruto described her a bit with those words, making him remember all together – especially when he was usually forgetting people out the ass.

Memories filled his mind of her – her long rusty red hair falling to the middle of her back while her crystal grey blue eyes danced with happiness even if she lost her parents at a young age.

Kisame kept the boy in his gaze, confused and scared a bit. He wasn't supposed to be scared but women were a new subject in his books. "You sure about it Jun? I mean, every girl I tried to date dumped me thanks to my looks."

"I'm sure about Kisame-sama. She loves marine animals, including sharks. Just give her a try, you may never know if you'll like her or not. I think you'll like her though." Naruto had the urge to yell it in his ear for the way he was putting himself down. He didn't, knowing how the man felt when it came to girls. He on the other hand had no parents to tell him the birds and the bees or anything about the changes he had. He didn't know what puberty was until Iruka told him over some ramen. He was the closest thing I had for a father, he thought as he looked up at the starry sky.

_What If _by Darin filled his mind, reminding him of the pain he faced when he was little. All the torment he had by the villagers he strives to protect now. He wanted to scream at them to stop – for his parents to help him out with the bruises and cuts he had received from the attacks he had. The only person that would do that was Iruka, but that was because his parents were killed by the fox spirit that was sealed within his newborn body.

"Fine, I will." Kisame spoke with a toothy grin, diving into the water, letting Naruto see his swimming trunks that had little sharks printed on them.

Water fell on him from the splash, as he watched the man disappear into the abyss that was around the murky, almost sable waterfall.

A sigh escaped Naruto's parted lips as he turned his attention back to the night sky that had billions of stars staring down at him, maybe his parents also. Then his thoughts turned from that to Hinata, wondering how she was coping with his disappearance. He would see soon enough anyway – tomorrow.

Finally after remaining where he was, he stood up, hearing his joints pop and crack from the movement that was long asked for by his body. Kisame still hadn't shown up again so he walked back to the house he cared about – only a little though. The dew started to settle around him on the foliage as he walked passed it, brushing some of the bushes.

Inside, after closing the door, he noticed the house was warmer then outside, telling him the temperature had dropped since he was out there after dinner. Tumult could have been heard in the living from where he was, telling him Deidara was pissed at Tobi again, and they were wrestling. The last time I broke it up, I about lost my life, Naruto thought with a grimace as he walked to the living room anyway to assess the damage done.

Opening the door, it didn't stop the two that were wrestling. Only thing was, he was wrong about the people. It was Hidan and Kakuzu wrestling over the last rib that Naruto made as the older man held it out from his partner's reach. He also got help from Konan who was cooking her own food which surprised Naruto when he stepped into the kitchen a few hours ago.

"Bastard that fucking delicious rib is mine!"

"Hell no! You got your share of it and I'm hungry still so it's mine you God forsaken, fucking monk!" Kakuzu yelled back as he continued his best to hold it out of the silver haired man's reach as he tried his best to climb the 6'0 body that was before him.

"I know I'm forsaken by your jashin-damned god! Why the hell do you think I got kicked out of my own fucking village?" Hidan yelled with a question with a little sneer on his face.

"For raping some poor defenseless woman." Kakuzu replied for both Hidan and the unnoticed Naruto to hear. That earned him a punch to his solid back by the younger man.

"I never did anything along those fucking lines! Now give me my fucking rib!" Hidan called, a glare on his partner that wasn't quite immortal like he was.

With a twitching eyebrow, he glared at the two, not wanting anything broken. I'm really sick of this, he thought as he cleared his throat, stopping the two in the act.

Both blinked at the blond, Hidan hanging upside down with his ankle in the older man's grip, his head in the one place you don't wanna get caught in – in someone's crotch.

Kakuzu dropped him on his head, eating the rib at the same time, covering his stitched mouth after he was done eating the meat that was on the bone. This also earned him a glare from the immortal partner of his. "Jun what are you doing?"

"Walking." He replied, walking to the kitchen, trying his best to avoid the monk. The last time he saw that man, he was shaking with fear when he never shook with fear before at the sight of their house keeper. The same question came into his mind: why is he shaking? His answer never got answered, as he pushed the door open.

Itachi closed the door right in sync with the door opening, causing his little bit of curiosity to get him. His eyes strayed from the fridge to the door, seeing his blond crush.

Both stared at each other, silence following it.

"Jun."

"Itachi-sama." Naruto verbalized the name that sent his heart overdrive every time he saw him or heard the man's name being mentioned by someone. Averting his gaze from the man's porcelain face that had pinned him to the ground on that moonlit night.

"Enjoy the break, you deserve it." Itachi remarked as he carried himself passed Naruto as he headed to the door. He stopped, feeling his sleeve being pulled by the short teen.

"Itachi, I . . ." The blond lost his voice, wanting to tell his feelings to the eldest of the Uchiha brothers. How come I can't tell him my feelings, he asked himself as a sigh escaped him parted lips. "Never . . . mind."

Looking down at the unruly blond hair with a raised eyebrow, he felt concern ache in his heart. Something's wrong, he thought as he observed his blond crush more.

Slowly, he let his grip loosen then fall off the crimson long sleeve shirt that concealed the chest he wanted to see bare. He bit his lip as his eyes drifted down to the ground, staying there. Blinking, he felt non callous finger grip his chin, forcing him to stare into the beautiful face he fell for – for some crazy reason.

"If – for any reason – you need someone to talk to or tell how you feel . . . I'll be that person." Itachi whispered into the boy's ear before he rubbing Naruto's whiskered cheek that had coverup on. He let his grip go and walked out of the kitchen to let the prankster be alone.

What's . . . what's happening to me, he asked himself as he continued to stare at the door. He also felt like he deserved to be lazy. "They can snack if they get hungry. I'm not cooking." Naruto muttered as he walked out of the room to his quiet, peaceful bedroom.

Once inside the room that was his domain, he pulled the tattered shirt off then the other clothes to switch to his dark-blue pjs Konan got him. Putting the outfit on a chair, he hoped Konan would repair them like she said; he kinda liked the outfit. He crawled into bed, pulling the blankets over his head to block everything out. Especially Kakuzu and Hidan's fight over the rib Kakuzu ate.

"CAW!"

Naruto jumped half conscious of the world around him when the bird's voice was hit his ear. Like the mad hatter on _Alice in Wonderland_, he started to swat in the area the caw had come from, only to hear a snicker that turned into a laugh. Glaring with pain coming from the corner of his eyes due to sleep, he squinted to see a smirking Itachi as he leaned on the doorway.

"Very nice Jun-kun, I really liked that cute reaction you did." A laugh was in his voice as the words reached his crush's ears.

"Your crow freakin hates my guts." Naruto wanted to yell it at the older man but didn't only let it turn into a whine.

"I don't think Mr. Crow hates you. Its time for you to get up anyway so don't worry about it. Think of him as an alarm clock." A snicker escaped at the end, feeling the glare from his sapphire blue eyes. "Leader-sama wanted me to get you up so you can get your day off started."

Tossing the blankets off, a growl coming out of his throat with the rude awakening, he remembered his top wasn't buttoned at all. Keeping an eye on Itachi as he pulled it off, only to let a squeak out at the sudden push to the wall with a thud. I should have seen that coming, he thought with a sweat drop on his forehead, growling at his stupidity.

"Well I hope you enjoy the day off . . . Naruto-kun." Itachi whispered with a smile on his lips. Feeling Naruto struggle underneath him, he licked Naruto's ear wanting to hear the boy moan out in pleasure like he did in the kitchen. With the smile getting a bit bigger, feeling the shiver that coursed through the boy's body as his hand grabbed a hold of the necklace around his neck.

Pulling Naruto closer, a smile continue to play on his lips, he nuzzled the boy's cheek, like a kitten wanting attention.

He sucked in a breath at the caress, making his hormones go crazy at the touch his body wanted from the man – if not more. Something has to be wrong with me if I'm enjoying this close touch, he thought as Itachi pressed another nuzzle to his covered up cheek, causing another spaz of nerves to ripple out throughout Naruto's body. "Itachi-san please." Naruto whined, almost pleading for his crush to stop the torment.

His body jumped at the cool fingers that pressed against his chest, wanting to go closer to his nipples. "Itachi-san stop . . . please stop. I need to get dressed."

The boy couldn't notice the lust in the Uchiha's eyes but also intrigue at the boy's response to his touches. "Fine, just listen to me. If you need someone to talk to, I'll be that person."

"You told me this a million times." Naruto muttered as he looked over his shoulder, seeing the man's face light up. Watching his purple nail colored fingers, he squirmed at the squeezing, teasing he was doing to his nipple. "Itachi that freaking hurts!"

A smile played on the pale lips as he stood up, letting go of the boy. "That's why I did it. P.s. if I do get my hands on you, don't go screaming like that or they will want to see what's going on. Do you understand?"

"Um . . . huh . . . ye . . . yes." Naruto tried his best to speak normally but couldn't put the words together. He stood there, watching Itachi as he walked out of the boy's room like nothing happened between them. Without any warning in advance, he fell on his ass, panting. Those eyes . . . they-they were filled with . . . longing and lust, his thoughts ran like a wild blaze of Amaterasu. Shaking his never brushed blond hair, he tried to get the man's eyes out of his sometime's idiotic brain.

Putting on a regular grey muscle shirt that was on the desk before he collapsed on his ass, he let a yawn escape his pink lips (no, he isn't wearing any lip gloss or anything). Feeling eyes on him, he glared, turning his attention to the crow that was perched on the bed post, showing off its blood red eyes. Getting up, he started to hop around, trying his best to put on the black pants.

One second he was hoping around, the next he's on the ground – the crow sitting on his chest, looking at him. "Moron!" It called out, like its wild relatives. With that one word escaping the bird's beak, his eyebrow started to twitch as he hopped up.

"Get the hell back her so I can stuff you in that cage of yours!" Naruto yelled as he chased after the ebony bird. With the door still open, the bird flew out, having the chase get carried outside into the other rooms.

First victim (I mean person) was Deidara as he snored from all three mouths, minus the mouth on his chest that was sewn shut. All were wide open for a fly that could have been controlled by a bug tamer to land.

Naruto's bare foot stepped onto the twin bed, only to have his other foot slam into Deidara's mouth – the one on his face.

"I'm gonna kill you Tobi hm!" The older blond yelled out as he glared around half asleep for the masked culprit that was his partner.

Naruto ran out, only to follow the crow into Kakuzu's room. A sweat drop formed on the back of his head at the sight that was in his gaze.

Kakuzu was motionless on the bed that was a futon, stripped down to his money sign boxers with nothing covering him. A smile seemed to cover his stitched face while his arms that could reach farther if they detached with the tentacles were connecting it, held two bags of money that were tightly tied.

Narrowing his sapphire eyes, he focused them on the same bird that he was trying to kill, as it landed on the "zombie brother" as Kisame put it. Inching closer, the bird watched him carefully as it cleaned its wing. Once he was close enough, he pounced.

Unfortunately for Naruto, it flew off the sleeping member, floating in the air.

"Hidan you're not sacrificing me to that Goddamn god!" Kakuzu yelled as he felt Naruto on him.

Letting a growl escape his lips, he hopped off the struggling 6'0 member, running off after the crow.

Without even thinking of where he was going, he followed the bird until he wound up in Sasori's room.

Over time Naruto noticed that most of the rooms except Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori and Zetsu's room were cheerful. The others were usually filled with dread and death hanging in the air – waiting to strike.

Puppet parts were scattered around the room as puppets hung from the ceiling. Taking his eyes off the details of the room, he glared at the ebony bird as it perched on the use to be human's nose. It tilted its head to the side as it blinked. "Don't even think about it you freakin crow." Naruto whispered.

Then it started to peck the man's mouth, causing the human turned puppet to swat. The bird flew off the man, causing him to miss and slap himself in the mouth – letting him growl. "Deidara, when I get my hands on you, I'm gonna make your ass a puppet!" Sasori's screamed as Naruto and the crow went into Tobi's room.

Toys were scattered everywhere as blankets were laying on the floor again as Tobi held onto one of the psycho teddies. "Deidara-sempai, Tobi wants a puppy and dango."

Great a mutter, Naruto thought as he looked out for Barkie so he wouldn't get tripped again by the wooden dog. He found the wooden dog tied to the dresser like it was a pole or tree.

Turning his attention back to the opaque bird again, he saw it land on the childlike member, tilting its head to look at him. Soon it started to peck at the mask the boy wore which was a cloth, not the wooden one.

"Tobi hates lizards!" Tobi screamed, causing the bird to flap its wings and door slamming.

Naruto chased after the evil bird that was disturbing sleep and the peace that came only at night to the members. He chased the bird into the room he almost lost in innocence in – Hidan's room.

"This is rather disturbing to see." Naruto muttered under his breath as he saw the Jashinist sleeping on the crimson sheets with one top of his waist. The only thing that Naruto could clearly see was Hidan wasn't wearing anything under the sheet. Swallowing his tongue so he couldn't speak anymore, he tiptoed to the Jashin worshiper. His eyes held fast on the almost concealed crow. "Your blood shot eyes are a dead give away."

The crow looked down at the man, its feet on the sheets. Slowly it brought its beak to the pale face that was almost emotionless until a little twitch of his mouth came. It told the blond that he was dreaming about sacrificing someone again.

Last time he was dreaming, he was running around like a mad man with his scythe in hand, laughing his ass off. The only person that could stop him was Kisame who used Samehada with the flat side. Using that side of his sword, he hit the silver haired man on the head, knocking him out of the dream he was having.

The bird stood on the silver haired-covered forehead as Naruto froze, seeing the evil glint in the bird's eye as it turned around until it had its tail feathers over the man's face.

Shaking his head, only to have it stop as his mouth hung open, he saw the bird crap on Hidan's face.

The Jashinist flew to a sitting position as Naruto and the bird ran or flew out. "Kakuzu, I'm not doing any fucking porno for money Jashindamn it!"

Leaning on the wall, he tried to catch his breath as the crow sat on his head, letting his glare come onto it. "Come here!"

He went to grab the ebony bird, only to miss.

The chase soon started up again, as he noticed the bird go into Zetsu's room.

Slipping in through a crack that was in the doorway, he saw the Venus flytrap closed as it sat in the pot. Another sweat drop formed on the back of Naruto's head as he snuck to the crow as it perched on top of the flytrap. Growling silently, he went to grab the crow, only to lose his balance and fall onto the slumbering plant/man.

"Tobi get off me!" Both sides yelled.

Naruto scrambled out of the room, chasing after the bird to Kisame's. Another growl was issued silently from the blond as he saw the bird fly to Kisame who was sprawled out on the water bed with the sheets covering his waist and thighs.

The bird landed on the bed, claws ready to pop a hole into the bed, beak close to the pale blue skin.

His eyes narrowed to the point they were just slits as they focused on the bird. "You wouldn't even dare. I'll fry you and I wouldn't care if Itachi-kun missed you." Naruto whispered the threat as he tiptoed passed the tanks of glaring fish. Eyebrow twitching, he stood only inches from the shark/man and bird that's gonna die when he gets his hands on it. The crow stayed in his sight as it inched its beak closer to the sensitive skin. "You wouldn't dare."

Then the claws and beak did what Naruto didn't want it to do. At the same moment the beak pecked the pale blue skin and its claws popped a hole into the waterbed. The crow being smart, flew from the scene as Naruto ran out the door. "What the hell happened? Zetsu I'm gonna kill you!"

Naruto flinched as he ran after the crow to Pain and Konan's shared bedroom that was connected to their original rooms. Mind bleach, Naruto screamed to himself as his eyes glanced at the lingerie scattered on the floor with male articles of clothing along side of it.

Looking up from the clothing, he saw Konan pressed up again Pain, a seductive and lustful press. Then his eyes saw the crow on the headboard that had handcuffs chained to them.

"Why can't they get a place of their own?" Naruto hissed in a whisper as he tiptoed to the bird and couple. He froze in his spot a second later.

The bird flew down to the two lovers and cawed.

"Get away." Pain muttered as he swat at the bird. The attention he gave it caused the bird to caw louder, on in Konan's ear.

"Pain, that . . . can wait for . . . another time." Konan muttered as her orangish brown eyes fluttered open.

The crow and him high tailed it out of there, winding up in Itachi's room.

I-I don't want to do that again, Naruto screamed in his mind as he slammed the door behind him.

The crow cawed again, making Naruto glare only to have a blush consume his face.

He tried to take his eyes away from the Uchiha but couldn't. It was like he was enchanted. He could only watch as Itachi took his midnight black night shirt off to change. Naruto's eyes fell on the planes of his back to his side with the dimension coming out as he turned to have his back show. Naruto also noticed the faint line of abs as he tried his best to hold back the emotions that were only for the man he was looking at. While looking at the eldest of the Uchiha brothers, he felt something fall from his nose, forcing him to hold it to hide it.

This can't be a nosebleed. I can't be getting a nosebleed, he thought as he swallowed before he drowned in his own saliva.

"Mr. Crow I've been wondering where you flew off to." Itachi muttered as the crow landed on his finger that he offered. Rubbing under its chin, he saw his pet turn a crimson eye to something that was behind him. Perking up as he turned around with the crow still on his finger, he blinked. "Jun-Jun?"

"Itachi-san." Naruto tried to ignore the chest he felt his body die to kiss and do everything to. He tried to convey his eyes from the muscular chest to the bicolor eyes. "Your crow-"

A crash interrupted him as it shook the house, which caused both to look at the door. "I'm gonna fucking kill you, you fucking heart fucker!"

"What the hell?" Naruto asked in a muttered as he proceeded to look at the door. Before he knew it, he was being pushed to the door by the Uchiha.

"Lets go and check on it if you're so curious, Naruto-kun." The familiar voice whispered into his ear, causing Naruto to grip his nose tighter.

His breath got stuck in his throat as the door opened and pushed down the hall.

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" A scream came from the living room.

"Tobi didn't do anything either! Tobi not guilty of treason!" Tobi screamed, and others told Naruto that the members were fighting due to the crow disturbing their sleep.

"Your crow caused all this trouble." Naruto muttered as a bang rang out from the room as smoke started to fill the hallway. Naruto tried to swallow but barely could as he tried to ignore the hands on his back.

When they reached the living room, it was a complete mess that would take a couple of days to clean for him.

Kisame was trying to hit Zetsu with the flat side of Samehada, like wack-a-mole. Zetsu in turn tried to get Tobi who was running for his life from the plant/man. Kakuzu and Hidan were running in a circle, trying to get each other. Same went with Deidara and Sasori who also was flinging detonating clay at Tobi. Itachi and Naruto could only blink as they watched the members that were normally mature except Tobi.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Pain shouted, boxers hanging on as part of it showed his hip.

The members stopped as they looked at each other then him.

"He woke me up!" They yelled in unison as they pointed at the other.

Watching the immature Akatsuki members, he felt another sweat drop fall from his head, only to start shaking his head. "No, they didn't. Itachi's crow and I did. Gomensai." Naruto explained, trying his best to keep his innocent demeanor. Then he felt pressure on his head, forcing him to look. He saw Itachi looking down at him with his chin nestled into the unruly blond hair.

"Why the hell did you fucking wake us up for?" Hidan hissed, bitterness in his voice at the blond.

"I was . . . I was chasing after his crow, that's all." Naruto muttered as he tried to get away from their stares that were turning into glares (I rhythm ^.^). He started to back away, only to run into the man that was behind him still – who was still shirtless.

"If anyone touches Jun just for a little mistake, I'll castrate them with a rusty spoon." Konan threatened with a hiss with her hands on her hips, a towel wrapped around her figure. "I mean all of that threat boys."

They turned their gaze onto her with a whimper escaping them and echoing in the room.

Note to self, never get Konan-chan mad, he thought as he let his own whimper out.

"Well if it happens again, and it's your fault, I'm gonna fucking sacrifice you to Jashin-sama." The Jashinist hissed as he glared down at the shorter boy.

He swallowed, knowing all the threats that man gives weren't fake.

"Be nice to Jun-kun because I'm not afraid to kill you Hidan." Itachi let his own threat out at the silver haired man.

The twenty-two-year-old man blinked, not use to seeing the dark side of Itachi. A second later he fell to the ground with a lump on his head that rose to the size of a grapefruit.

"I thought I told you not to threaten him any more Hidan. Now I hope you enjoy being knocked out." Konan hissed as she held a hammer in her hands. "At least someone keeps tools around."

Pain slightly blushed at her remark, knowing it was all pointed to him.

Naruto could only turn around to look at the Uchiha. What the hell? What's with the sudden attitude change, he thought, this Itachi, I'm not use to seeing him.

"Anyway didn't we give him a day off for all the hard work so he can do whatever he wants." Pain lectured with a sigh escaping at the end.

The others nodded as Tobi snuck up to Naruto.

"Tobi will miss Jun-kun!" Tobi yelled as he glomped the blond to the ground. A minute later, he was getting drugged off by Deidara as tears fell from the hole. "Tobi wants to hug Jun-Jun more!"

"No hm! He has to get going if he wants to get to where he wants to go." Deidara explained to the childlike member, a hiss to the man.

"See ya then." Naruto ran to his room and grabbed a hold of a passport that was illegal.

An hour later, after making breakfast, he waved to them as Tobi continued to cry. Hidan was rubbing his head, wondering how he got the bump on his head.

Tobi, I wish you stop crying, you make me feel guilty, he thought as he sighed.

Walking through the forest, he just looked around at the solitude that was around him. Every once in a while a bird would chirp or the leaves on the foliage would rustle. He heard another bush rustle this time, making Naruto worry that it was a roadside robber or pick pocket. He got ready to fight, only to let his guard down at seeing a baby fox pop its head out – looking up at him.

It yipped at him as it walked out of the bush, showing off its reddish orange coat with the white on the tip of its tail.

"Uh oh." Kyuubi said as he looked at the infant fox through his host's eyes.

"What now?" Naruto answered as he continued to stare down at the baby kitsune that was in front of him.

"Just run!" Kyuubi bellowed, forcing Naruto to hightail it out of there.

Looking behind him to see if he lost the baby, he saw it following him until he reached the Konoha gates. Even then it went in right after him like it was its mother or sibling.

In the village that he called home – even if they mistreated him for so long – he let a sigh escape his pale lips at the thought of being back in Konoha. Looking back, the kitsune was gone, probably back into the forest, waiting for him. "That was retarded, follow me until this far. Sissy."

As he continued to walk around, he could only stop as Ichiraku's was in front of him – begging him to come in and have a bowl. He could feel the drool building up in his mouth at remembering the taste of the ramen that was beckoning him at the moment. He charged right in, giving into that temptation that was more like an addiction then anything else.

Without letting the old man speak, he ordered bowls of miso pork left and right until he had a total of 15 bowls piled high on the bar.

By the time he was done with the 15th bowl, he had that familiar large stomach that was stuffed with ramen as he sighed in delight.

"You really remind me of my number one customer, Uzumaki Naruto."

"I do?" Naruto asked as he set money that he took from Kakuzu when he wasn't paying attention down onto the counter.

"Yeah, but he up and left one day. No one's heard from him since that day." The old man muttered as he took the exact change and handed it to Naruto.

"That's too bad."

"On top of that, his girlfriend was really depressed about it. She lost every emotion that brought thoughts of him to her. Then she and others turned Konohagakure upside down looking for him then the land of fire with no luck." He explained as he looked at the boy that he was describing about – and his girlfriend.

He could only feel his body straighten up at the mention of his girlfriend. He couldn't wait anymore, he had to find her.

Hopping off the stool, he ran to the Hyuuga compound to find his beauty that wouldn't harm anything if it didn't harm her.

Hinata-chan, I'm sincerely sorry for disappearing without a word, he screamed in his mind as he turned a corner. He stood frozen as his breath got stuck in his throat like a thousand daggers digging into the lining.

A smile that was filled with happiness was on his beauty's lips that he longed to touch.

He couldn't feel her stare though.

Her smile was focused on Kiba Inuzuka as he stood in front of her – in front of her home – with Akamaru pacing at his feet. "I-I had . . . a great time K-Kiba." She said with her shy voice causing Naruto's heart to do back flips with it touching his ears delicately.

He blinked only to have his eyes widen as his Hyuuga princess leaned on the mutt as Naruto saw it with his own eyes.

"That's good Hinata-chan because I did too." Kiba hugged her as a bright red blush consumed her face.

"Has-has anyone . . . found Naruto?" Hinata asked, making Naruto yearn to be with her more.

"No. No one has heard a word from him at all." Kiba answered causing her to look up at him – shock consuming her delicate lavender eyes. "For all we know he's dead."

"Don't-" Hinata got interrupted by Kiba's lips as he slowly brought his onto hers, silencing her.

A shock wave seemed to have rippled through the blond as he watched the two. This-this can't be happening. I should be doing that to her, he screamed in his subconscious, wanting to be screaming it out loud instead of his mind.

"See you tomorrow?" Kiba asked, his lips lightly brushing against Hinata's.

"Yes." She spoke only to leave the Inuzuka as he let out a howl at his triumph for getting the Hyuuga princess that was also his teammate.

Naruto could only stand there, almost like a statue that wanted to break and crumble to the ground. Please . . . please this-this has to be a dream, it has to be, he thought, begging as panic swept through his anatomy.

"I hope you weren't checking out my girlfriend out, ya dick." Kiba barked as he walked pass the blond as Akamaru barked at him also.

Another shock swelled into his system at the words he spoke. He wanted to be daring for some reason. He didn't know why though.

"Maybe I was." Naruto growled as he smirked, his cobalt blue eyes glaring up at the brunette.

Next moment, he was on the ground, holding his own stomach as Kiba held a fist out.

"She's mine so fuck off and get your own." Kiba growled with a dog one escaping his throat as he put his fist back down to his side. "Back off or I'll kill you."

"Fine." It came out as acid as Naruto walked away from the Inuzuka, holding his stomach. How did this happen? I want it to stop. Just stop this pain already. I lost Sasuke and now Hinata, those thoughts continued through Naruto's mind as he walked farther from the Hyuuga compound to the training field. He could only feel melancholy and annoyance boil up at his weakness to the guy that use to be his friend.

He could only stand there with his head bowed in shame, feeling rain droplets fall onto his unruly blond hair. He held back his own tears as the heavens cried for him, feeling the rain get harder until it was a downpour. He could only hear the rain hitting him and the ground like it was trying to tell him it was okay to let the emotions that were usually forbidden to a ninja.

Why does this happen? I lost my best friend, now my girlfriend and friend, he thought as the rain started to come down harder then before until all he could hear was the downpour again. Why, was the question that rang through his mind. It just continued through his mind as he stood like a pole or statue as the rain started to calm his bitter emotions a bit.

Slowly with the bitter cold rain beating into his bones, he walked back to the house that was now his only home with the infant fox picking up where it left off with its stalking.

Stopping, he turned around to pick the orangish red ball of fur that had only a little bit of white on its underbelly and tail. "I guess I can keep you, Nobuko."

The fox yipped in delight at the name as he put the fox that was now named Nobuko down onto the ground again.

The nine tails growled in frustration at his host who just picked up his stalker.

He slowed to a crawl as memories of Hinata came, causing the tears he was holding back with all his strength let loose pass the floodgates he built. Quickening his pace, he forced the fox to run to keep up. The faster I get away from that blasted village, the better. Then I'll get to see Itachi-kun again, he though.

He slammed the door once the fox slid in before him, shaking to dry its fur. It was a different story here, he couldn't avoid anyone that was staring at him and his depressed tears. He went into the room he was given, Nobuko in before him, letting him slam his door again.

I feel dead without my Hina-Hina, Naruto thought as he bit sharply down on his lip, trying to end the tears.

Flopping down onto the feather bed, only to curl up into a tight ball on his side with his back to the door. He didn't even hear the door open as he tried to end his sniffling and crying.

"Jun is everything all right hm?"

"Does it look like I'm okay! I'm not okay one bit! I just lost my girlfriend to my friend just because I left her!" Naruto screamed, trying to get the blond bomber to see what he was feeling and out of his room.

"Sorry to hear about it." Deidara muttered, ruffling Naruto's hair slowly as he walked to the door, leaving the blond alone with his dark thoughts.

Thank God he's gone, he thought as he curled up into a tighter ball, wanting to suffocate the emotions that were getting the best of him. I can't live without her, he thought as he got up from where he was.

He walked from the bed to the desk that was on the other side of the room. Opening the second drawer, he pulled a kunai that was just sharpened out. "I'll end it all then."

"No, you won't." Kyuubi growled, acid coming into its tone at his host that was contemplating suicide.

* * *

Deidara could tell Jun was depressed along with desperation for it to end. He knew he wanted the pain to end. He was at that stage when he left the village when they hated his art. He couldn't help but smile at the fact he stole the village's technique, causing him to leave.

Something has to get changed, something's wrong with him, he thought as he held his breath. Hopefully Itachi doesn't bite my head off when I tell him.

Walking down the hall from his house keepers room, more like storming the camp for someone, he headed to the ebony haired man's room. Once there in front of the door that was painted black, he knocked with a growl coming from his gritted teeth. No one answered him which caused the growl to get louder and Hidan walked by.

"What's with you? Did your lover get you knocked up or he got fucking sick and tired of you?" The Jashinist asked with a sneer.

"Keep your fucking mouth-shut hm. If I don't find Itachi, then it'll be too late to save him." Deidara hissed as he turned from the empty room and speed walked to the other parts of the house.

"Where the hell are you hm?" He muttered as he got into a jog as he went out of the house. Times just ticking against me, goddamn it, he thought.

He knew Itachi had something for Jun. He could tell it in his eyes when he looked at Jun. He just didn't want to lose his life if he told Leader-sama or asked. If he did, he might lose his other eye.

"Uchiha Itachi!" Deidara screamed, outside the door as it stood wide open.

"What do you want?" Itachi hissed, laying on the ground for a nap, only to have the peace and quiet to end by the terrorist. He glared at the youngest member with an intensity that could have killed him.

"Take back that threat you issued to me or I won't tell you what's going on with Jun right now hm." Deidara demanded, using his threat as he glared down at the seasoned member.

"What's happening?" Itachi hissed as he sat up, getting up from his spot.

"I'm not telling you that easy, not until that threat is gone." Deidara growled as he saw the Uchiha walk closer to him.

The next second passed with him pinned to the oak tree that Kisame used to unleash his anger on. Most of it was his unlucky love life.

"Tell me now or I'm gonna cut your fucking balls off – if you have any – and stick them down your own throat." Itachi threatened with a hissed as he showed his teeth a little. He pushed his arm into Deidara's throat only to tighten it a bit more to get the boy to talk.

"Only if you take that fucking threat back hm!" Deidara yelled with his own glare focused on the Uchiha he despised. He was taken back a bit by seeing emotion in the usually emotionless ebony and crimson eyes.

"Fine I will. Now tell me what the hell is happening to Jun!" Itachi yelled with desperation clearly in his voice now. He glared at the smirk that started to play on the artist's lips.

"I finally win. But answer this one question before I tell you hm. Do you like or love Jun?" Deidara queried as he saw an unfamiliar flicker of emotions in the man's eyes. This is new, that was the only thing that ran in his mind. "If you do, I-"

"I love him. I love him okay? Just don't tell anyone Deidara. If Leader-sama found out, then maybe I wouldn't be allowed here. It's the only protection I have left from my brother and also the village I used to protect." Itachi replied as he tried his best to hide the emotions he had flowing through his body. He could barely do it.

Biting his pale lip, trying to bury the mission he longed to forget but couldn't with the images running through his head every night. "It's the only place I can call home. Konoha doesn't want me because of my crimes so what am I suppose to do?"

"I don't know hm. Let time go on." Deidara retorted as he felt the pressure of Itachi's arm go off his throat. Taking in a deep breath that he needed, he looked at him.

"Where's Jun now?" Itachi inquired as he looked at the blond with an intense gaze that wasn't a glare.

"His bedroom-" Before Deidara could finish his sentence, Itachi was gone.

* * *

This is it, Naruto thought as he gripped the kunai in his hand while Nobako sat on the bed. No one loves me, that ran through his mind. "I'm sorry that I couldn't last to tell him my feelings."

Bringing the blade that was normally used against other shinobi, to his wrist, he bit down on his lip. He could only ready himself for the sting that would have been brought on by the blade as it pierced his skin.

While he brought the blade to his unscarred skin, he felt something push the blade away and out of his hand. "Don't you dare take your life away!"

Looking up from his position on the floor, he stared dumbfounded at the Uchiha that captured his heart when it was suppose to capture the nine tails in him. He noted the pain and anger in the bicolor eyes as he tried to reach for the blade that was on his left. The only answer he got was it being kicked away by Itachi's foot. Sitting up – at least trying to – he got shoved back down again by the same left foot. He stared vacantly at the murderer of the clan that inhabited the village.

"Never try to commit suicide again! If I find out you tried to, I'll do something I'll regret. I can't lose the only person I love." Itachi verbalized his feelings and mind as he took a well-needed breath afterwards.

"Hinata-Hinata left me for a mutt, for Kiba. How am I suppose to live without my girlfriend! Tell me that Uchiha Itachi!" Naruto exclaimed as he got up from where he was. His glare stayed focus on Itachi's face while he walked up to the man until he could feel his breath.

"You don't understand the fact that's there other fish in the sea besides her." Itachi stated the over used line as Naruto's glare caused him to take a couple steps back. More steps followed to the point he was against the door, hand reaching and gripping the knob – locking it as the boy walked up to him.

"Not to me, there aren't any other women in the world for me like she was. Only men now." Naruto spoke, a whisper coming from his lips as he glared with his ocean blue eyes more.

Itachi picked it up and smiled to himself which wasn't easy to keep hidden. "What do you mean by that?" Itachi asked, lips moving as his hand still gripped the knob.

The answer he got was crystal clear as Naruto closed the height difference between to the quickly. Reaching up and pulling the older man's face down until it was close to his height, he looked at the pale man that was usually emotionless.

Itachi could only look at the boy he wanted to be his lover, wanting to kiss the lips that were teasing him as they quivered with each second. Before long he was taken back by a pressure on his lips after he got pushed back to the door some more. He didn't know what hit him which was surprising to the man that was usually at the top of his game. Peering down the best he could, he saw Naruto leaning in until their lips were touching.

His eyes widen at the astonishment that filled his body – what the blond caused to get released.

He has to know, Naruto thought as he tried to end the lust that was for Uchiha Itachi. The lust that was making him want more of the older man, making him crazy in the act that his body begged to let happen. If not, he would forget that he wasn't a S-ranked criminal like his love was.

Feelings the blond's lips leave his own, he could only stare at the blond teenager in confusion. What-what just happened, Itachi asked himself as he could only let his held breath out slowly – little by little. "What just happened?"

"You'll see soon enough Weasel." Naruto huskily whispered as he grabbed a hold of one of Itachi's bangs softly, tugging lightly as the strains glided through his fingers like silk. Don't reject, just don't reject or I won't be able to survive, Naruto thought as he pressed his free hand onto Itachi's chest, pushing him. "You want me, don't you?"

Itachi could only let a slow nod out as he felt the lust he had for the blond house keeper rise from the depths of his heart, causing his heart to pound until he could hear it in his ears. Other body parts, like his penis was agreeing with the lustful feeling as he stared down at the blond that had the a grey muscle shirt on with black jeans that formed to him nicely. He tried his best to fight the inner demon that was his lust, only to lose to it. I can't love him but yet I want to, Itachi thought as his right hand involuntary grabbed Naruto's chin. I shouldn't even love the boy I was assigned to catch, he thought.

"Then you can have me. I want you, I want to return the feelings you have." Naruto revealed as he nuzzled the hand that held his chin. "Have all of me."

Itachi swallowed as he looked down at the boy. He knew he couldn't cause him any more pain but yet he wanted to hear him scream, gasp, and moan out from the pain and pleasure. But yet he wanted to be gentle to the heartbroken Jinchuriki. "I don' know what to do."

"Huh?" Naruto inquired as he looked up at the Uchiha with confusion in his sapphire eyes. "You don't want me, do you?"

Itachi noted the pain in the boy's eyes as he chewed on his lower lip on the inside of his mouth. He tried to get the answer he was looking for but it wasn't coming to him. He felt his hands that held the tan face loosen. What am I suppose to do, Itachi asked himself as he chewed on his inner lip more.

"You don't. I knew it was to good to be true." Naruto expressed as he started to step away from the seasoned Akatsuki member. I was afraid of this, Naruto considered as he moved to where the kunai was kicked to.

His eyes flickered from his raven crush to the sharpened kunai, the intent on taking his life again burning intensely in his mind.

I was afraid it would come down to this. This fear, it's too much to handle anymore, Naruto thought the dark contemplating thoughts as he moved closer to the kunai.

He knew he was close enough to pick it up when he felt the blade against his bare foot.

My release of this miserable pain, Naruto considered as he started to reach down for the keen blade.

Not again, Itachi's thoughts rang wild as he watched his crush reach for the blade once more. Using the speed he gained from training and being an ANBU, he reached Naruto within a second, pushing the blade aside again. "I never gave an answer. It isn't – no – or anything in that matter. So don't try that stunt again. Never expect the worse at times, let time figure it out."

Naruto glanced back at the man, only to keep the gaze on him – catching the intense passion, lust, and pain in his ebony and crimson eyes. Taking his glance off the taller and older man, he looked at the hands that had nail polish on, seeing them balled into fists. "You never gave me an answer to me though."

"Fine. I'll give it right now." Itachi expressed, a smirk playing on his mouth – causing the corners of his mouth to twitch upwards. Leaning down, his hands uncurled, he grabbed a hold of Naruto's wrists – pinning him. Pulling them above his head, he bent down to kiss his lip-s with such a passion that Naruto never knew the Uchiha to have.

With that kiss on his lips, Naruto couldn't help but close his eyes as he tried to get the hands off his smaller wrists.

"You know you need to start growing or I'm gonna put fertilizer on you." Itachi growled a little.

A growl came bellowing out of Naruto's throat as he fought for his wrist's freedom so he could kiss the older man with his own passion – and to give him a piece of his mind for calling him short. "Sorry that I'm short, I-"

Itachi interrupted his lecture with another kiss that Naruto bit down on his tongue for. He knew he shouldn't lose control but yet the urge to was starting to burn brighter with each passing second. Letting go of the juvenile's lips, he stood up straighter to look at him. "I was only joking around after all."

He watched Itachi grab the kunai and unlock the door after he walked away from the boy. What's he doing now, Naruto couldn't help but ask the question to himself since it was pointless with no one else around him.

A minute or so later, the ebony haired man came back with a devilish smirk dancing on his pale lips. Something that meant trouble to the blond.

"What's with the smirk?" Naruto asked with a confused rise of his eyebrow.

"No one's home." Itachi verbalized as he closed the door behind him, locking it once it shut. He saw the ocean blue eyes of Naruto widen at the news once he turned to give the boy his full attention. The smirk seemed to get bigger at that look as he sauntered over to the boy.

Once close enough, Itachi took the blond's wrists back into his hand as he leaned down to have his lips close to the boy's ear.

"That means I can claim you with your real name, Naruto." Itachi whispered as he smiled to himself at the fact. Without telling Naruto his plans, his tongue snaked out of his pale lips and licked the blond's earlobe. When they connected, he felt a shiver ripple through Naruto's wrists.

"Itachi . . . stop." Naruto couldn't help but let a slight moan out from his lips as he tried to get his sentence out.

"Nah." Itachi whispered as he buried his face into the blond's neck. "I rather let my lust out – the lust that's only for you Naruto-kun."

A gasp escaped the blond's opened mouth as he felt a nibble on the spot where the artery was. Feeling the grip on his wrists loosen, he slid out from the hold.

Nobuko ran to hide in the closet with its face buried in the clothes that lay on the floor.

Sliding his arms around his neck, Naruto held his body tight to his Uchiha.

"You might be sore."

"Huh?" Naruto inquired as he looked up at the man.

While the boy looked, Itachi slipped his lips onto Naruto's. Without realizing it, he felt a tongue slip in his own mouth, deepening the kiss that caused Naruto to moan into Itachi's mouth. A smile came onto his lips as Itachi grabbed a hold of Naruto's waist, pulling him closer.

"What are you doing?"

"Just this." Itachi slowly unbuttoned the cloak to reveal a fishnet shirt that clung to every valley and inch of his body.

Naruto's heartbeat quickened to the point he thought it was gonna bust out of his chest – just from one piece of cloaking gone. He covered his nose as he felt blood slid down his lip.

"Is something wrong Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked with a sly smile.

He shook his head to answer the Uchiha's question as he leaned up. Feeling the breath that smelled like caramel hit his skin, he knew he was screwed. He swallowed the last of his sanity and tossed the muscle shirt off – showing his muscular tan torso he gained from training night and day it seemed like.

Might as well, I did want him after all, Naruto thought as Itachi pressed him against the wall harder then he normally would. In front of him, Naruto could feel Itachi trying to reach out for him (if you know what I mean). Before he knew it, he was flipped with his stomach pressing against the wall instead of his bare back. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Claiming my long awaited prize." That answer caused a chill to creep up and down Naruto's spine. Before he knew, for the second time, he was surprised. This time he was thrown onto the bed. "Strip down. Now."

He noticed the order in the words as he tried to take the jeans off while he was laying down. Taking a peek while he did his best – more like fumbling around with the jeans – he saw the fishnet covered chest rise and descend, causing him to want it more then ever. Finally with the black jeans off, he started to ache in the lower regions for the one he loved's touch.

When he did touch Naruto, his fingers ripped the boxers that were covering Naruto and his erected member. "I did say everything, that includes boxers."

Naruto turned around, reaching the ebony haired man and kissed his lips. He grabbed a hold of the fishnet, letting his lips go off the pale lips – drifting down. Once he was down to the man's chest, he bit down, causing the usually quiet man to gasp.

"Damn it Naruto!" Itachi yelled, flipping the boy to his stomach again. Only thing was, he took the shorts and boxers off his own body. Tossing them to the floor, he hovered over Naruto. Looking at him, he knew he couldn't cause him so much pain so he had to get him ready for the pleasure.

Reaching, he got his fingers wet with his own mouth. Without a second to delay anything, he sunk the first finger in, causing the teen to squirm in his spot at the discomfort. A smile gripped his lips as he stuck his second finger in, scissoring him to stretch him far enough so he could get in faster. Another squirm followed it which caused his free hand to grab a hold of Naruto's waist. He ceased the movement and stuck the last and third finger in, stretching him more.

"Naruto-kun, I'm apologizing in advance."

"For wha-" He couldn't complete his question as Itachi stuck his stiff member in his awaiting crush's hole.

He felt the boy squirm at the discomfort more then gasp at the pain that came from it. Leaning down in an attempt to comfort him, he let his lips nuzzle the back of Naruto's neck, nibbling it afterwards. He listened to the gasps at the acts. "It-it hurts T-Tachi-kun."

"It's supposed to since its your first time." Itachi replied with a small smirk. He's not ready for a blowjob, that was Shisui's job, he thought as he sank a bit lower, looking for his release that wasn't even close yet. Soon he knew the blond wasn't in pain, he started to sink in and out of him, hearing the boy gasp and moan at the touch he thought was only used for straight couples.

He heard a gasp that was louder then the rest come from the boy, telling him something was up. "Right-right there Itachi. Hi-hit it again."

He listened to the begging and smiled to himself. "I found your spot."

He started to move again, hitting the boy's prostate over and over while he felt his walls clench around him. The pressure he was familiar with was coming to him, telling him the release was close. He continued the act he was doing to the boy.

Soon his walls clenched and clung to him as he felt himself lean over, releasing into him. Looking over the boy's shoulder he saw his lover cum on the bed sheets as he panted.

"What-what happened?" Naruto asked as he felt his own drool run down his lip.

"I just claimed you for myself." Itachi answered back with a smile that was rarely shown.

"Can't I?" Naruto asked as he looked at the pale man that was now his lover.

Pulling out, he could only look at the blond hair that was on the boy's lower region. "Fine but first."

Placing his hand on the boy's soft member, he started to stroke it like it was an animal or something. Soon it was back to the way it was, stiff and ready for round two.

Switching positions – something he only did once – he felt the boy's stare on his back.

Naruto couldn't help but smile as he sank into his lover, no wetness to help with the friction. He just enjoyed the friction as he heard Itachi groan from the pushing. He started to move in and out of him like nothing was wrong, feeling his walls clench like his did to the man that was on top but was on bottom. Soon he felt the walls clench and stay clench around him, causing more friction to happen. Sucking in a breath, he let his seed spill into the man as he felt some drip out of himself from the previous round.

Minutes passed as he continued to release into the man, causing Itachi to grip the sheets in a silent whisper that was spoken in his mind – not aloud as he planned for it to be.

Shisui, I'm sincerely sorry for this, Itachi thought with his body giving off ripples of ecstasy. They both collapsed onto the bed that was now sticky from both Naruto and Itachi's seed.

"Tired." Naruto muttered into Itachi's arm as he grabbed a hold of the man's waist, nuzzling into the arm more. Then he moved his face until it laid on the Uchiha's chest, suckling on one of his nipples – causing the seasoned Akatsuki member to moan.

"Stop it." Itachi ordered as he grabbed the sheet that was cast over the end of the bed – not sticky like the other one he kicked off – also the same color as the other one, yellow.

Before they knew it, they drifted off to sleep until Itachi laid half asleep, looking at his prize. "Now you have me to love, not that girl."

Naruto nodded unconsciously as he stayed near the Uchiha's body for protection and comfort.

* * *

"We're home hm!" Deidara yelled as he drug Tobi in who was tied up with a rope. The reason behind the childlike member to be tied up, he tried to take all the candy from the candy shop.

The only replies they got were moans and groans that caused all the members to freeze.

"What the fuck is going on? It's not Konan and Leader-sama fucking each other!" Hidan yelled as he glared, only to fall to the ground again with a bump rising on his head.

"I thought I told you to stay out of our sex life you fucking peeping tom." She hissed as she kicked him in the balls for a good measure.

Automatic thing for a guy to do, curl into the fetal position and hold his jewels until the aching stopped.

Deidara stayed where he was, knowing what was going on. He let a shrug come his shoulders, dropping the rope. He walked to the kitchen for some of the homemade lemonade that Jun learned from a recipe book that they didn't know they had.

Tobi, still on the ground, was literally getting stepped on by the other members as they scattered to their rooms or other places in the house.

"What about Tobi?"

* * *

A/N: Well i hope you enjoyed this insanely long chapter because when i seperated it from the rest of the story, i found out it was 23 pages long then i told Miyuki-ice-fox, who i think twitched or spaz about it. But i just hope you like it. hope you review/comment/idea me. If not, its okay.


	8. Chapter 7 part 1 Night Interludes

Chapter 7 Night Interludes

Naruto couldn't help but snuggle to the warmth that was laying next to him. He stayed where he was – their legs tangled together with his face nuzzling the muscular chest that was in front of him. "Itachi . . . kun . . . I love . . . you." Naruto whispered in his more then half asleep state as he let his lips kiss the chest he had his head on.

"Naruto . . . kun stop." Itachi groaned as he grabbed Naruto's waist, pulling and holding the juvenile close.

He ignored the words his lover said as he slowly woke up from the sleeping state he was in. Taking a breath in, he could only take in the aroma of sweat and after sex as it settled on and around them.

He shot up, sitting up with his eyes looking around like a maniac man. What happened last night . . . to me, Naruto thought as he looked down at the man that lay on the bed still asleep.

Itachi laid there, trying to not hold down his Jinchuriki lover. Even if the urge to started to burn again. I can't, he thought as he held the boy close to him.

"Itai," Naruto hissed as he rubbed his rump at the soreness that flowed through it "why is there blood on my bed?"

"I claimed you, remember." Itachi whispered as he opened his eyes with a yawn opening his mouth.

A blush claimed Naruto's face as he sat there, trying his best to ignore the pain in his ass. Damn it, Naruto thought as he bit his lip.

"And you better get ready for today since it isn't a day off." Itachi spoke, lips hovering over the boy's ear as he heard the boy try to catch his breath. "And about last night . . . it was amazing."

The blush darkened to the point Naruto had to bite his lip to hold himself back. He bit so hard, blood started to drip from the new wound.

"You hurt yourself dummy." Itachi hugged him, letting him feel the tongue that licked the blood off. "Poor boy."

"Will you stop?" Naruto whispered with a hiss, feeling the urge to yell come but be held back. "I need to get ready for work Itachi-kun."

"Sorry." Itachi muttered as he let go of the boy's waist and sat with his bare back to him. He sighed, rubbing his hand through his face, letting the bangs hang over his hands. Closing the ebony eyes, he took a breath in. His thoughts were on one person and it wasn't Naruto.

Shisui, I'm sorry for doing this lustful act but you would understand if you were in my shoes. It's not the same as when I was with you though, Itachi thought as he opened his eyes, moving his hands away from his face. Everything was fuzzy from the eyesight that was fading due to the Mangekyo being used so much and so little at the same time.

"Itachi-kun." Naruto muttered as his azure eyes look at the strong back that was to him. Reaching over, he touched the warm skin with a sight. "Don't be mad at me."

"I'm not. I'm just can't help but think your help and not a part of the organization. You'll leave and not stay." Itachi lied, eyes focused on the boy as he looked over his shoulder.

His eyes, they're black, Naruto thought. His eyes stayed lock with the raven ones of the man, hearing a pounding on the door. His eyes strayed from his lover, he sighed.

"Hurry up! Everyone's hungry!" Kisame bellowed as he pounded on the door some more.

Naruto closed his eyes as he got up and sat by the Uchiha. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

Naruto got up and walked to the closet to get clothes to wear for the day.

Itachi couldn't help but snicker as he saw the teen fall on his bare butt.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto screamed as he stared at the clean white outfit that had a red cross on it with it split in the middle. Another red cross on his ass for the skirt. I'm getting too many girly outfits, Naruto screamed in his mind as he glared at the outfits he had.

"Must be Hidan's turn to pick then." Itachi murmured as he yawned. Standing up, he didn't care if he was naked or not, he was in the room with his lover. He wasn't in a room with stranger. He knew better then do anything like public indecency, especially when it was to be kept behind closed doors – along with other things.

Then thoughts of the past love came back to the man.

Shisui, I'm sorry for cheating, for who knows how long I'm gonna apologize for. But he's making my heart race, my blood rush to parts that only you can do. I miss the love we had and made but why did it have to end in such a way it did? Why did we belong to that cursed clan that would have to end sometime? Your mine but now I belong to Naruto and you. Most of all, you belong to me, Itachi completely thought like a heartbroken lover.

He was in a way, especially causing the death he had to do to the person he loved. It was healing – slowly – thanks to Naruto.

"I'm gonna poison that fucker's food." Naruto hissed as he cursed the Jashinist under his breath. "When this is over with, I'm gonna be considered a drag queen. I don't want that!"

"Calm down Naruto or do I have to calm you down." Itachi huskily whispered as he brushed his lips on his ear, leaning on him on purpose. He felt the now wide awake Jinchuriki freeze under the seductive words and touch. Especially when Itachi's hand drifted down to his ass, groping.

"Itachi stop it!" Naruto yelled as he tried his best to push his lover away from him backwards. It didn't really work.

"Why should I? I have bragging rights and other rights to do this to you? Most of all, I love you." Itachi smirked as the boy's body reacted to the words in a jerk.

"It doesn't feel right." Naruto muttered with a blush rising to his cheeks. His breathing came shaky, like he couldn't catch it.

"Get use to it. There's a lot of things that won't feel right in due time." Itachi answered into Naruto's ear, his hand that groped the young lover's rump slide pass the juvenile's hip.

"Stop it . . . just stop." Naruto pleaded, eyes trying their best to stay focused on the wall that was in front of him with the clothes. His breath stopped cold in his throat, choking him as Itachi took the opportunity that was in front of him.

"Like this." Itachi purred as his hand gripped the boy's cock. "And there's plenty more where that came from."

"It-Itachi . . . st-stop the torment." Naruto pleaded more as he looked down at what his lover's hand held.

The hand let go only to have the Uchiha man be pushed to the wall. The breath fell out of his lungs as he hit the wall hard with nothing to cushion it.

"I did say stop the torment didn't I?" Naruto asked, his lips hovering over the ebony haired man's.

"Yes." Itachi answered.

With the answer he wanted, Naruto stopped and walked away from the man to the dresser. Opening it, he pulled out a pair of boxers that were clean.

"Jun-kun?" Itachi asked with the boy's alias.

"Hm?" Naruto asked as he slipped the orange flamed boxers on, his back to the man.

"All the outfits, after you get all of them, will you wear them only for me?" Itachi asked, hoping for the best.

"Sure."

In less then a minute, the seasoned Akatsuki member was dressed and left the blond.

With the clean outfit on, Naruto pulled out some cover up for his marked cheeks. Girls' make up, ugh, he thought as he applied it to his cheeks. A sigh escaped the blond as he stood there. If I knew this would have happened, I would have turned into and stayed a girl during the day.

A shiver cut through his system. Then all of them would try to rape my ass, he thought as his tongue stuck out in disgust. With it still hanging out, he walked to the door. Opening it, he fell to the ground with his tongue back in his mouth. All of it was due to the mound of people on the other side that was leaning on it.

"We said we were hungry damn it so hurry the fuck up!" Hidan yelled right into Naruto's ear.

"Tobi hungry Jun-kun." Tobi muttered as he poked the boy in the nose.

"I get it! Now off me so I can get into the kitchen!" Naruto bellowed, causing almost everyone but Kakuzu and Hidan to move.

Itachi was probably in a different room, somewhere else in the house. Probably waiting for the food to come.

"Okay you bitch. I'll leave you alone." Hidan muttered as the members dispersed from the area.

Naruto practically jogged to the kitchen, only to hear a snicker come. He thought everyone heard him and Itachi talking to each other like lovers. Turning his head, his eyes narrowed to slits at the Jashinist that was in the dining room.

"What do YOU want?" Naruto asked with a hiss.

"Your wearing my outfit I chose for you, one of them anyway." Hidan smirked sadistically.

This caused a shiver to go through Naruto's system as he inched away from the monk. Once in the clear, he ran for it, holding the nurse's cap to his unruly blond hair.

Damn Hidan, I hate his guys, Naruto thought as he skidded to a stop in the kitchen. Everyday it seemed like he was forgetting how big the place was. Probably didn't help with two fridges and freezers. Also didn't help with the face that they eat like pigs. I'm even surprised there's food here every day, Naruto thought as he let a short yawn out.

Especially at how Kakuzu's so cheap. Naruto shook his head with that thought as he dug through the cabinets for a pan and spatula.

"Jun-kun."

Naruto jumped at the voice that was in his ear, hitting his head on the door to the cabinet above him.

"What the hell do you want?" Naruto squeaked as he glared at the person, only to just stare.

"Do you need any help?" Itachi asked as he leaned on the counter on the opposite side of the room, pants loose with no belt holding them up. They showed a bit of his boxers along with his tight stomach going downwards. It was completed with another fishnet shirt that was tight to his body.

"It-Ita-Itachi-kun!" Naruto squeaked as he tried to hold back the lust and other emotions for the Uchiha. He tried to hold himself back from looking which failed. His stare strayed from the man's face to his chest as he reached up to cover his bloody nose.

"Is something the matter Jun-kun?" Itachi asked sarcastically, knowing what his problem was to begin with. "Do you like this Jun?"

"Um . . . I . . . yes!" Naruto stuttered then blurted out as he closed his eyes shut. He just wanted that image of Itachi that turned him on, out of his mind. He just couldn't as he opened his eyes.

"I'm glad." Itachi whispered with his lips brushing against his young lover's lips. He couldn't help but close the distance, latching his lips onto the boy's.

"Itachi-kun . . . here not." Naruto babbled against his lips as he tried to fight the guy loved.

"Too late." Itachi spoke as he smiled a bit more. He knew the blond couldn't resist him and the emotions.

A minute or so passed, Naruto gave up fighting. He just embraced the feelings once more. He let his steady hands move, like they had a mind of their own. He just let his body control itself with the emotions guiding it.

His hands glided across the muscular chest that was netted, just right for Naruto's taste. His heart skipped a beat as he fought to not nuzzle the chest – doing it anyway.

Calm down, Naruto, just calm down, Naruto told himself as he turned his head until his lips touched his lover's chest. He nibbled on it, teething the netting until it broke a little. He heard a moan escape the man as he suckled on his nipple like last night.

"Will you two get a room hm?" They froze at Deidara's voice that came from the doorway. He stood there, watching the two get hornier and hornier with each passing second.

When Naruto realized it, a dark blush rose to his cheeks. I-I can't believe it, he thought.

"What are you doing here exactly Deidara?" Itachi hissed the question as he grabbed a hold of the boy. He held him close, brushing his fingers across and into the white collar. He glared at the younger man with his bicolor eyes that forced him to join.

A shiver automatically went through his spine as he accidently looked into the kekkai genkai the Uchiha clan had. He looked down at the boy that was just a housekeeper, but something more to the raven haired man. Then his sight fell on the blush that was on the boy's face.

"What are you doing in here?" Itachi inquired with a sharper glare.

"I-I was just wondering what was taking breakfast so long. I just thought he needed some help so Konan can help like a normal woman should hm." Deidara stuttered at first as he averted away from Itachi's glare with his gaze on the floor.

"Get out." Itachi ordered with a hiss as he held Naruto closer to his body, causing the blush to get darker.

"Fine." Deidara said sharply as he turned on his heel and left the room.

It was just silent until Naruto let his held breath out.

"Are you okay Jun-kun?" Itachi queried as he peeked down at the boy lover.

"Yes Itachi-sama. Now can I cook breakfast for everyone?" Naruto said as he struggled out of the man's hold. Itachi, let me go now, he thought with a hiss. He still didn't let go of the teen.

"Why should I?" Itachi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Breakfast." Naruto replied as he thought of an idea. This better work.

Taking a breath in, he moved his hand to the most sensitive spot on a man's body. Slipping his hand into the loose fabric, he felt Itachi's stomach quiver and twitch away from the hand. Once his hand was over Itachi's cock, he gripped it.

"JUN!" Itachi squeaked his alias as he sucked in a breath. His arms let go of Naruto with the grasp, letting the boy go and get away.

"I need to cook. Another time." He said as Itachi stood there in a daze.

"Why not? Why can't we do it in the kitchen once." Itachi seductively asked as he reached for the boy.

"No, everyone's here and breakfast . . . has to be made." He said as he avoided the Uchiha's touch.

"Okay then." Itachi muttered as he stopped trying to touch his lover. He left, letting silence consume the kitchen.

Minutes later, noise filled it along with the aroma of bacon in the air.

"Tobi wants food now!" Tobi yelled as he pounded on the door.

"Okay Tobi I get it! It'll be done shortly!" Naruto screamed as he glared at the door.

"Okay. Tobi happy now." Tobi said with the normal happy tone as he walked away from the door.

Weirdo, Naruto thought as he flipped some of the bacon while putting some on a plate with paper towels on it.

It took what seemed like minutes the rest of the bacon to finish cooking. With the paper towel soaking up the grease, he walked over to the fridge for Zetsu's meat that was his breakfast.

Opening the fridge, his eyes fell on the roast beef that was thawing out all night which Zetsu put it in himself.

"Why exactly do I work here again?"

Nothing answered him except extra cash.

He couldn't help but growl with anger. Is that the only answer, he asked himself as he grabbed the meat and walked away, his foot closing the door.

"Is Tobi's food done yet?" Tobi asked with a high-pitched e at the end.

Naruto covered his ears, trying to at least but the food for the plant prevented it. "It is, let me get it. Zetsu don't eat yours yet or I'll turn you into fertilizer."

"Yes sir." The black and more dark in attitude said with a sweat drop on the back of his head.

Naruto walked back and grabbed the plates that had the aroma of mouth-watering food.

Once outside the kitchen and into the dining room, he almost got trampled by the members.

Blinking, he looked down at his now empty hands. What-what just happened, he asked.

"Jun-kun, Tobi saved you a spot by Tobi!" Tobi called out as he waved his gloved hand.

Naruto couldn't help but blink at the child/man member. He let a short sigh escape him as a sweat drop fell from the back of his blond head. "Um thanks . . . I think Tobi."

"Actually I think Jun-kun should sit by Itachi hm." Deidara said, a little evil glint in his visible eye.

"No, I think I'll be fine sitting by Tobi." Naruto replied with a forced smile on his face.

"Nope. It's to late hm. There's already an empty spot by him." Deidara growled as he pointed to the empty seat by the young Uchiha man. With a smile of pure evil on his face, he looked at Naruto intensely like a cat does to its prey.

"Fine. Tomorrow I sit anywhere I want." Naruto demanded with a glare to the older blond.

"Okay." Deidara said with a shrug.

Naruto walked over to the empty seat that was next to his lover and Kisame. Flopping down with his plate clattering on the table, Naruto looked at his lap. He scooted in, allowing more room behind.

Silence consumed the room as everyone ate, Kisame vacuuming his in.

"Seconds?" He asked with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

Naruto looked at the empty plate that was in front of the man that he helped out. "Only a little more."

"Yes!" Kisame cheered as he grabbed about five eggs and ate them in less then a minute.

"Is something wrong Jun?" Itachi asked in a whispered in his ear.

He could only hold back the urge to blush that tried to control his face.

"Yeah. Why?" He asked as he looked at the man from the corner of his eye.

"I . . . to me-me you're depressed. So I was just wondering." Itachi whispered as he let his hand touch Naruto's thigh under the table. He felt the blond teenager jump at the cool touch as he looked over at him.

"I'm fine . . . Now . . . Stop." Naruto paused repeatedly with a light gasp in each pause.

"You don't seem like it to me." Itachi whispered as his lips fluttered against the teen's ear.

"I am. That's final." Naruto stated as he felt Itachi's soft but rough hand squeeze his thigh.

"Okay." Itachi replied, letting go of his thigh and turned his attention back to the bacon on his plate.

Naruto felt eyes lingering on him, forcing him to look up to see. Looking around the table, he saw Tobi then Deidara staring at him with curiosity. What the-what's their problems, Naruto asked himself with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Jun-kun are you going to eat that?" Kisame asked.

"No." Naruto replied as he stared down at the two.

"Okay." Kisame said as he grabbed the boy's plate.

Naruto snapped back into reality, just as Kisame swallowed his food. "You bastard!"

"What did I do now?" Kisame asked with a louder tone then normal.

"You took my fucking food! Now give it back!" Naruto yelled as he hopped up onto the man's shoulder and started to strangle him. "My food! Give me my food back!"

"Your lose, my gain." Kisame said through the strangling he felt.

"Now!" Naruto spazzed, only to feel a stare on him from every member. He didn't care. He just wanted his stolen food back.

"Fine. I'll make you some ramen, you crybaby guppy." Kisame muttered the last part under his breath as Itachi pulled the blond off.

Naruto didn't want to go so easily though; he dug his cut nails into the blue skin and hair. Squinting his eyes until they were shut, he dug into the man harder as he felt Itachi tug harder. Soon he felt glares on him as a warm liquid went around his nails as he held on tighter.

"Jun-kun get the hell off me! Now get off or I will kill you!" Kisame threatened with his teeth showing – getting attack by Konan with her foot a minute later.

With one hard yank of the boy, Itachi pulled the blond off his criminal partner. Looking at both, he watched blood pour down his face from the boy's nail, with it dripping off the nails. He shook his head, sitting down in his seat and his lover in his.

Kisame sauntered to the kitchen with the grim thought of cooking going through his mind. He knew he was going to burn it.

Itachi couldn't let the smile come through on his lips – an evil plan brewing in his mind. Having it come to be, he reached down, grabbed Naruto's cock through the cloth which caused the boy to jump at the touch. "Listen closely Jun-kun. Never attack him again and if you do, I just might fuck you on the table for everyone to see."

Naruto swallowed at the whispered threat that was only in his ear that would happen if he did try to kill the ex-Kiri shinobi. Slowly he started to nod, understanding as his eyes were ready to bulge out of his head with the visual of the threat going through his mind. He sank down in his seat, a blush on his face, which also caused friction on his cock from his lover's hand. This caused his blush to darken in two shades.

When the doors from the kitchen opened, Itachi let go of Naruto so he could eat normally and not give any hints away. He especially didn't want any attention brought from his former mentor.

With the ramen set in front of him with a growl from the cook, Naruto went to work devouring the noodles and beef broth. It was gone in less than five minutes with a smile on his face. "That was delicious."

He ignored the stares coming from Itachi and rose from his seat to set out on his chores. But first he had to get the list from his bedroom where it laid on his desk.

Halfway to his opposite room, he got pinned to the wall that was on his left, his eyes looking into his pinner's face.

"I got a couple questions for you to answer hm." Deidara spoke with a slight growl to his tone, lips close to the boy's ear.

"What-what do you want Deidara-sama?" Naruto inquired through the tight hold.

"Are you seeing Uchiha Itachi now?" A raised eyebrow accompanied the question.

"Yeah, what's it to you though?" Naruto asked with a slight glare in his eyes. He didn't want anyone to know about the relationship he shared with the eldest Uchiha brother.

"Okay, just wanted to know hm." Deidara said as he let the young blond go and walked away like he didn't just pin him to the wall.

Shaking his head and questioning the blond's sanity, he continued on his way to his room. When he reached it, he opened the plain door and stepped into the darkness that was menacing – he didn't feel any of that though.

Before he could flip the lights on, he was pushed to the ground with the door shutting, one bicolor eye looking at him. "Well Jun-kun, I have questions for you. Will you answer them?"

"Y-yes." Naruto stuttered as he didn't recognize the voice that came into the air.

"That's a good boy and you learned from your mother well. Now to business. Are you romantically involved or just using Itachi?" The man asked, his voice sending chills down Naruto's spine.

"Why do you want to know? As far as I'm concern, you shouldn't be allowed to know." Naruto inquired with a sharp glare to the eye. He gasped at the tight hold that came around his neck.

"Answer it now boy." The man demanded with the eye glaring at him.

"Fine. We're romantically involved." Naruto choked out – all thanks to the pressure on his neck.

"That's a better answer then what you said earlier. Good little boy." The man chuckled as he let go of Naruto's neck, a smile gracing his concealed lips. "You better treat my bastard of a former student with respect."

With that threat entering the blond's ear, the hands fell off his neck and disappeared.

Sitting up – blinking like a mad man – he tried to figure out who the mysterious person was. No one came to mind. No one in the Akatsuki had that serious and wise voice. Without warning, his mind still thinking about the enigmatic man, the voice echoed in his head, making more shivers come with the power coming with the voice also.

Who-who was that, he asked himself as he looked around in the ebony room. As he stood, the question was still playing around in his mind.

He stumbled around like a bloody drunk after leaving the bar, he looked and felt for the light switch that wanted to stay hidden.

Come on, where are you, you stupid switch, Naruto hissed to himself in his mind.

He found it, finally after falling flat on his face. When he turned it on, the only thing that greeted him besides the light was the bicolor eye that glared at him. A shiver torn through him as he made contact with the eye with his own azure one. Blinking, he saw it there one second and the next it was gone.

I'm going crazy, I gotta be going crazy, he thought as his eyes stayed on that spot that was still flooded in darkness. He just couldn't turn away from it or he might lose everything. He might get tossed to the floor again because of the bicolor eye hiding, waiting to strike. He knew he shouldn't let his guard down, all thanks to his shinobi training that he neglected when he was younger. He tried his best to tear his attention from the abyss in the room and to finding the list.

Surprisingly to him, no one or thing attacked him while he looked for the chore list.

Nobuko looked up at him from where she laid on his pillow but turned her attention to getting to sleep again.

He looked all over the desk and found nothing but a crappy owl that Tobi drew. With a bow of his head, he dreaded bending over due to a horny weasel that was after him more then ever now. "I gotta find it. Ouch, damn bed."

He bent over anyway, getting on his hands and knees, looking under the bed in the pitch-black. He couldn't hear anything but Nobuko moving around on the bed and grunting because he almost lost his hand to the leg that belonged to the bed. He just couldn't hear anything.

So with the lack of noise hearing, he didn't hear the door opening and closing.

"Well, I really like this." A familiar voice called out, hitting the blond nurse's ears.

This caused him to shoot up, hitting his head on the bottom of the bed.

"Itai!" Naruto squeaked as he held his head in his hands, elbows supporting him. This caused his ass to go a light higher in the air.

"Boy, you are a klutz at times." Itachi purred, a small smirk playing on his face at the sight before him. He walked to his blond lover with a casual saunter as he left his arms by his side. He had everything planned out to torment his blond lover more.

Once he was close enough, he grabbed a hold of Naruto's narrow waist. His smiled got bigger to the point where he had it when he saw Shisui and Sasuke. He heard a yip come from the bundle of fur on the bed but he ignored it. He closed the distance with himself straddling his lover against him as he smiled a little more as a squeak came from Naruto.

"Itachi-kun stop it!" Naruto squeaked as he held his head in his hands, his eyes pointing his glare at Itachi's bare feet. A blush suddenly took over his face as he felt his older lover push his erected cock against Naruto's ass.

"Nah. I rather torment you." Itachi replied with a little light in his bicolor eyes.

Naruto couldn't see the twinkle due to being under the bed.

"Itachi-san . . . please . . . I need to work." Naruto pleaded with a whisper in the end.

"You can always work for me." Itachi chuckled as he felt Naruto struggle under his grip and touch. Gripping his waist tighter, he tried to stop his lover.

"No!" Naruto squeaked as he came out, the list appearing out of nowhere, letting him grip it. He pushed harder against Itachi's cock while doing it also. A gasp was heard from the man as Naruto came out from the bed entirely. Blinking, he looked to see Itachi looking at him like he was enjoying it.

"Jun-kun thanks a lot. Tonight I'm gonna kidnap you." Itachi spoke as he let go of the boy's waist and walked out of the room.

Naruto could only swallow at the thought as he saw impure thoughts go through his mind. A shiver tore through him as he stood up, his thoughts still lingering on it. It was going to drive him insane if he continued to think about it. "This can't be happening to me."

Folding the slip of paper, he stuffed it into one of the pockets that was in the white skirt. With that done, he headed to and out the door, only to be pinned again.

"Well what's wrong?" A shiver tore through Naruto's body at Deidara's voice.

Why this again? That question consumed his thoughts as he looked into the visible aqua eye of the man. "Nothing's wrong."

"Yeah there is hm. You got something that's pretty visible right now." Deidara whispered with a smirk on his lips. A small twinkle was in his eyes as he stared at the other blond in the eye.

"What!" Naruto screamed as he ended the eye contact and looked down at his bulging member. Sweat started to gather on his forehead as he slowly made eye contact with the art terrorist again.

A sly, mischievous, fox-like grin came onto Deidara's lips as he stared at the boy in disguise. "Who caused it Jun-kun hm? Was it Itachi or me?"

"Um . . . I don't know." Naruto answered with a pause as the sweat started to fall.

"Well you had it before I pinned you – again – so it had to be Itachi hm." Deidara noted, letting some of the pressure off the younger blond's wrists. A small dreamlike smile came onto his lips. "It definitely was Itachi who caused this little erected problem. Since that was solved, answer my last question hm."

"What?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you love Itachi? I mean truly love him as in stay with him forever hm." Deidara asked with a soft, childlike look as he spoke softly.

"I . . . I don't . . . know. I mean, I just met him and-"

"-you already fucked him like you love each other." Deidara interrupted as he stared at the blush appearing the boy's cheeks.

"I know that but I don't know yet!" Naruto yelled as he closed his eyes. When he opened his cobalt eyes again, he saw a large, goofy smile on the usually emotionless line of a mouth.

"You'll find out soon enough hm." Deidara said as he let go of Naruto's wrists and walked away.

Naruto stood there in the hallway, confused at what just happened. He just blinked, standing here, wondering all the while what he was talking about.

He needs to start making sense, Naruto though as he sent a glare to the older blond's way.

With the list found and in his pocket, he left to vacuum each room, including the bathroom. He wasn't happy about the bathroom because Zetsu never puts the toilet seat down.

I don't even think he has one, Naruto though as he started on his way to the kitchen. He was dreading everything that had to be done in Hidan's room since they weren't on the best of terms.

The man wanted his blood by raping and he wasn't going to give it to him. Also, he never liked the Jashinist from the start. Every time he saw the silver haired man, chills ran down his spine with every glance he had on the blond without Itachi knowing or in the room.

The kitchen, dining room, and living room was easy to clean since there was barely anything in there that makes a mess. Now he had to tackle Pain and Konan's room.

I hate this life. Did I do something wrong in my past life or something, Naruto thought as he stood at the door that led into the love room for the two people.

"What's wrong Jun-kun? Scared of Leader-sama's room?" Tobi asked, his childlike voice filling the air.

"You try seeing the room." Naruto hissed as he turned to the boy/man only to see no one there. "I must be going insane."

"You sure about that?" Tobi asked as he put his hand on Naruto's head.

Naruto jumped at the touch, hitting his nose on the door. Rubbing his nose, he turned and glared at the air.

"Are you?" Tobi asked, a hole in the floor.

A sweat drop sat on the back of Naruto's head as he shook his head at the childlike member. Then he saw the man disappear in a puff of smoke.

Someone's gonna fall, I just know it, Naruto thought as he turned on his heel and looked at the door again. "You better fill that freakin hole in Tobi!"

Then he walked into the dreaded room.


	9. Chapter 7 part 2 Night Interludes

In short, his mind was scarred forever.

The other rooms were easy, especially when it came to Itachi's since he had his clean all the time.

Opening the door, he saw his lover laying on the bed with feet on the wall with a book in his hands.

"So are you ready for tonight?" Itachi asked as his eyes stayed on the book.

"A little." Naruto replied as he dusted the table and shelves.

"I hope so because I'll make sure you enjoy every minute of it." Itachi huskily spoke. "Because I know, I will. Also when you go to bed tonight, don't fall asleep."

Naruto nodded, continuing with the cleaning as if he didn't hear his lover's words.

Like that's gonna be easy, he thought, covering his mouth with his hand. Stupid dust!

With the mentioning of it, he sneezed.

"Something wrong Jun-kun?" Itachi asked, suddenly behind the boy lover. His fingers started to mess with the fabric that encased Naruto's chest.

"N-no." He stuttered with a blush rising to his cheeks.

"Okay." The Uchiha said, only to try his best to push the mental images out of his mind. All of which were of Naruto. Each of them was him doing different sexual positions, techniques, etc. in every outfit the organization had in store for him.

Naruto could only finish the chores that were assigned except for dinner since it wasn't that late in the day. He wanted everything to hurry up though, he wanted to find out what his lover had planned for the two of them. But also the same passion that he had the night before was burning bright again. He wanted to share it with the ebony haired man like he did that night.

He felt a shiver rip through him by the thoughts of trying to think of what it could be. "Why Itachi-kun?"

"Why what Jun-kun?" Someone asked with curiosity coursing through the voice.

The youngest out of the blond's that was in the house turned to the source of the voice, seeing Deidara standing there with his visible eyebrow raised. "What?"

"Why what Jun-kun hm? What's going on with you and Itachi?" Deidara asked with his voice getting a little creepy for Naruto's taste.

"Oh nothing for you to worry about. It's just a verbalized thought, that's all." Naruto asked with his eyes closed like how he use to have them when he was younger and just became a genin.

"I don't think so Jun hm. Your not going anywhere until you answer." Deidara growled with a glare in his eyes.

Naruto noticed and high tailed it out of there and into his room until dinner came. That was when he had to come out and fall prey to the older blond.

While waiting for the time, Deidara hovered around it like a buzzard over a carcass before it dived in for a meal.

When it came time for Naruto to come, he felt like calling Kisame over so he could keep Deidara away but didn't fulfil the urge to. He peeked out from behind the door, seeing nothing but the wall and some of the storage door. He stepped out, only to stare running when he saw the blond terrorist out of the corner of his eye.

His face made contact with the wooden floor halfway to the door of the kitchen. Before he made contact, he used a substitution jutsu, changing what Deidara grabbed into a log and he made it into the kitchen with no damage done by the curious blond.

"Jun-kun, I don't want a log hm!"

Naruto heard Deidara's yell and sweat drop at it. Then he started on dinner which was simple for once and everyone wanted the same thing – except Zetsu that had his substitute for his chewy people. Naruto felt the urge to pull a prank of the odd man but didn't do it. He didn't want to get eaten by him while he slept, if he slept tonight.

By the time dinner was finish, he had sweat on his forehead from Deidara screaming at the kitchen door then he left. Now he heard the blond's heavy footsteps storm to the door but they stopped.

"Let me go! I need to ask and tell him something hm!" Deidara yelled at whoever was holding him.

Naruto looked at the door with the food on plates and ready to be put on the table. Then he had to feel Nobuko. He shook his head at the blond.

"Kisame let me the fuck go! Itai hm!" Deidara screamed loudly before Naruto poked his head out to see what was going on.

When he did, he had to hold back a laugh at what was in his sight.

Deidara was waving his leg madly, trying his best to get what was on it off. When he stopped to look to see if it was still on, Barkie was attached, biting it like a real dog would do.

"Tobi get your fucking toy dog off me hm! Now!" Deidara yelled with a glare at the door that led into the living room.

"But Tobi can't control Barkie. Tobi loves Barkie but Tobi wants Barkie to be free." Tobi explained in his childlike manner as his masked-covered face poked out from the door.

"Damn it Tobi! Get him off or he'll be wood chips!" Deidara screamed with a vein throbbing.

"But Tobi-"

"Do it now Tobi. I'll give you some ice cream later." Naruto interrupted as his blond eyebrow twitched at his own irritation of Deidara yelling.

"Okay Tobi will then!" Tobi chimed as he grabbed his wooden dog's leash and dragged it away as Deidara bit his hand at the pain the dog was causing.

"Thank you Tobi-sama." Naruto said with a smile and walked back into the kitchen, his hand reaching for a plate. It stopped as he stared it, paralyzed it felt like.

What's wrong with me, he asked, mouthing the words as he felt a strange urge surge through his body.

Then it let his body go, letting it fall to the floor with his weight making his legs go out.

"What happened? What's going on?" He asked aloud this time as he felt tears start to gather in his eyes.

"Jun?"

Naruto looked up to see Konan standing there, concern laced in her orangish eyes.

"It's nothing Konan-sama. I just tripped." Naruto lied as he got up, his hand grabbing a plate while the other grabbed another.

"You sure Jun? I mean if you need another break, I can ask Pain." She asked as she looked at him.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired." Naruto said as he walked pass the only woman of the organization and made it to the table.

She carried the rest of the plates on paper cranes as she looked at him. She nodded, walking away from the blond helper that she carried about like a brother. Much like she cared about Yahiko with. She bit her lip at the memory of the orange haired boy that led the group when they were kids, until his death.

"Dinner's ready!" Naruto called out as he grabbed his plate and walked away to sit outside. He just wanted to be alone for a while. He wanted to get his thoughts straight and figure out why his body froze like it did.

"Where's Jun-kun?" Tobi asked with his lips showing only as he looked around like a blind fool due to his mask.

"I don't know. We'll look for him later." Kisame said with his mouth full a bit before he took a drink of water.

Itachi looked at his plate then the empty seat next to him. He knew something was wrong. His body freezing up like it did wasn't right. He finished his food quickly and left for his room. He had to get ready.

Naruto sat there, eyes gazing up at the stars that was above him. The same sorrow came back to him – the sorrow of not having a family. Now it felt he had one which contained his friends, the Akatsuki and most of all Itachi.

He took a bite and ate his beef ramen as his eyes stayed on the shining stars of the night.

"Jun, are you okay?" Kisame's voice called out as he looked down at the boy.

"A little I guess." Naruto answered as he drank the broth from the cup.

"Is something going on?" Kisame asked as he walked up and sat down next to the blond.

"Just thinking about the family I never really had. I never met my parents and now it feels like I have a family. My friends back home. And the Akatsuki for taking me and giving me a job. I got two families now." Naruto muttered as he looked over at the man that tried to kill his a couple years ago.

"I don't really know what to say to that. I didn't exactly have friends back home. I blame my clan for that." Kisame said.

Naruto shrugged and got up. "Thanks for trying Kisame-sama."

He walked away from the man that watched him.

"So it comes down to this, doesn't it? I'm afraid of hurting anyone like him." Kisame muttered.

"Then you better get rid of those feelings Kisame-san." A voice called out.

He nodded and got up, walking away.

Naruto had his trash in the can and now was sitting in his room, waiting for everyone to go to bed so he could get out.

"Jun-kun, its okay to go out now." Itachi said from behind the door.

Naruto looked at it then felt the same sensation take over his body, only to hear one word escape it. Almost like there was someone in front of him when there wasn't anyone.

_Daddy._

Naruto stood up, getting away from his room when he saw Itachi standing there in front of him. He wanted to be closer, to forget what just happened.

Itachi reached down and grabbed a hold of Naruto's hand, smiling at the soft touch. He led the boy down to the lake and sat down.

"Strip." Itachi said with a little light in his blacken eyes.

Naruto blinked and started to until he was down to his boxers.

"I mean everything, including that Naruto." Itachi whispered into his ear as he let his hand trail down to the boy's limp member.

Naruto froze from the touch, feeling his lover's fingers play with the tip through the cloth.

"Do you hear me Naruto?" Itachi whispered his real name.

Naruto nodded and started to pull down his waist band with his older lover's hand disappearing from his touch.

"And the next time after this, I want you to show me that little jutsu you have."

"What jutsu Itachi?" Naruto asked, looking down at his lover. He saw a smirk play on his face as he took his shirt off which was like the usual ones he wore.

"That jutsu that makes you turn into a girl." Itachi explained, tossing the shirt with a fishnet collar to the side. He untied the headband, letting his bangs shape his face like they usually do when he didn't have the dreaded memory on his forehead.

"Oh my sexy no jutsu. I can try for you." Naruto blushed at the dirty thoughts in his mind.

Itachi nodded, standing up and taking his pants and boxers off, tossing them where his shirt and headband laid.

"Now come with me Naruto." Itachi said in his normal tone, jumping into the lake.

Naruto blinked at the man. "I'm not skinny dipping!"

"You will if you want me. And I know you do." Itachi said, using a smirk with the blackmail.

Naruto glared at him and walked into the water.

"Good boy Naruto." Itachi said as he drew the boy close and kissed his lips.

"Happy now Itachi? Or do I have to do more to satisfy you and your hunger?" Naruto asked monotone.

"The second one." Itachi answered and let his fingers press against the boy's entrance, pushing into him, stretching.

Naruto bucked at the touch, feeling the same urge from the other night to burn bright in him. He felt two more fingers reach into him, spreading him for something he was weeping for by his now hard member.

Itachi smiled as his free hand grabbed a hold of it, pumping it. "That's my lover. I'm happy. Now get ready."

Naruto braced himself for the pressure that Itachi brought on by his cock pressing up and into him.

Itachi pushed up into his lover and loved the way he reacted to it. Then he started to thrust into the boy with his ears taking in the moans of pleasure that made him feel like he was getting harder when he couldn't.

Naruto looked into Itachi's eyes, only to kiss his lips as the thrusts got faster and stronger that they pushed his body against a rock.

Itachi felt pressure build in his lower part of his body until finally he let his seed flow through him and into Naruto.

Naruto bit his lip at the pressure the release caused, only to feel his own release get lost in the water.

"Itachi, I'm tired."

He nodded, getting out of the water and grabbing their clothes.

"You can go to your room tonight. I don't mind." Itachi said as he walked away from his lover as he stood there.

Naruto nodded, disappearing into the dark and into his room.

"I hope you had a nice fuck Jun." That same dark ominous voice called out from nowhere as he turned the light on.

He stayed silent, looking around, reaching for a kunai.

"You have only a little more time then it's all over." The voice called out.

Naruto felt his eyes widen at the pain that surged through him from the threat but walked to his bed, turning the light off then.

He closed his ocean blue eyes and pulled the blankets up on him, ready for bed.

Then his slumber brought on something he didn't expect to see.

_Blue eyes hidden in unruly black hair with bangs shaping her face as clothes hung on her. _

"_Mommy, Daddy!" The little figure called out, hugging both Naruto and who he was guessing was Itachi._


	10. Chapter 8 Mission Time

Chapter 8 Mission Time

Naruto peered at himself from the mirror with only one of his whiskered cheeks covered with cover up. He tried to forget the look that made him almost like he was trying to become a girl but couldn't.

"Jun-kun?" He heard Itachi's voice call out with his body automatically perking up at his presence.

"Yes Itachi-sama?" Naruto asked as he turned around to look at the Uchiha with no shirt or anything covering his chest.

Itachi opened the door and walked in with his Akatsuki cloak on that only told him and his blond lover one thing. He had a mission – which he said last night – and he couldn't back out of it. "I have bad news my fox."

Naruto froze even if he knew somewhat why Itachi was dressed up in his garb for the Akatsuki. He also felt his heart break in two, thinking the worst possible for the blond.

He's breaking up with me, Naruto thought with a shocked look coming across his face. I'm only good for sex huh?

"I have a mission with Kisame. I'm gonna be gone for the night but I should arrive around noon tomorrow. I'm sorry for leaving you Jun." Itachi said to both his blond lover and their pet fox. He grew accustomed to the little fox that was orphaned that his lover took in.

"Okay. I guess I'm gonna be the worrisome wife while you be the husband that tries to come back in one piece." Naruto joked a little only to have his body hugged by the man he referred as husband.

"You won't have to worry about me, I'm an Uchiha remember?"

"And the one that was my best friend as is your younger brother left because he was offered false power by the likes of a snake." Naruto explained somewhat harshly as he looked up the ebony haired man.

"He is false too. Now I have to go get ready for it. Be safe Naruto." Itachi whispered into his ear before he pulled away from him. He walked out of the room and into his to pack the shinobi weapons he would need.

Naruto nodded, getting into a plain outfit with the thanks of Konan bugging Pain constantly about it.

He walked out of his room to see his semi secret lover off who was with his criminal partner.

"Remember I'll be home in the morning if not noon." Itachi reminded as he looked back at his blond lover.

Naruto nodded, seeing a wink escape the Uchiha to him.

* * *

Its a short chapter after two long chapters which was the last two. sorry. Review/comment if you want. Got the name for his daughter, but i'm not telling right now. So sorry for the cliff hanger on the name.


	11. Chapter 9 Not Good

Chapter 9 Not Good

A/N: i hope you enjoy! sorry for the long wait

* * *

His primary, and now habit, was to do the chores that was in the kitchen since he always made a mess when it came to cooking. Even if Konan helped him at times with it.

He felt something blow pass his legs, making him look around for Tobi because he got someone mad again. He didn't find the orange masked boy, so he took his gaze lowered. He found Nobuko cowering behind his ankle as it looked at the door.

"What's wrong Nobu?" He asked, only to feel a different assortment of emotions linger in the area instead of dark, depressing ones. These were made up of lust, and other emotions that dealt with it.

"Run! Just fucking run already!" Kyuubi screamed, forcing the blond to get his feet going as he dipped down to pick the baby fox into his arms.

"What's wrong Kyuu?" Naruto asked the demonic spirit that was sealed within him, with mysterious surrounding its being.

"The lust in the air isn't a good sign! Just get to Itachi!" The fox hissed as it made Naruto look back at the house.

"Why?" Naruto asked, curious, only to feel his knees get scraped as he fell to the ground. Sticks, leaves, and other debris stuck in his blond hair as he looked around.

He tried to pick himself off the forest floor, only to feel his body not cooperate with his needs. Fear rose within him as he felt his clothing get stripped off him one by one, slowly as if the person was tormenting him to death. When his clothing was gone, the breeze was cold, telling him that autumn was coming.

He wasn't sure what happened next but he had black spots grow until they had his entire vision as something took hold of him and pulled him. He felt something push up into him but he wasn't sure what it was.

When he woke up, he found nothing covering his body but his body taking in Kyuubi's angry growls.

"What happened?" Naruto asked as he felt Nobuko's fur lingering on his stomach.

"Sasori decided to have a little fun with the lust that puppet had. So in other words for you, he raped you." Kyuubi answered as he glared at the forest floor that he saw through Naruto's eyes.

He what? Naruto screamed in his mind as he sat up – now use to the pain of having something in his ass now. Getting up from the forest floor, he looked around, trying to find his clothing. He didn't find them.

Shaking his head, he walked around, praying that no one was out to see him like this – especially Konan. As he wondered around, he stopped seeing the oldest member of the organization in front of him with his back to him. He saw Kakuzu stand in the brush like there was nothing going on.

He looked around for Nobuko, seeing nothing of the small fox.

"Shit." Naruto mumbled as he backed away slowly, only to hear a twig snap when he stepped onto it. That noise caught the man's attention, causing him to look around for the source.

"Jun, there you are. I was looking for you because I need something from you." Kakuzu hollered at the blond, seeing him with his neon green eyes.

Crap, Naruto yelled in his mind as he took off into a run, not caring if anyone saw him like this. He just wanted to get away from the insane money fanatic. He felt something caught his foot, causing him to trip and fall to the forest floor again.

"Bad boy, your mother should have taught you not to run from someone that's talking to you. Now that your staying put, I can now tell you." Kakuzu purred as he walked up until he was over the teen.

Kakuzu mad sure the blond couldn't get up and run away from him. He tied his threads around his ankles, pinning them to the ground.

"Kakuzu-sama, don't do this. Please." Naruto pleaded innocently as he looked at the oldest member with ocean blue eyes that were ready to cry at any second.

"No, you need to stop being so cute. And now that your little watch dog is gone, I can have all the fun I want with you. Whether you like it or not." Kakuzu whispered as a smile came onto his unseen mouth. He fell to his knees and grabbed the blond by his neck.

Naruto gagged, trying to catch his breath that wasn't coming to him. He tried to gasp as he felt Kakuzu's hard member rub up against him through the clothing the man had.

"You'll like it. I know you will." Kakuzu said in his ear as he started to reach down and pull out the aching member from under the cloth.

"Don't do it!" Naruto yelled, glaring at the man, only to fall silent by his ebony threads.

"Now shut your mouth and enjoy my dick in you. I have a better one then Itachi does." Kakuzu hissed as he glared at the teen's face.

Naruto bit down onto the threads, hoping they were connected to the man's nervous system with no flinch or wince. He tried harder but nothing. He let a muffled scream out as he felt Kakuzu plunge into him with nothing to ready him.

"See what I mean." Kakuzu said as the smile got bigger on his face.

Naruto winced as he felt the thrusting get harder with each one, making him want to kill the man. He felt his body move with each powerful thrust, only wanting it to end.

"I'll kill you!" Kyuubi yelled, wanting the man to hear him but he knew it wouldn't happen. It would blow Naruto's cover.

Naruto let a gasp escape him as he tried to catch his breath after Kakuzu pulled out, letting him lay there as a mixture of Sasori and his seed leaked out.

"I told you that you would love it."

"I didn't like it! I hated it!" Naruto yelled, facing the man with a glare and his teeth showing like a cat or dog ready to fight.

"Shut the hell up!" Kakuzu yelled as he slapped the teen across the cheek. He walked away from the teen as he glared at the ground, knowing the fuck was good but afterwards wasn't.

Naruto laid there, sniffling at the pain that pulsated through his rump. He knew Itachi was gone, out of the territory for the house. So it would be pointless to try to catch up with him. He let the tears fall out of his liquid blue eyes as his body shook uncontrollably from the rough taking that Kakuzu did. His breathing became ragged as he tried to get himself up again with no luck. His arms during that time became numb and he had no feeling in them.

When the fresh blood was in his arms, he pushed himself up to see the dusky sky above him. Night was going to fall on him soon and he saw Nobuko looking at him with sympathy.

"Nobu, I hope he gets back soon. I want him back." Naruto cried as he got himself off the ground. He let the winces out as the pain controlled him, causing him to limp back to the base.

She/he yipped in agreement as it followed him.

"What happened-"

"- to you Jun?" Zetsu asked with his white side going first.

"No-nothing Zetsu-s-sama. Now-now leave me al-alone." Naruto choked as he tried to hold the tears back, trying to show he was strong. He didn't want to cry in from of the watch dog in hope he didn't tell anyone.

"Tell us." The white, friendlier side said as he grinned.

"No, I won't do that. Its my problems." Naruto said as he back away from the member. He bit his lip as he stared at the green haired, black and white skinned man with fear at the grin. It reminded him of the grin that was in Kakuzu's voice.

"We won't do anything."

"Now tell us." Both sides said as his hands did a hand sign under the cloak. He saw vines he summon wrap around Naruto's nude body as he walked a little bit closer.

"Zetsu-sama!" Naruto yelled at the cold touch of the plants. One touched his warm member, causing him to growl out in annoyance and anger.

"It won't hurt especially after Sasori's wooden member and Kakuzu's who I think lost his a couple times. So-"

"- I doubt it'll hurt after that." They said as the started to get closer to the blond.

"Please don't do this Zetsu-san! Please, I beg of you." Naruto begged as the tears rushed pass his floodgates and fell on his dirty cheeks.

His pleas fell on deaf ears as Zetsu positioned himself behind the crying teen with his hands working on the cloak. He slid himself out and took Naruto quickly with the hard member.

Naruto could only gasp, feeling every inch of the taking painfully. He knew Zetsu was lying but all he could do was cry out and whine from the pain. He tried to squirm away from him but couldn't thanks to the vines that held his body.

With each thrust, Kakuzu and Sasori's cum fell out of his ass, falling to the forest floor to mix in with the soil.

With that, Zetsu released his seed into the teen and let go of him. He walked away after the release and his limp member coming out.

Naruto fell to the forest floor, knowing the day was the worst in his life – besides the villagers back home tormenting him.

Zetsu was gone, making him smile weakly as he knew he was alone with the cold night that surrounded him.

He picked himself off the ground, feeling Nobuko on his head. He bit his lip, limping more now with it being noticeable.

He stumbled into his second home and into his room, falling onto his bed with a sigh of relief. He felt Nobuko get off his head and run off the bed.

Nobuko ran into the closet and curled up in his clothes, burying her face.

"Itachi, hurry please." Naruto mumbled softly as he laid there with his face in the fabric and stuffing in the comforter.

"He won't be, you know that. He's taking his sweet ol' time." A voice – a familiar voice – called out.

Naruto turned with a wince to see a pendent shine in the dim light of his room.

Itachi sneezed, itching his nose afterwards, which surprised Kisame.

"Catching a cold Itachi-san?" Kisame asked as he looked down at the smaller man.

"No, I think someone was talking about me again. It was probably Sasuke jacking off, thinking its me again." Itachi replied as he looked up to meet the gaze of the man.

Kisame looked at him weirdly but he nodded, knowing how weird Itachi's younger brother was. He clenched his hand, trying to fight the urge to pull a picture out of his pocket.

They walked to the target's house which was in the Kusa, finding out the person told the shinobi in the village classified information about the organization.

Naruto felt a shiver run through his body at the voice.

"My, my. My little bitch is already alone and undressed for me. I knew you would love my dick but I wasn't sure if you would bastard." The voice said as the person stepped out of the darkness and into the light. His silver hair that was gelled back gleamed in the dim light. His purple eyes looked at his pray with a hunger of something he wanted to do a long time ago but couldn't.

"Get out of here Hidan!" Naruto yelled, praying inside that someone would hear. He couldn't get anything else out, only to gag at the fingers that was lodged in his mouth.

"Now be a good boy and start." Hidan purred with the usual sadistic smile on his face.

Naruto glared at the man with his cheek now throbbing from Kakuzu's slap as his gag reflexes got tested to their limit.

Hidan took his fingers out of the blond's mouth. With a smirk, he took the cloak that had various holes in it, off, showing only his boxers that were bulging out. He flipped the teen around, pushing his wet fingers into the teen.

Naruto squirmed under the forceful prod as he felt his ass ache from the touch after three before that.

Hidan smiled as he leaned over, biting the fourteen years old's shoulder, tasting the blood that caused him to get a high. He didn't do anything but let his moist fingers glide into him, only to have it replaced with his dry penis that was hard and aching.

Naruto screamed out in pain as the tears fell from his puffy eyes, shutting them tightly. With each thrust the Jashinist made, he grunted from the pain of it touching the end of him. Then he grunted loudly at the feeling of Hidan releasing into him as it mixed with the other's cum.

He felt better at knowing he had the teen and no one interrupted it. He got his boxers and cloak back on, leaving the teen there as he cried.

Itachi hurry, Naruto thought as he winced. He tried to cover himself up but he gave up on trying to with the pain flowing through him.

Nobuko came from her hiding spot and jumped onto the desk. She jumped onto the lock, locking the door for her master.

With one last wince, Naruto fell unconscious from all the pain and damage caused to him during that day.


	12. Chapter 10 Pay Back Hell

Chapter 10 Pay Backs Hells

Itachi followed his criminal partner to their home – something that was like home to them – which had his lover.

"What are you planning on doing when we get back Itachi-san?" Kisame asked as he looked down at the shorter out of the two.

"Nothing really. I'm probably going to sleep." Itachi answered as he kept his gaze on what was in front of them.

"Don't lie to me Itachi-san. What have you been doing with Jun?" Kisame said with a question at the end.

"Nothing, much like you sat that you don't have anything going on with that girl. If I remember correctly, your only using her for sex, nothing more." Itachi stated with a raised eyebrow at disappeared.

"I'm not just using her for a sexual release. . . okay, maybe a little. But I like her so now you tell me what's going on between you and Jun?" Kisame explained, letting her gaze get a little intense as he stared down at the shorter member.

"Sex. Just sex and that's all." Itachi lied as he looked around for anything that was out of the ordinary. Nothing was amiss with the house sitting cozily in the woods.

They continued on their way with them walking in. Kisame ventured off to report to Pain about the mission.

Itachi walked down the hall to Naruto's room with the cloak getting taken off and thrown over his shoulder. He stopped at the door and tried to open the door with nothing.

"Nobuko, unlock the door please." Itachi commanded as he waited for the strangely talented fox.

He heard the door click, telling and letting him open the door. He walked in, only to let an inhuman growl escape his chest. His eyes took in Naruto's nude form with bruises and scratches littering it. He could tell his fox was used – mostly likely rape – from the way he winced with each movement his legs made.

"Jun-kun wake up." Itachi said as he shook the blond, lightly kissing his cheek softly.

"I don't wanna get up. Leave me alone." Naruto groaned as he swat at the man, only to wince. "Itai."

"What happened to you Jun-kun?" Itachi asked as anger and sorrow at whoever done this to his lover.

"Sasori, Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Hidan-sama . . . raped me yesterday while you were yesterday." Naruto said as he opened his sapphire eyes, showing the emotions that were swirling in them.

"They what?" Itachi hollered, glaring at the bed that his teen lover laid in with pain in his body.

Naruto nodded as he watched his lover rise from where he was and walked out. "Just be careful Weasel."

Itachi let his barriers for his usually forgotten emotions drop to the point he was seeing red and wanting to spill the said peoples' blood.

First one to be the Uchiha's victim was Sasori.

"Oh, Sasori I need to speak with you." Itachi chime using his usual emotionless voice.

"What is it Itachi? I'm busy, I don't want to keep people waiting." Sasori asked, impatience laced in his voice.

"You'll see soon enough." Itachi said as he grabbed the red head's neck in his hand, shoving the member's wooden body to the wall. He let another furious growl come from his chest, much like an animal hunting down its prey.

"What did you do to Jun-kun? Answer me." Itachi demanded as his eyes lit up with the dark flames of Amaterasu ready to set them on the man.

"I just had a little fun, that's all. I have my own human needs too you know." Sasori answered as he held his hands up in a yielding position.

"Never touch him like that! I will puncture that heart and kill you if you touch him again!" Itachi threatened as he threw the body across the room, almost hitting a wide eyed Konan.

"What exactly happened?" Konan asked.

"He, Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Hidan raped him yesterday. They raped him while I was away." Itachi explained with a growl as he moved away from the wooden body to his next victim – Kakuzu.

Konan joined him, intent on telling Pain about it. She split from him with a holler, "Let me help with Hidan!"

Itachi nodded silently as he made his way to the treasurer's room.

"What is it? If you want money, you can't have it." Kakuzu said, growling in annoyance.

"I don't want your damn money. I want you dead right now!" Itachi yelled as he kicked the door in, a vein throbbing under his skin.

"What's with you? PMSing?" Kakuzu asked with a raise of an eyebrow that Itachi couldn't see.

"You, you of all people hurt Jun! Do you have no respect for anyone?" Itachi yelled as he made his way to the oldest member, slowly. He would look menacing to others with the stride but it didn't affect Kakuzu.

Using threads, he tried to get a hold of the younger member, only to howl in pain from Amaterasu's flames as they licked at the black threads.

"Get off me goddamn it!" Kakuzu yelled as he shook the threads, only to panic once he realized they didn't get off.

Itachi smiled at the pain he caused the man only to take the ebony flames off and head off to punish Zetsu.

He had a sinister smile on his face as he made his way to the watchdog of the organization, scaring Tobi who ran into a wall. When he spotted the man, he let loose Amaterasu once more, wincing from the pain that was in his retina.

Almost, he thought as he listened to the man's screams of agony. Deep down he was enjoying the screams as his bitter memories came rushing back.

"_Itachi?" A voice asked, calling for his attention._

_It was after a night of passion with their clothes back on their dirty, sinful bodies. _

"_What?" He looked over, taking in Shisui's smile. He knew what he had to do; it was his teacher's orders._

"_I love you Tachi-kun." Shisui stated as he leaned in. He wanted a kiss from his lover that was blood but they didn't care. They broke those laws and loved each other like any other gay couple would. They just wanted to be with each other._

"_I love you too Shisui." Itachi said hesitantly. He knew how his lover's handwriting was so the note would be easy to create._

_He reached into his kunai pouch, pulling the sharp blade out. His heart told him he shouldn't do it as the bittersweet loved ached. His mind told him he had to do it, just to get the next level of ocular jutsu the Sharingan had._

"_I'm sorry my love." Itachi spoke as he took the severe blade to his lover's heart, piercing it. _

"_I-It-Itachi. W-why?" Shisui asked as he felt the blood in his body rush at the wound, spilling out of his wound and mouth._

"_I'm sorry, I was told to do it." Itachi explained lously._

"_By who . . . your Father. It had to be him!" Shisui yelled as he looked at his lover harshly. _

"_I'm not allowed to say." Itachi answered, biting his lip as the bitter aftereffect was coming. His body shook uncontrollably as sobs escaped his lips._

"_I guess I did deserve this. Especially for our sins we created together. Then with the mission I was given . . . I guess . . . this is it. Good-Goodbye Itachi . . . kun." Shisui said as his eyesight started to fade with his eye color losing its light of life._

"_Goodbye Shisui-kun." Itachi said as his tears fell onto his shirt while his hands started to write the fake suicide note. _

He took the sable flames back, only to turn and walk out. He ran into Konan who had the hammer in her hands.

"Ready Itachi?" Her voice dripped with anger and the intent to kill along with bitterness.

"I take it you're either PMSing, period, and/or haven't been with Leader-sama for a while now." Itachi speculated with a raise of his ebony eyebrow. His body wanted to go into the corner and cry from the bitter memory that he remembered after so long.

She didn't answer but stare intensely at what was in front of her.

They walked to Hidan's room, hearing the man's ecstasy screams from his finished ritual. They barged in, kicking the door in, seeing him on the ground with only his grey boxers on, trying its best to hide the erection he had.

"Hidan! You son of a fucking bitch." Itachi hollered as he focused a glare on the silver haired Jashinist.

Hidan focused his sight that had insanity written in it from the ritual onto the two members. "Ah Itachi. Did Jun enjoy my fuck by chance?"

Itachi walked up to him in a hast with the glare. He reached down and pulled the Jashinist up.

"What's wrong? You don't like?" Hidan asked as he gagged. He gripped Itachi's hand as he tried to get the pale hand off his neck.

"I told you I would kill you if you touched him again. You took advantage of him, now I hope you rot in hell." Itachi hissed as he narrowed his eyes to the point the red in his eyes looked menacing to the usually unfazed Hot Springs nin. He tightened his grip on the fair neck, hearing encouragement roots from Konan in the background.

He slammed the body against the wall, igniting some of Amaterasu on the Jashinist's boxers.

"What the fuck are you doing Itachi?" Hidan screamed as his eyes darted down to his boxers that had black flames on them to the man that caused them. He felt the licks consume the fabric, inching closer to his erected member.

"You hurt Jun-kun, so I'm doing revenge since he can barely walk thank to you assholes." Itachi hissed as he felt the anger for Madara and everything else consume his fragile heart.

"I was going to say, I didn't do it all but okay. I get it." Hidan choked, only to feel his wind pipe close more with the tight grip.

Itachi continued to hold him like that, even if people gathered around him and Hidan. He tightened the grip once more, hearing Hidan's wordless pleas for the air that he was restricting.

Hidan felt his body going numb until finally the black spots came into his sight and consumed it.

Itachi smiled bitterly and manically as he dropped the limp body. "You turn Konan."

She smiled, raising the hammer until dull thuds filled the room with people grimacing.

He walked away until he was back in Naruto's room where Deidara and Nobuko was next to him. He wanted to smile at knowing the sleeping teen wasn't in that much pain but he was happy that he was covered up. The only thing that concerned him was the evil and anger that was deep down in his heart wouldn't allow him to smile sweetly like he would at the sight of the hyper blond.

"Itachi, he's going to be sore for a while so . . . I don't think you guys can do anything sexual – that way – for a while." Deidara said, looking at the Uchiha with no anger, which surprised him.

He nodded, sitting down with the fox curling up on his lap and falling asleep. He slid his hand down the slick fur that was a light orange then the dark orange she normally had.

"Leader-sama will punish them hm. We know that for sure." Deidara reassured as he put a hand on the black haired man's shoulder.

Itachi felt his hand act on its own, only to grab the younger member by the chin. He forced him closer until their lips touched. He wanted – the urge to – to kiss him was finally satisfied.


	13. Chapter 11 Recovery

Chapter 11 Recovery

Naruto laid there, wanting his body not to move but it was. Every time his foot or something would twitch from the lack of movement, he felt the pain in his ass. Most of all, he wanted his body healed with the help of Kyuubi, who was wanting to heal it too but was weak from it too. He wanted to get back on his feet and start earning again. But every time he fell asleep, the intrusion caused by the four Akatsuki members played back.

"How are you feeling Naruto?" Itachi asked softly in his ear.

"A little better, I guess." Naruto answered with a crack in his voice. Still, caused by the screaming he did from the rapes.

"Okay, I'll get something if you need it." Itachi said, almost being a little nurse to his sore lover.

"Something to drink and snack on. I feel like I'm dying!" Naruto croaked as he opened his cobalt eyes to see his Uchiha lover looking at him.

He nodded and walked away before stopping at the desk to look at the light orange ball of fur. "Come on Nobu. Let's leave him alone so he can rest. While he's doing that, we can fix him something."

That was one thing he enjoyed, cooking for his lover. He somewhat liked cooking but since Naruto came into his life, he took it up.

Nobuko who for some strange reason had her fur fading, looked in all the corners of the room, even the ceiling.

"I think its safe Nobuko, now let's go." Itachi reassured then ordered as he held the door open for the taller and older fox.

She walked out with her tail up, much like a cat would do to show attitude.

Itachi shook his head at their pet fox and walked out with the door closing behind him.

They walked out into the living room with someone trying to scream with it coming out in a squeak.

"Shut up Hidan." Everyone said to the mummified Jashinist.

Turns out Zetsu and Kakuzu were like that after they got Pain's punishment. Sasori was broken into pieces with her heart retreating into the closest puppet. That puppet was a girl puppet. So now the puppet master had a voice fit for a girl, along with other things.

"Well how's the little babies Kisame-san?" Itachi asked as he walked to the kitchen.

"Complaining bunch of bastards. I hate them. I want to cut their tongues out." Kisame complained to his partner with a groan following.

"I take it you haven't seen Yukiko since the incident?" Itachi asked as he grabbed the last of the beef ramen and started to cook it.

"Ugh, I want to kill those assholes for it. I miss her." Kisame said with tears falling out as his chibi body went to the corner.

"Then do it. I'm sure we can get more people for Leader-sama's cause." Itachi offered as he sat on the counter with Nobuko playing with his foot as it dangled in the air.

"You know how Leader-sama will react, so I won't take that tempting offer." Kisame said as he looked down at the fox.

Itachi set the noodles down into the boiling water with silence consuming the area.

"You sure she isn't sick?" Kisame asked, nodding to the fox.

"I'm sure. She's probably going through her own kind of puberty." Itachi said with a shrug.

Silence took hold of the room again as Itachi hopped off the counter, grabbing a water and pouring the noodles into a bowl. He walked away from his criminal partner and to his secret lover.

"Finally he's gone." A voice said as a hooded man walked in from the shadows in the corner.

Kisame looked over and had an ache in his heart from the sight.

"It's almost time so be prepared. Don't get attached to your house keeper." The man said and disappeared.

"But I am already." Kisame whispered mournfully as he lowered his head.


	14. Chapter 12 Sexy No Jutsu

Chapter 12 Sexy no Jutsu

Naruto felt better, even when Kisame came into his room with his lunch that Konan cooked. He couldn't help but laugh at the shark nin that had a tighter, smaller than his regular size maid outfit.

"Shut up Jun. Itachi and Konan put me up to this. More like they forced me to do it." Kisame grumbled as he glared at the compact dirt walls.

"But Kisame-sama you cheered me up. That's all that matters." Naruto laughed as he fell off the bed, only in his sleeping shorts and boxers.

Ever since Itachi found out about what the four did to him, he hadn't been sleeping in his own room. Now they were sharing his full bed, along with touching and kisses. It was almost like they were a full couple now. He inwardly smiled at the conclusion.

Kisame growled, trying to keep his blood thirsty temper in check as his grip tightened on the tray. He handed the chicken ramen to Naruto, gritting his teeth to the point he was grinding them.

"So how is your relationship with Yukiko going?" Naruto asked, looking up as he dug into the ramen.

"Its . . . fine. I haven't seen her lately thanks to those idiots." He answered as he perked up at the mentioning of his girlfriend and lover.

"Good. The next time you see her, tell her I said hi." Naruto said with a cheerful, goofy smile on his lips.

Kisame took a step back, feeling the one organ he thought he didn't have melt at the smile, much like someone that knew him well. He actually cared for the housekeeper – like a friend.

Kisame regained his composure, only to nod and wait for the dirty dishes.

With a burp, Naruto handed the tray to him, feeling it leave his hands.

Kisame walked away with the door closing behind him. He walked to the kitchen, only to pass the two masterminds.

Konan tried to keep a straight face but the smile was slipping. She finally let the laugh and smile out, scaring Hidan and Kakuzu to the point they hung from the ceiling like cats.

Itachi kept his emotionless face on but he was inwardly rolling around as he laughed at his partner.

"You owe me." Kisame muttered as he passed the two.

"We know Kisame, we know." Itachi said as he smiled finally. He turned on his heel to check on his lover. He walked away from the only woman in the organization, and to his lover. He walked in to see Naruto wiping away the tears that the shark nin caused.

"Have a nice laugh?" Itachi asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Hell yeah Itachi-kun." Naruto chuckled as he crawled up onto the bed and sat down next to the eldest of the Uchiha brothers.

"I guess you're finally healed up?" Itachi guessed.

Naruto nodded, smiling at the older man.

"Good, I hope you're up for tonight then." Itachi whispered into the teen's ear as his hand inched down.

"For what?" Naruto asked clueless, even as he got the look of lust from the Uchiha.

"What did we talk about that night at the lake Jun?" Itachi asked as he had his hand inch closer, only to grope his lover's member.

Naruto's eyes widened, only to have his body squirm from the intimate touch. "It-Itachi-san . . . Mm."

Itachi enjoyed the purr of pleasure that escaped Naruto's ajar mouth. He smiled, even if his heart was burning with lust and desire. "Good boy Naruto."

He let his grip loosen and come off, hearing a whine escape Naruto.

"Sexy no jutsu." Naruto answered as he starred at the seasoned member with pleading eyes.

"Bingo." Itachi said, only to have his eyes widen, " I almost forgot."

Naruto looked at Itachi confused as the man dug around in his pockets for something.

He pulled out a leather stud collar that was dyed purple.

"What the-"

"-for you. To keep you in the room at night so I don't have to worry about you. Also to show the others that you belong to me and only me." Itachi explained.

Naruto looked away with a blush on his cheeks, feeling the cold leather touch his neck. A cold piece of metal touched the skin in between his collar bone, only to have him look down at the dogtag.

"What does it say?" Naruto inquired as he looked up at the eldest Uchiha.

"Itachi's fox." Itachi answered as a smile came onto his lips.

Naruto nodded, walking away. He fooled Kisame so he knew he was going to hear about it from the ex Kiri ninja.

"Jun-chan, Tobi has a booboo." Tobi said, almost like he was near tears as he held his bleeding hand up to the teen.

Where the did the chan come from? Ugh, Naruto thought as he led the boy to the bathroom so he could clean up the blood that was drying on the cut and hand.

Tobi closed the door behind him, only to have a smile on his face widen from behind the mask that hid it. He pinned Naruto to the door, his real voice aching to come out.

"To-Tobi what the hell is going on?" Naruto choked as he looked down at the childlike member.

"You want to know something. My real name isn't Tobi. Now you better fucking listen brat." Tobi hissed as his eyes glared at the blond.

"Then who are you?" Naruto asked with a cough.

"Your worst nightmare." He answered as he tightened his grip on Naruto's neck. He wanted the blond to feel the wrath he had for coming in and doing what he did to his organization that he worked so hard on. He lost all control over Uchiha, Itachi when this little brat came into the picture.

"Hurry up hm. Some of us do need a piss." Deidara hollered behind the door.

"You're a lucky ass Jun. Lucky." The man said as he put Naruto down on his feet, who collapsed. "Now you better heal this. This fucking hurt when I did it."

Naruto nodded hesitantly as he felt the man's glare focus on him.

He put healing ointment then a bandage on it.

"Jun-chan, thank you. Tobi happy." Tobi said, putting the charade up again. He ran out of the bathroom, running over the other blond.

"Thanks Tobi hm. Not!" Deidara screamed with a foot print on his face.

Naruto tried to hold back a laugh, only to be pushed out of the bathroom.

"Weirdo hm." Deidara muttered as he pushed the laughing blond out of the bathroom.

Naruto blinked, wanting to be unconfused like he was. "Um, what just happened?"

Naruto got up and walked to the living room where Konan held a hammer with dried blood on it.

"Hey Jun-kun?" Konan said in a chip tone she always had with him in the room.

He blinked, confused at why she was holding the hammer. "Hi Konan-sama."

"Leader-sama wants to see you tomorrow or sometime soon." She said as a smile came onto her pale lips.

He nodded and sat down, feeling a wind go by him. He looked around to see Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Sasori cringing in a corner. He knew they received a beating of a lifetime for what they did – one from Pain and another from Konan. He shrugged and curled up with Nobuko for a nap.

"Jun."

He opened his eyes, seeing the ex Kiri nin in front of him with a vein throbbing from his forehead. "Yes Kisame-sama?"

"You're all better. You used me. Itachi, Konan you guys owe me big time!" He yelled as he stomped away from the half asleep blond.

Naruto shook his head at the blue haired and skinned man as he heard something break.

"Kisame, your paying for that! Not my money, your money!" Kakuzu yelled as he stormed down the hall to where the said man was.

Naruto sweat dropped at the two members as he closed his eyes, wanting more sleep before the night that was close and was going to be filled with ecstacy.

Nobuko got up and walked away from her master as he took the chance to sleep. Tomorrow he was going to start his job again. She shook her head and walked up to her master's lover.

"What's up Nobuko?" He asked.

She yipped and looked at him with brown orbs.

"Itachi-kun hm." A flirty tone came from the usual void of emotion voice for the said person.

Naruto groaned as Nobuko rubbed up against him like a cat.

"Naruto get up." Kyuubi said as he woke from his own nap.

I don't wanna, Naruto thought as he rolled over until he had his back to everyone that was looking at him weirdly.

"Jun-chan get up!" Tobi yelled, causing the blond's eyes to snap open wide as he fell off the couch.

"What was that for?" Naruto screamed as the hair on his neck stood up.

"Get up hm. Its dinner time fur ball." Deidara hissed as he walked away, a vein throbbing.

Naruto felt confused at the insult from the blond's harsh treatment. What happened, Naruto asked to himself.

He got up from the cold floor and followed the group outside.

For some reason, autumn arrived, making September go into October. It was a Saturday but he wasn't sure what the exact date was.

Then his world fell black as he looked around. "Its okay. Just stay calm Jun."

He nodded as he felt hands grab a hold of his, leading him.

"Watch your step." Kisame ordered as Naruto picked his feet up.

Then he stopped walking and felt the cool air hit his eyes with the blindfold gone.

"Happy birthday Jun!" They all shouted as Konan laughed at how Hidan growled it.

He blinked, trying to wrap his head around it. It was his birthday and he forgot all about it. He started to laugh, only to fall on his butt, tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Well happy birthday Kitsune." A woman's voice came into Naruto and others' ears, making him lean back until he was flat on his back with the ground under him.

"Yukiko-chan!" He cheered as he got up, only to run to the rusty red-haired woman, giving her a bear hug.

"To tight Kitsune and I think Kissie-kun might rip you off me." She said as she smiled shyly.

He let go, turned around to face the shark nin and stuck his pink tongue at the glaring ex shinobi.

"Jun-kun!" Kisame yelled as he stopped to the blond, only to start the chase of cat and mouse.

"Kisame stop it! Treat him with respect if today is something special for him." A commanding voice echoed in the clearing, making the members stop what they were doing.

Naruto turned, looking at the spot where it came from, only to see lavender eyes that were divided into layers. He stepped out to show the orange hair that was spiked everywhere, almost like Naruto's. The Akatsuki cloak hung loosely on him as he walked into the clearing, his face showing no emotion.

"Leader-sama." Everyone but Naruto, Yukiko and Konan said as they stood there, dumbfounded at the new arrival.

So this was the leader that let me in, Naruto thought as he stared at the multiple piercings the man had.

"So it's Jun-kun's birthday?" The man asked as a small smile came onto his lips.

Naruto nodded slowly as he looked at the man that had so much authority in the organization that made Naruto wonder how he could control everyone.

"Well happy birthday." Pain said as he took the knife, cutting the orange cake that was in the shape of a ramen cup.

Everyone took a piece as Naruto stood there with his piece.

He had the urge to announce the secret that was between him and Itachi. He didn't know where the urge came from but it was strong.

"Well Kitsune, ready for your gifts?" Yukiko asked as she stood next to Kisame, as both munched on the vanilla cake.

"Like what?" He asked, taking a bite.

"This!" She glomped him, her slice of cake not affected by the jerky movement which surprised Kisame a little. "Kisame hold these. Don't eat them!"

He took the cake and shook his head at how the two were almost alike with their personalities at times.

"Hold still Kit." She grabbed and kissed him on his cheek fifteen times, only to put another kiss on his forehead for him to grow an inch.

He blushed, feeling like he was melting when he wasn't.

"Happy birthday Kitsune." She whispered, "Be happy Naru."

Itachi sat by himself at a base of a random tree, eating his second slice of cake, something that he and Konan made the other night. He knew something was going to happen that involved his old mentor but he wasn't sure what it was yet. He also knew something was going to transpire that would change both his and Naruto's lives.

"Itachi everything okay?"

He looked up to see his blond lover looking at him with red lipstick all over his cheeks and forehead. He chuckled at it but soon stopped as Naruto sat down next to him. He felt his hand be taken by the blond.

"We should tell everyone – about us."

"That we're seeing each other and we have the status of lovers." Itachi asked, looking over at the blond.

He nodded. "Why not? They'll find out soon or later anyway. Anyway, Yukiko asked about the collar."

Itachi sighed, wanting the things to go right in his life for once. "Fine."

Naruto stood up and cleared his throat. "I have an announcement!"

Everyone fell silent after Tobi quacked.

"Itachi and I are . . . dating." Naruto said loudly for everyone to hear.

Everyone blinked, even the crickets.


	15. Chapter 12 part 2

"I knew it!" Konan cheered, "Yaoi!"

Everyone shook their heads at her and her little outburst.

"I knew so fucking well that they were fucking each other."

"Shut up Hidan." Everyone said as they glared at the Jashinist.

Naruto felt a blush rise onto his cheeks at the female member's burst which somewhat didn't surprise him. All the girls, if not most, in Konoha were obsessed with yaoi.

"Thanks Konan-chan . . . I think." Naruto said as he sat down, taking hold of Itachi's hand.

"So cute Kitsune! I'm so happy for you!" Yukiko cheered as she grabbed a hold of Kisame's shoulder, helping her get up in the air a bit farther. Then she ran off, grabbing Naruto and taking off to hang out with him by herself.

Itachi shook his head, only to see the shark nin come up beside him in the corner of his eye, seeing him sit down.

"We're gonna get lucky tonight." Kisame commented with this sly, rare smile on his face.

"How so?" Itachi asked, looking at his criminal partner from the corner of his eye.

"Yukiko doesn't act like that unless she's in the mood for some hot, steamy, fun." Kisame said, smiling a bit more.

"Okay." Itachi looked away, blushing – something that was rare for the usually emotionless Uchiha.

"Yuki-chan where are we going?" Naruto squeaked, dodging branches and a rock that jutted out of the earth.

"Shut up and wait. We're almost there." She ordered.

She suddenly stopped, making Naruto run into her back, and fell to the ground. She looked around at the clearing that was surrounded by the woods.

"Now what was that about!" Naruto yelled.

"Sai or someone came to my place the other day, they thought you were at my place. I got worried – since I see you as a brother but thankfully Kisame told me. When he told me your description, I knew it was you." She explained as she flopped down to the green grass that laid around her.

"So how's your relationship with Kisame-sama going?" Naruto asked, sitting down next to her.

"It's good. He's helping me little by little with my fear of sharks. But when it comes to the intimacy, he's amazing. It seems like he's taking the pain of separation and his other issues and using them to love me in an amazing way. Even if he didn't have that skin or looks, he's a normal person to me. He's perfect." She said, blushing as she described the relationship that Naruto helped create.

He nodded, glad that he played matchmaker and it worked.

"So how's your sex life with Itachi?" She asked, a faint pink on her pale cheeks as she raised an eyebrow. She nudged him with her elbow.

"Amazing; he's amazing in bed," Naruto said, "I can't get enough of it. And its filled with surprises."

She nodded, taking the info in. She knew her heart was betraying him, his love's and hers but she wanted Hinata and the others to stop worrying about this blond.

She smiled, hearing the two she was thinking about come into the clearing.

"Don't you think you went a little too far?" Kisame asked as he sat down behind Yukiko, holding the red head close.

"Not really." She answered, looking up at the 6'4 member.

He rolled his eyes and looked up at the night sky that had constellations in it.

Itachi grabbed a hold of Naruto and set the blond on his lap. He nuzzled his back, causing the Uzumaki blond to arch up. He couldn't help but smile at his reaction.

"We get the place to ourselves tonight. Everyone is going some place thanks to Konan bugging Leader-sama." Itachi whispered as a devilish grin came onto his lips.

"Where are they going?" Naruto asked.

"We got cabins around here for individual use. We get the main house." Itachi explained shortly as he rested his head on the teen's back.

Naruto nodded.

"Well Kitsune, we're heading out. I got a lot of things to do tomorrow." Yukiko said as she got up and hugged the birthday boy.

"Treat him nicely." She growled to the Uchiha as she glared coldly at him.

"I will." He answered as he hugged the teen, bringing him back.

The shark nin and auburn haired woman walked away, desire burning both couples' hearts.

"Ready Naru?" Itachi asked, whispering it into his ear.

"Yes." Naruto answered as he turned around, straddling his hips as they grinded against each other. Pushing his lips against the pale ones of the Uchiha murderer, they fought for dominance.

"That jutsu, Naru-chan." Itachi hinted with it barely coming out as a hint.

He nodded, knowing he was going to have it last longer then when he developed it.

"Sexy no jutsu." He said with the hand signs he needed being performed.

A puff of smoke surrounded him, only to show a feminine body that replaced the boyish one. His blond hair was long with it touched his rear. The familiar whiskers were on his cheeks as his sapphire eyes looked at his lover.

"Happy Itachi?" His voice came out feminine as he smiled.

Itachi nodded in agreement. He bit his lip, even if his erection was getting painful from the strain it was causing in his pants. He led his blond lover to the house, only to push him who was now a her into the kitchen.

Naruto wasn't sure what was going on but he knew it was to surprise him since it was his birthday.

Itachi let the door stay where it was, letting him turn around to his lover, setting her on the counter.

"Itachi?" She asked, looking at him.

"Sh, let me pleasure you tonight instead of the other way around." He said, pushing his lips onto the full lips that women usually had.

Naruto nodded, enjoying the touch as he felt his lover's erection rub his inner thigh. He touched his Uchiha's lips with his tongue, asking for entrance which he got. He explored the wet cavern with his body being pushed with his head connecting with the cabinet.

Itachi struggled out of his shirt, tossing it to the floor with his sandals getting kicked off at the same time. He wanted to have his lover, now for all he cared. He kept their lips connected through the whole thing until he had to take the shirt off completely.

Naruto helped him with his pants that were making the ebony haired man groan from the pain. Naruto took them off, seeing his lover's face get a bit of relief in it from the pain but he still had it.

Itachi pushed his lover's petite hands away, kissed her nude body until his lips came to the nipples that were hard and pulled away from the skin a bit. He suckled on them, enjoying the loud moan that escaped her.

His hands pushed the waistband down until they showed the small curves he had that went along his narrow hips. He pushed it farther down until he felt the cool air caress his full erection. He gasped with the touch after hearing the dull fall.

Naruto took the full erection into his mouth, earning a gasp from his lover. He had the right to surprise him too.

Itachi felt Naruto's mouth go up and down his shaft with his tongue playing with the slit and small hole that was the only exit for his seed to escape. He moaned as he was close to his climax.

"Nar-Naru stop. Let me"

Naruto knew what his lover was meaning. He got off the full erected member and back onto the counter. He spread his legs open, ready for the touch that he was wanting for so long.

Itachi walked up, shoving himself into the blond's womanhood. He enjoyed the way the gasp escaped him as he started to move, popping the blond's female cherry.

Naruto felt pain go through his entire body but enjoyed it soon enough. He knew it was like the same way but in something completely different.

Itachi felt his climax come closer with each shove that connected with the cervix that was in his Naruto now. After the fourth or fifth shove, he felt his seed be released, earning a moan from his body and his lover.

After letting his cum escape into the blond lover, he pulled out, seeing some of it slide out with him, landing onto the floor and counter.

"Wonderful." Naruto said, turning back with a puff of smoke surrounding him. He smiled, as he felt his body get carried to their room with a clone cleaning up the mess that was on both and kitchen.

He laid Naruto down in the bed, then putting himself into it.

Naruto continued to smile even after his female body was gone. He rolled over until he was laying on top of Itachi, feeling slumber come close to him.

"Naruto, go to sleep my Kitsune." Itachi ordered with his eyes shutting.

Naruto nodded, greeting the long awaited slumber.

_"Daddy! Mommy!" The same little girl's voice called to him._

His gaze went down to look at the girl as she clung to his shirt.

"Mommy, where's Daddy?"

"I don't know baby girl."


	16. Chapter 13 Info

Chapter 13 Info

"Shino, Hinata." A woman's voice was in a hushed tone as she looked around.

"Yes?" A voice answered the sound of sandals hitting the dirt alley.

"I found Naruto. He's in between the Fire and Grass nation. One thing I noticed is that he's changed." She said, informing the two genin.

"Thank you Yukiko."


	17. Chapter 14 Movin'

Chapter 14 Movin'

"Jun I hope you have everything packed! Deidara hollered at the other blond.

"Why?" Naruto asked, a confused look on his face.

"I guess Leader-sama wanted a change of scenery, that's all hm." Deidara answered, shrugging.

With that, Naruto ran around until he had his things packed and Nobuko in his arms. "Already!"

With everything cleared, they went down to the waterfall nation.


	18. Chapter 15 Shock

Chapter 15 Shock

A couple of months pass with them settling into their new home. Each section of the new home, which was a cave, was for each member – much like an apartment. So now Itachi and Naruto had their own place in a way.

"Ita-kun!" Naruto called, feeling like crap for a couple of weeks now.

"What?" Itachi popped out of nowhere, wondering why his lover was calling for him.

"I think I might need to go to the doctors." Naruto groaned as he made the suggestion.

"Why?"

Naruto didn't have time to answer the Uchiha but he had enough to run to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. The contents from his breakfast filled his throat as he leaned over the toilet to empty into. His stomach heaved twice more but nothing came up. His eyes were shut as he felt his saliva drip down from his chin and lips.

Forcing his hand that felt like nothing, he flushed the toilet, leaning against the cold claw toed bathtub.

"Naruto are you all right?" Itachi asked with the door in between them.

Naruto leaned over, unlocked the door and leaned against the tub once more. He slid down to the rock floor for more of the coolness.

Itachi opened the door with Nobuko peeking her head in, both looking at the blond with concern.

"You sure you want to go to the doctors?" Itachi asked as he sat across his lover.

"I'm sure Itachi-kun." Naruto answered with a slow nod.

Itachi nodded, trying to think of who would be good at taking care of his loved one. Someone he could trust. "Okay, let me go find her."

Itachi stopped in the middle of getting up, feeling that daze come over him again. His sight took in the ebony hair that hid the sapphire eyes that were with it. With the daze beginning, it ended. He got up the rest of the way and walked to the person for help.

"Nobuko, stand guard." Itachi ordered as he left for the person.

Nobuko stuck her tail up, showing she understood as she started to march in front of the door.

Naruto felt misery pulsate through his body as he laid there, wanting it all to end. Every time he opened his eyes, he would stare into his own blue eyes that soon disappeared with ebony hair covering them. He thought he was hallucinating from the sickness he had.

It seemed like forever for Itachi to come back. "I found her."

Naruto looked up to see Konan standing there with a worried look on her face.

"Why Konan-sama?" He asked with a croak.

"I have to be a doctor if Kakuzu kicks the bucket which I highly doubt." She responded, smirking a bit before going down to his side.

She felt around his forehead, comparing it to her own temperature.

"This might be embarrassing but I want you to pee on this please." She said, holding up a little thing then got up. She pushed Itachi and the fox out so he could have some privacy.

He stood up, wobbling every way he could as he did what he was instructed by the woman. He fell, zipping up his pants with a come in coming out of him in a groan.

They walked back in with her taking what she handed to him back. She formed a simple hand sign and focused her chakra onto the object.

Itachi looked over her shoulder, seeing the color of the strip change from a negative blue to a pink.

She looked down at him then the strip over and over again. She knew it wasn't possible but ir reminded her of everything. Especially with what she was going to tell him. She bit her lip before she spoke, "You're pregnant. It's impossible unless you know something that can change that. Now for the symptoms your experiencing is that your two months along. I'll be there for you Jun, as your doctor and friend."

She knelt down next to him, feeling his forehead once more. Her eyes widened as she looked at the blond. "You should get ready. You don't have a penis anymore. You got a womanhood. So be prepared for the fun."

Naruto felt shock take hold of his system at the news but he felt happy for once. He was going to a father – a mother in this case – and be able to care for someone that was a part of him and his lover.

"I'll come back next month to check on the baby. Eat healthy now Jun." She ordered as she got up and walked away from the two.

Itachi looked at his lover with shock coursing through him. His genes, his clan that was murdered so long ago had a chance with this small being growing. Then he knew that man was going to go after him more.

That man didn't want a new or hafu – in this case – Uchiha like his developing child.


	19. Chapter 16 News

Chapter 16 News

"Tobi's here! Is Tobi a good boy?" Tobi asked as he shoved his orange mask into the blond's face.

"Yes! Now go!" Naruto yelled as he tried to squirm away from the childlike member.

Tobi pouted even if his true self was smiling like a crazy fool. He walked away, back to his and Zetsu's place with a slump of his shoulders.

Naruto, being a lazy bum now, flopped onto the couch only to put a hand on his aching stomach. He wouldn't believe he had a child growing in him, even if it wasn't a dream. It felt like one but he knew this was reality.

Next month was tomorrow, meaning he was a month closer to his son or daughter coming into the world.

"Naru?" He heard his named called by his lover who was having a coughing fit.

He looked over at the door that led to the kitchen, only to stifle a laugh. He failed at doing so but he couldn't help but laugh at his Uchiha lover.

The ebony hair was frizzled, popping out all over the place with black soot all over his body, mostly on his face. Each time he coughed, black smoke came out.

"What happened?" Naruto laughed as he tried to keep the tears from coming.

"The dinner doesn't like me, that's what happened." Itachi replied, only knowing he wasn't going to touch the stove for a while.

Naruto got up, only to see his eyes dance with the ebony hair, with it all disappearing again.

"Fine, I'll do it." Naruto insisted with his laughing fit dying down. He walked up to his lover, only to kiss the blackened lips.

"Fine, remember Kisame and Yukiko are coming over for cards. So make some for them." Itachi reminded as he grabbed a hold of the Konoha nin, holding him close.

"Fine, I'll give the scraps to Kisame for him to gnaw on." Naruto said with a laugh following.

"Be nice." Itachi said, laughing with him.

He got out of the Uchiha's grasp and walked into the kitchen to cook. He saw black objects lay on the skillet, only to be thrown out.

Itachi sat down on the couch, only to hear a knock on the door. He blinked, looking at the door to see Kisame and Yukiko poke their heads in.

"Hey Itachi-san, where's - what happened to you?" She started to ask something but drifted off to a different one when she noticed the black Uchiha.

"Cooking doesn't like me. And Jun's cooking dinner." Itachi said, answering both questions the red head had.

"I heard he's pregnant. I can't wait to see your guy's baby. I hope it turns out like Naruto." Yukiko chimed as she clapped her hands.

Kisame shook his head at his girlfriend and lover as she hopped up and down with excitement.

"So?" Itachi asked.

"She's gonna be adorable." Yukiko squealed as she grabbed the shark nin's arm.

"Calm down." He muttered, only to have her finger go to his lips.

"Your gonna be an uncle ya know? So don't try to shut me up." She said then flopped down next to the still coughing Uchiha.

Naruto muttered as he detailed the shrimp, sticking it in with the stir fry. He sat on the counter, putting his hand on his stomach, wanting to be someone his parents weren't.

"Jun." Naruto heard his second name be called, making him jump and look around.

"Huh?"

"Konan needs to see you, now." The voice said with urgency laced in it.

Naruto turned the stir fry to a simmer, walking to the door. When he got into the living room and to the door, he noticed the stares on him.

"Where you going Kitsune?" Yukiko asked as she looked at him.

"Konan-sama wants to see me about something." He answered as he walked out the door, with it closing behind him.

He walked down the hallways to Konan and Pain's apartment. He knocked, hearing him get an okay from the female member. He walked in to see her sitting on the couch with a worried expression on her face as tissues sat in on her lap.

"What is it that you need to see me about Konan-sama?" Naruto asked as he sat down in front of her in the chair.

"Your life is at risk," she said, "Your child is going to kill you."


	20. Chapter 17 Konoha Time

Chapter 17 Konoha Time

"Um K-Kiba. Are you happy with me?" Hinata asked with a stutter at the beginning.

"Yeah, why do you ask Hinata?" Kiba asked, wanting to know the reason for her curious question.

"I-I'm ju-just wondering if-if you still lo-love me." She answered as she looked up at into the dog like eyes.

"Well, we got a bitch and his master. I guess its time for her to take him on a walk." A voice said, having the two look.

Sai had that not caring smile on his face as he always did, unless it was that fake smile.

"What do you want Sai?" Kiba growled, much like he did when he saw the disguised Naruto looking at Hinata.

"We found Naruto. He's alive and well." Sai answered.


	21. Chapter 18 Scares From Hell

Chapter 18 Scares from Hell

Naruto stared at the only female member of the Akatsuki with wide sapphire eyes. "You have to be kidding me. You have to be joking, aren't you?"

Konan shook her head grimly, wishing he would take the news like any pregnant woman would. She expected shock from the teen but this was someone else she was dealing with. He wasn't a woman, he was a man that was pregnant by some strange cause.

"I'm not Jun. Each time you use whatever you used, and you get pregnant from it, your risk of death rises with each time." She explained, biting her pierced lip afterwards.

Naruto bit his lip, kinda wanting to be born a woman instead of a man like he was. A true woman that wouldn't have a penis.

"So all I'm trying to say is don't use whatever you did again. I care for you and I don't want to lose you. You are someone I cherish now." Konan concluded as she touched his hand in a gingerly manner.

He slowly nodded, trying to take in the news. "So this – she or he – will be our only child?"

She nodded, her eyes glittering with tears. One fell with her black mascara and eyeliner mixed in with it.

"I'm happy for you, I'm truly am. I'm kinda jealous too. I wanted to give Pain children so he would feel normal but all that happened – all our attempts – ended with failure." Konan said as more tears fell with the memories that faded into her subconscious.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, curious as to why she was crying.

"I became pregnant from our intimacy twice. The first time it happened, it was by accident and I got an abortion, thinking he wouldn't want it. Then I found out, he wanted kids. The second time, I miscarried when I was three months in. We got depressed, thinking we couldn't have a kid that had both our blood. He took it out on everyone. I just felt like I was void of any emotion but sorrow. But . . . " She trailed off, taking a shaky breath as she tried to calm herself.

Naruto sat there, waiting for the rest, wanting to hear the rest.

"But when I found out that you became pregnant I was so. . . . " She trailed off again, this time grabbing a tissue and touching the corner of her eyes.

"You were what?" Naruto asked.

"I was so hopeful. You renewed my passion for giving him a child that I lost so long ago. Thank you Jun-kun." She finished as she smiled, leaning over until she hugged the blond.

"You're welcome Konan-chan." Naruto replied as he returned the hug to the only woman that struggled so much in her life. He felt like he could do it, even if he couldn't feed the child like a woman could.

That's what formula's for, he thought as he smiled.

But he was sure, they could adopt to make their son or daughter happy when they ask for a sibling.


	22. Chapter 19 Cheater, Cheater

Chapter 19 Cheater, Cheater

Naruto walked away from the apartment that his two employers owned and made his way to his lover. He was cheerful at the outcome from the conversation he had with the blunette.

That even surprised Kyuubi who was blinking from the warm emotion his vessel had.

He opened the door and stopped in the middle of the doorway, with the door hitting him in the ass. His gaze fell to the floor where various clothes laid.

"Hey Kitsune." Yukiko called as she sat on the couch, only to giggle.

Naruto looked up to see Kisame rubbing her feet as he growled. Then he turned his attention back to the clothes that were on the floor.

Maybe Itachi's doing laundry and he dropped them, he thought as he picked the forgotten clothes up, following the trail to their bedroom. Grabbing the cold metal knob, a moan escaped from behind the door, causing his heart to skip a beat in surprise.

May-Maybe he's jacking off. We can't do anything like we use to thanks to the baby, he thought as he stepped inside after turning the knob.

His gaze went up from the floor to see Deidara looking at him with wide eyes as his bang was tossed over his head, showing the scanner, as ecstacy was written on his face.

"Jun?" The voice caused the daze that Naruto was in to thicken.

Itachi laid above Deidara, his lips hovered close to the bare collarbone of the older blond that was in the bed.

"Itachi?" Naruto breathed his lover's name in a question as he saw Nobuko pop out of nowhere and grab the covers with its mouth. He watched his pet fox pull the covers until it revealed the nude frames of his lover and employer.

"I hate that fox." Deidara muttered with a glare focused on it.

"Jun-kun, let me explain first. This isn't what it looks like." Itachi pleaded as he got up from where he was, letting Naruto watch the entire thing of him sliding out of the other person.

"Explain my fucking ass! I know you want sex but I can't give it right now! You know the reason behind that! So I'm useless now because I got knocked up so you decided to turn to someone that does look like a girl! Go ahead, fuck him like you would me! Now your just getting rid of me!" Naruto ranted as he glared at the pair.

Kisame and Yukiko heard the yelling, thinking it was Hidan with the way the profanity was used.

"Now what's going on?" Yukiko asked as she got up from where she laid. She felt a tug on her hand, making her look back at her lover.

"Don't. It might be them arguing over something. Let them do it and figure it out." Kisame implied as he tugged on her hand harder. He knew what was going on with the argument. He knew Itachi started fucking Deidara all of a sudden – ever since he found out that Naruto was pregnant.

"He's like a brother to me so let me go. If it involves him, it involves me." She insisted as she glared, giving a sharp tug. She got her hand out of his grip and made her way to the direction of the yelling.

Kisame slapped his forehead and got up, mumbling under his breath from her and the pain he gave on his forehead.

Naruto felt the pain in his eyes as he tried to keep the tears away. He couldn't keep his floodgates up, causing his salty tears to overflow.

"Jun." Itachi got up, only to see Yukiko walk up and stop as she saw what was happening.

"Get away from me! I don't want you touching me!" Naruto yelled as he turned and ran into Yukiko's torso.

"What the hell did you do to him Itachi?" She growled as she glared at the Uchiha harshly, an animal instinct taking over her. She blamed being an animal person for this animalistic side of her.

"He just caught us fucking each other hm. Well more like he was fucking me. Its not a big thing that would cause tears hm." Deidara explained as he slung his arm around the Uchiha's slim waist.

"Shut the fuck up Deidara! This is between them, not you." Yukiko hissed as her venom oozed from her words.

Deidara turned his stare to her, only to glare at her harshly like what she was doing to him and Itachi. "Shut the hell up slut."

"Don't call her that!" Naruto and Kisame yelled as both threw a punch at the older blond.

He flew back, wanting to do something but Itachi stopped him with a raise of his arm.

"Listen June"

"No! I'm done with trying to listen to you! I'm staying with Konan and Pain for a while! Until you realize what you did, then fuck you!" Naruto hissed as he glared at his cheating beloved. Naruto turned his back onto the Uchiha and walked away, even if his heart told him not to do it.

Even Kyuubi was.

Itachi stood there, looking at his departing lover. His emotions urged him to run and force his blond lover to listen but his legs wouldn't move. It was like they were cement. He tried to them to move but they wouldn't budge.

"June" He choked, only to see the blond turn back, letting him see the heartless, cold glare.

"You really screwed up this time Itachi-san." Kisame muttered as he turned, putting a hand on Yukiko's shoulder as she spat on Deidara's face.

They walked away as the blond terrorist took hold of the Uchiha again by the waist.

"Let's finished what we started Itachi-kun." Deidara used that flirty tone again, trying to get the raven back.

"Get the hell away from me Deidara. Get your shit and get out." Itachi growled, pushing him away and closing the door on him.

"But Itachi-kun!" Deidara yelled.

"I said go! You ruined my life, my love life! All thanks to you it's fucked up!" Itachi yelled as he fell to his knees behind the door in the dark, "All thanks to you."

Naruto walked back in, surprising both the leader and female member.

"Jun-kun?" Konan asked as she rose from her seat that was next to the orange haired man.

He remained silent as he bowed his head. He felt her gentle hands touch his shoulders, causing his heart to break at that moment. He tried to hold out but he just couldn't. He felt weak because his beloved did that sin.

"What happened?" Konan asked in a gentle voice.

"He-he-"

"Itachi cheated on him with Deidara. He caught them." Kisame spoke for the fifteen-year-old as he saw him break down from it all. He knew he would to if he didn't receive the training he got from the bloody mist of Kiri.

Naruto covered his face with his hands, feeling his body get brought to Konan as she tried to comfort him.

She hugged him tightly as he cried.

"He wants to stay with you guys. Make sure Itachi doesn't get close to him; that man needs to learn from his mistake." Kisame ordered, walking away to show Yukiko home.

Itachi, why, Naruto thought as he tried to keep his thoughts from repeating that thought.


	23. Chapter 20 Do You Believe me Now?

Chapter 20 Do you Believe me Now?

Itachi stayed where he was as his knees ached from the fall that he did. He felt like he wasn't himself; he felt like he was a different person.

Naruto. Why wouldn't you listen to me, Itachi thought as the trembling came.

He wasn't sure why he was trembling but all he knew was that he was lost without his blond lover. The unfamiliar burning in his eyes was causing his curiosity to come. Touching his cheek, he felt water on it. He was crying, something he hadn't done for seven years – not since he murdered the clan.

"Jun." He muttered as he held himself, trying to keep his heart in one piece. The unfamiliar emotion of fear started to consume him until it controlled him.

The door opened with it slamming shut. The light turned on, making him wince.

"You really screwed up this time. You better be able to fix it." Kisame said as he glared down at the ex-Konoha shinobi.

"I know I did. I shouldn't have done it but I did. I want him back now." Itachi choked with his voice hoarse from holding back his tears.

"Give him the night to cool down. His emotions are haywire thanks to that unnatural pregnancy." Kisame advised as he stood over the nude man.

"Fine." Itachi whispered, wanting to be alone so he could let his emotions out.

"Okay. Night Itachi-san." Kisame said, walking away with the door opening and closing again.

He walked away from the door to see Deidara leaning against the wall, waiting for the opportunity to take advantage of the Uchiha's vulnerable state. He glared at him, using his harshest tone he had. "Don't touch him, or hurt Jun-kun again. If so, I will gut you like a guppy and feed you to my sharks."

Deidara nodded, walking out of the apartment ahead of the shark nin.

Itachi crawled into the cold bed and cried for the first time in seven years, even since he did the sin he regretted but had to do. He felt alone and cold, even with Nobuko by his side. Then with the tears filling his ebony eyes, he fell asleep.

He woke up shaking from the memories of yesterday, knowing he lost the only person he cherished – that was healing his broken heart.

"Naru." He whispered his lover's name gently only to feel the ache in his heart grow worse. He crawled out of the warm bed, pulling on the boxers that were tossed to the floor by his little interlude with Deidara. He felt like shit because of that day as it replayed in his mind.

"Nobu?" He asked, looking for the fox but found nothing but his tossed aside covers.

Then something started to stir in the covers, revealing a white head after it poked out.

"Nobu?" He asked, pushing the blanket back to show the entire white pelt.

She nodded, stretching to show the blackened claws.

"Nobu, is that really you?"

She nodded again, getting out of the warm spot she created and walked to the door. She scratched at the wooden door, turning her gaze onto the man.

He opened the door, letting the albino fox out. He walked out after her, wandering around aimlessly until he found himself in front of Konan's.

He knocked, hearing a loud grumble from someone. He waited, seeing the door open.

Naruto stood, half asleep with his eyes half open until he realized who was at the door. When he realized, he tried to slam the door in his face, only to hear a growl of pain.

"That hurts like hell Jun!" Itachi hissed loudly as he felt the throbbing start in his left foot.

"Get the hell out. Konan-sama will hurt you." Naruto growled as he pushed on the door, trying his hardest to close the thing.

"Jun will you just listen to me for a second?" Itachi growled, pushing the door open, landing on the blond when he fell.

Naruto blushed like a school girl who was doing something she shouldn't, wanting to push the Uchiha away because of the pain he caused him.

Itachi took advantage of the situation they were in, pressing his pale lips onto the blond's.

Naruto, he tried to fight the kiss but his heart gave up on hating the ebony haired man and went back to him.

"Do you believe me now?" Itachi asked, looking at the blond with his eyes feeling watery from the tears that were in them. It was split; he could go back with him, or not.

Naruto nodded, only to be taken into a hug with the tears coming onto his bare shoulder.


	24. Chapter 21 Run

Chapter 21 Run

Every time the youngest blond that had a fake name saw the blond terrorist, he gave him his harshest glare he had – even with help from his biju. He couldn't help but smile at the shivers he received from the terrorist from Iwa.

Within that time he glared at the older blond, two months passed. Besides two more months passing, he noticed that his pet fox grew in size and stomach.

"Itachi-kun, I think Nobuko's eating to much." Naruto blurted out as he rubbed the fox's stomach, getting a leg kick from it all.

"She could be pregnant too. Ever thought of that?" Itachi suggested with a question as he took a bite out of his cooked cabbage.

"But Nobuko's a boy." Naruto argued with a little whine to his voice.

Itachi stood and walked to his lover and their fox that he found to be a lap cat instead of a fox. He squatted down and raised Nobuko's hind leg, ignoring the glare he got from the fox.

"No she isn't a guy. She doesn't have a penis or balls and most of all, she has nipples for baby foxes." Itachi explained, pointing to the little pink nubs that were easy to see thanks to the snow-white fur.

"So Nobuko's a girl instead of a guy!" Naruto squeaked as he hugged the fox.

Itachi rolled his eyes and went back to his cabbage so it didn't go to waste.

"You know you'll need to get a midwife for the baby." Itachi muttered, looking at a random part of the paper that sat in front of him.

"What's a midwife?" Naruto asked with a crash following the question.

"You don't know what a midwife is? What do they teach in the academy nowadays?" Itachi yelled, sitting on the ground with the rest of his cooked food on his head.

"I don't know. I never went to class most of the time, I usually was pulling pranks." Naruto said as the scent of cabbage wavered to him. He covered his nose, sticking his tongue out in disgust.

"Ugh, Naruto I can't believe you." Itachi groaned as he shook his head at the fifteen year old then hit his head on the table's leg.

He smiled at the Uchiha then froze.

"Run Naruto!" Kyuubi yelled in a frantic way.

Naruto did what the fox yelled only to look behind him with his curiosity killing him. He saw a herd of foxes chase after him, each of them stepping on the Uchiha that was left behind and out of the news.


	25. Chapter 22 Reveal

Chapter 22 Reveal

Another two months passed with Naruto's stomach growing in size with their child getting bigger.

"Jun-kun time for your checkup." Konan chimed as she poked her head into the apartment with a smile on her face.

Naruto had his head on the raven's lap while the Uchiha rubbed his growing stomach. With each stroke the Uchiha man, the mound grew with another one on top.

"I think it likes it." Naruto said as he looked up at the female as he talked to his raven haired lover.

"Why?" Itachi asked, raising an eyebrow as his scarlet and ebony eyes looked over at the blunette.

"It's kicking." Naruto answered as he got up. He stood up, only to stretch then walked over to the woman, only to follow her to her apartment that she shared with the leader of the entire organization.

"So he or she's kicking?" Konan asked as she looked at him from the corner of her eye.

He nodded, placing his hand on his stomach. It was becoming an automatic thing for him to do now. He'll have to break the habit but it's going to be hard.

"Well we'll get to see the sex if you want. It's all up to you Jun." She said, sitting down with her hands doing a series of complex hand signs.

Naruto revealed his stomach with another kick from his unborn child only to feel the cool hand of the only female member.

"It's fine." She smiled as Naruto laid there. "Another thing I can tell is that its going to be a happy child. The kicks seem to be telling you that they enjoy hearing you and Itachi-san."

Naruto yawned, feeling another kick from his unborn child. "Anything else?"

"It's developing perfectly. I think she'll be a really good shinobi if she choices that path." She continued, taking her hand off with a carefree, daydreaming smile on her lips.

Naruto nodded, pulling his shirt down – Kisame's shirt to be accurate.

"From my guess with how far it is, your due date will be July twentieth." She predicted, counting on her fingers as she did so.

He nodded, getting up until he stood.

"Jun." Pain said as he came walking into the room, that same serious look on his face that had who knows how many piercings of metal.

Naruto perked up, looking at the mysterious member that led the cult that was out to get him.

"When you're done with this whole child business, you can leave and head back home." Pain said.

"I might stay so Itachi can help me raise her or him. They'll need their father or something might go wrong." Naruto said, speaking his mind then left.

Pain raised an eyebrow, sitting down next to Konan.

It was now April with flowers and everything coming to life after suffering from the killing winter.

Kyuubi, what was that herd of foxes about? Naruto asked with a little glare focused on the demon fox. He laughed at Itachi for having so many paw prints but then he was serious about why it happened.

"They were my lovers. I have needs to!" Kyuubi whined, something that was unlike him.

Naruto shook his head and stopped. He walked in to see Itachi sitting in the middle of Kisame and Tobi. He noticed that all three were focused on their albino fox, making him confused.

"What's up with Nobu that has your guys attention?" Naruto asked, moving in the middle of their stares.

"She's a mother." Itachi answered, waving for his blond lover to turn around and look.

Naruto peered at the fox, seeing a mixture of moving orange and white bundles. He counted what looked to be five bundles that she had. Then that raised another question to his demonic fox.

Did you cause this? He asked again, a little growl in his words.

"Yes! I have needs too, you know!" Kyuubi whined more, making the blond roll his eyes.

"Um, Jun?" Kisame asked, concern and confusion laced in the usually sadistic voice.

"What?" Naruto asked as he turned around.

That was when he noticed the red film that bubbled around him, fear racing through his body. A red tail came into sight as it curled around him. He shook his head then ran off with tears that evaporated into the bubbling film.

"I'm sorry." Kyuubi said as Naruto ran off to somewhere.

He just ran blindly with him unsure why he was crying but the pregnancy didn't help. His emotions weren't sane or safe to use; they were wild from the unborn child he carried.

He ran. He didn't know where to though. Then he felt his body falling, only to force his body to turn so he could land on his back. He had to protect this child.

He laid in leaves that fell last year in the colorful season of autumn as sniffles and tearless sobs escaped him.

"Naruto . . . what happened to you?"


	26. Chapter 23 Konoha is Back

Chapter 23 Konoha is Back

Naruto felt throbbing in his back as he groaned from the pulsating pain from falling onto it instead of his stomach. He rolled his head side to side, wishing the beeping sound would go away and leave him in peace. Also to get rid of the pain. He tried to crack his eyes open but they kept closing on him.

"W-where am . . . I?" Naruto croaked, laying there with his hand going to the bulge he had.

"Your-Your back h-home Na-Naruto-kun." A voice answered his question as he listened.

He shot up, only to see the Hyuuga heiress standing by the door, a worried look on her face.

"Naruto where did you go for those many months?" A commanding voice entered his ears, making the six-month pregnant boy jump.

His sapphire eyes went to the blond, big breasted woman that entered the room with a glare focused on him. He wanted too slunk away from his Godaime Hokage but couldn't thanks to the needles that were in his arms.

"I got a job – a second job – to help pay my bills." Naruto explained, skipping the part where he worked for the organization that was after him.

"Then how did you get pregnant? Sexy no Jutsu help?" Tsunade asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, all caused by sexy no jutsu." Naruto said with a sweat drop on the back of his head.

"There where did you go? Yukiko said you were in the border of the fire and grass nation. Then you disappeared." Tsunade said.

"She what? She wasn't-"

"She was helping us look for you Naruto." Tsunade broke in as she narrowed her eyes.

He threw the stand that was beside his bed, then held the sheets in his fists. He turned his back and laid down, trying for more sleep as he wished his best friend didn't do that.


	27. Chapter 24 Threats

Chapter 24 Threats

Naruto kept his mouth shut for that entire day, even into the next. It got worse when Hinata came back in.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" She asked, trying to get his attention.

He stayed silent with his back to the door and woman that cheated on him, right in front of him.

"I'm so-sorry . . . I-I'm seeing Ki-Kiba now." She stated with her stuttering as she bowed her head.

Naruto growled, turning around to focus his glare on the heiress with his mouth just a frown.

"Get out. You betrayed me just because I wasn't in the village so I did the same. Now out." Naruto hissed with his glare focused on the Hyuuga. He laid back down on his side with his back facing the door. He shut his sapphire eyes and fell asleep.

When he woke, he saw a red liquid on his window, drying into a dark crimson. He screamed, closing his eyes with it in his mind.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Shizune asked, running in with a gasp escaping her. "'Your fox is mine. Your cub will be killed.'"

Naruto felt a kick as a response from his child.

"What was that about Naruto?" She asked, opening the door.

"Someone wants to kill my child. He or she will be an Uchiha hafu so the person doesn't want it, I guess. I'm not sure. Maybe they're playing a joke." Naruto insisted at the end.

Shizune growled before she ran to get Tsunade and tell her everything.

A minute or so later, a nurse came in and scrubbed the blood off the window. He also learned that Shizune was going to be his midwife when the time came.

"So who's the father?" Shizune asked as she sat by the window.

"An Uchiha." Naruto replied, only giving some of the information. He wasn't going to tell it was Itachi since it would be a dead giveaway as to where he was staying for those seven and a half months.

"Then who do you think is after you?" Tsunade asked as she stood by the door, trying to break the ice and to get information.

"I don't know. I've told you guys so many times. I guess it's someone who doesn't want the Uchiha clan back." Naruto stated with his anger rising as he laid there, wanting out of the hospital and back at that apartment he still owned.

With each day that passed, another threat was written in blood with the message being different. Each time the blood that was used to be written with was someone else's.


	28. Chapter 25 Heartbroken

Chapter 25 Heartbroken

Itachi stared at the bed he shared with his pregnant lover, only to feel a void in his heart.

"Itachi. What happened that day?" Kisame asked, putting a hand on his criminal partner's shoulder.

"I'm not allowed to say that information." Itachi answered, feeling like he died or went with the blond.

"Was he the nine tails jinchuriki? The kid we were ordered to capture? That Konoha brat with the blond hair?" Kisame pushed, wanting the answers he was looking for.

"I told you that I'm not allowed to tell." Itachi repeated.

"Tell me Itachi-san. He is, our housekeeper was. So Yukiko knew too. And now I care for him when I didn't at first." He mumbled at the end, shaking his head.

"Yes, he was Uzumaki, Naruto." Itachi said, closing the door so he could be alone for a length of time that he didn't know. He felt dead without the spunky blond.

"So my suspicious was right." A voice called in the darkness that was around the oldest Uchiha brother.

Itachi reached up, grabbing the person's throat, wanting that person to die. He tightened his grip, wanting him to die for the pain that he caused. "If you continue to torment him like you have been, I will kill you."

"How will you do that if he's in our old home? I highly doubt you're allowed there since you went rogue and killed our family." The voice said, his Uchiha eye going to the younger one.

"I'll see him one way or another. As to our family, you helped kill them that night. You were also the heartless killer that spilled the blood of our clansman. You slaughtered the women and children like there was no tomorrow as I. So don't try to speak like you didn't help in that night that made my otou-san hate me." Itachi growled as he made his point clear against the man that used the shadows to commit his acts and plans.

Before he could leave, pressure was on his stomach, forcing the younger man to double over. He gasped, bringing his hands to his stomach, feeling a warm liquid ooze over them.

"No, you won't. You'll die right here and join that pathetic clan. Tell your fucked up father I said hi." The man said.

"Madara, one thing for you, fuck you. Kisame!" Itachi yelled as he glared at the man that was his sensei.

"Shut your ass up and go to hell." Madara hissed, bringing his sandaled foot down on the younger member's throat.

A/N: A cliff hanger! Sorry, I had to end it there but Hisho isn't completed. I decided to split it into two books since this is ninety-two pages long. Lucky me. I hope you enjoyed this part of the book. Other then that, I'll start the next part up. I decided to call it Broken/Healed. So please look out for it.


End file.
